


Validation

by dulcamara



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Best big bro Alec, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Not Magnus/Alec, Open Relationships, Past Infidelity, Poor Alec, Protective Siblings, Self-Esteem Issues, ShadowhunterBigBang2016, Sibling Bonding, Socially Awkward Alec, Sorry Max!, Strong Language, Unspecified Speech Difficulty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 75,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcamara/pseuds/dulcamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Gideon Lightwood is the first born son; he should be the most invested in, if the parental investment theory can be believed, but he’s pretty much just fodder for the family empire. Between trying to juggle parental unrelenting standards, blatant disregard regarding his preference for knocking boots with men, his adopted brother boinking the daughter of the scandalous Fray family, his sister continuing her impression of a black widow spider and drama, drama, draaaaama. How’s a socially awkward borderline troglodyte supposed to cope?! One night at the Pandemonium opening may just change that with the stumbling entrance of the eccentric entrepreneurial genius Magnus Bane, because what’s life without a little pizzazz darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Welcome to my monstrous Shadowhunters Big Bang 2016 Fic, I'm currently suffering from the dreaded lurgy and almost forgot to post! So this baby is 75,000 words long, I'll be posting a chapter a day and please feel free (I insisted actually!) to snoop ahead for little snippets of whats to come by checking ahead at the wonderful Artist Jay that picked my Fic and made a couple of gorgeous drawings, I feel so incredibly honoured (Link at the bottom I have no idea what I'm doing) anyways as this is the intro to the fic really getting you used to my writing style, it's a super short chapter I'll keep my note short and sweet, Please enjoy.

She stood tall like a Greek Goddess, her sharp dress and makeup were her weapons and battle armour. Alec watched her on the small screen as she made the speech to the crowd of adoring ladies and other victims, this was an old speech. One from when they were quite young clearly, Max was still alive for one thing, a mere babe, Alec could see the life in her eyes still.

She addressed the crowd like a captain addressing loyal subjects, she used her words so well, each person sat there was clearly hanging on to every morsel, tears in their eyes and clasping their hands in horror to the words she was speaking about her past - so horrific, so _painful_.

The Maryse Foundation,

Alec wasn’t sure if it was a farce or true but it had worked out very well for their family, the supposed traumatic upbringing and circumstances of their parents had been a hit. Something that was so unknown in the city. In western cultures, it was tradition that the individual was the centre of the world and yet Maryse Lightwood and her Foundation had broken through that mould.

The money from that Foundation had brought acknowledgement to the family, also helped the build-up of the Institute and the eventual rise of the family empire. What Alec could never ascertain was how genuine the Maryse Foundation was, and he wondered if he ever would.

With the death of his brother, the Foundation only seemed to get bigger and stronger. His parents were so strange to him. He felt that the only thing they shared was their genetics and perhaps aspects of their personality but he knew nothing of them really.

“Alec…”

“Alec?”

“Alec!”

The flying projectile hit him square in the face and probably would have knocked him out if it wasn’t a small textile sample book. Perfect, for attempting to bring him back into the present moment, staring into the twitching eyes of his younger sister, his phone flying off and the old speech playing, with it.

She was as ever, a sight for sore eyes, standing at just above 5ft 5, boosted up by some nude 5 inch Louboutin’s, platform _obviously_ , she wasn’t an animal. As beautiful as they were, the shoes were damn uncomfortable. Her chosen attire would be considered scandalous by their mother but the next fashion hit by the tabloids. Skin tight, a couple of inches above the knee and clinging to a jaw dropping hot body – _all natural darling, all natural_ –  Thick, bouncy dark locks, delicately curled to perfection coating an ornate, painted face with warm amber eyes and full lashes.

‘Just call me Izzy’, Isabelle Lightwood, A dark haired pocket Venus, and much like her (nick)namesake a real deity of the carnal activities. Despite her love for the pleasures of the flesh, Alec really couldn’t have asked for a better sibling. For all that he was cleaning up after her messes, he didn’t think there was anyone in the world he could trust more than his dear sister.

“Alec really! You promised to help me pick out the napkins for the Maryse Foundation garden party coming up, we’re down to sepia or umber,” he really didn’t know why she gave a flying stuff, for all that she arranged these charity events, unless they were in the evening, with all the glitz and glamour, where the wine was as red as the most oxygenated blood and the champagne ran on tap like water, she wasn’t going to be there.

As Jace would say, “No Booze, No Schmooze”, Alec wouldn’t be seeing him for dust, Jace was the prodigal son to some extent. There was nothing he couldn’t do, he would always be forgiven. Loved by all and with a matching ego. Tall with model-esque looks, often used as part of the family empire marketing. A body like a Greek warrior – _Gym and protein shakes Alec, steroids give you saggy nips –_ and if that wasn’t enough the dazzling heterochromia was bound to draw you in. Perhaps however, the loved by all could be viewed as a bit of a stretch, his ‘I heart me’ persona really wasn’t a hit with his current squeeze. That brought him to Clarissa Fray.

And the use of the word ‘squeeze’ really was just Alec being bitter, they were legitimately a thing, _unfortunately_. 

Quite the scandalous family that one, her biological father played up to his apt name – _Valentine –_ to build an enterprise around the multimillion international celebration. Of course he then got into drugs and gambling, became a wife beater, Clarissa’s mother Jocelyn ran off with the best friend Lucian ‘Just call me Luke’. Somehow ending in a car chase turned south, Clarissa had select retrograde amnesia, Luke had a couple of broken bones, Valentine’s business empire crashed and burned and the guy went AWOL with his offshore accounts whilst Jocelyn ended up in a coma for a few weeks. 

This time it wasn’t a textile sample book, Alec instinctually grabbed his upper arm when Izzy thumped him. He blinked and looked at her. _Uh oh_ – her warm amber eyes were more molten lava preparing for eruption. His introspective monologue had ended up with him reaching his sister’s blast off range, not exactly what he had been aiming for.

“Unless you’re thinking about the hot date you’re bringing to the club tonight, you absolutely should be telling me that umber is better than sepia!” she held up the two colours, and really just because he had a preference for men didn’t mean he was magically able to tell the difference between two shades of muddy brown.

He opened his mouth to start to respond that of course she was right, umber was the one and only, until his brain caught up with what she had actually said. Two things he had a problem with. A. club, b. date… _date?_ Was she nuts?!

“Date? Iz what date? Club? Izzy I don’t … umber?” 

She grinned and twirled a lock of hair around a finger as she tossed the textiles on the table – _he had totally been had, she never needed any help to pick napkin colours **–**_ **“** Alec, Alec, Alec, I’m your sister obviously I didn’t need any help to pick a napkin … and, no offence, but certainly not from _you_ ,” she paused for a wry smile. Possibly to soften the blow to his terrible fashion sense, she should have known that was the least of his worries.

Alec was still hung up over the date aspect of this conversation.

“So obviously, Magnus Bane is doing the grand opening to his new club Pandemonium tonight and we have VIP tickets. Jace is taking Clary, I’m taking Meliorn, Simon is taking someone or other … Raphael or something? I actually think he’s trying to work out playing at one of Magnus’ venues eventually. So we need to get you ….” She trailed off.

Alec snorted,

Here lay the issue, whilst it was known he was gay, it was politely ignored. Imagine: they used to have a family dinner every other Sunday or there about since Max – _Raziel rest his soul_ – somehow always managed to find some reason to get out of spending weeks at a time at boarding school.

After spending years of being repressed and more or less bullied and fake set up by his mother and father, over the family updates part of dinner, Alec nervously blurts out that he is gay. Nothing flashy just a simply awkwardly announced, ‘so hey yeah, I think everyone should know I’m gay’. So what he was expected was Jace and Iz to high five, Max to set fire to the table using a candle stick, his mother to either burst into rage filled tears or go stone faced and his father to flip the table and kick him out.

What actually happened was that Iz pushed the nearest candlestick out of Max’s reach, Jace dropped a bit of meat on the floor for Church to eat, his father asked him to pass the potatoes and his mother told him that he would on all accounts be taking Lydia Branwell to the Art Gallery opening the following week.

He agreed and dinner commenced.

He dreaded to think what would have happened if he had made a stand or, god forbid, he had actually said, hey guys. I actually have a boyfriend to present to you all. It had been two years, six months and three days since that occasion and he was no closer to knocking booties with a hot blooded, third legged male.

Not for lack of trying.

Who was he kidding, who would date a gangly, overly tall, hunched pasty failed openly gay troglodyte, who quite frankly hated everyone and didn’t know what the word fun was. 

Line up laddies, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ripe for the taking!

Yeah, no …

“Real pensive today brother, tell aunt Izzy all about it?” Izzy frowned and slung her arm around his shoulder as she kicked her heels off. Alec had been waiting for it, the red soled beauties were amongst her favourite but they were also the most uncomfortable that she had. She strutted in them like a pro and then when the business was done she kicked them off.

Alec sighed,

“Just reminiscing, nothing to worry about but I’ll come to your club opening tonight,” Izzy shrieked and did a little jump, throwing her hands up in the air and kissing her brother on the cheek. She swooped down to pick up her shoes and bounced back to look at her brother,

“I’ll spread the news, make sure you dress to impress and I’ll let everyone know about the napkins,” she paused her waffled speech to wink at him with a cheeky grin, “It was never going to be umber, really Alec you should know your colours by now, sepia all the way.”

Alec cursed the day he wasn’t an only child.

* * *

 “Did you see what she called me though? Dreamy and mysterious. I really think she gets what I’m going for, unlike the rest of you heathens here, all I ever hear from you is, ‘Jace I’m surprised your head can fit through a double door let alone a single door’, unbelievers the lot of you,” 

Alec rolled his eyes and plugged in the iron, it wasn’t that he believed in having a polished or unpolished look per se – _he wasn’t a complete scrubber for all that he lacked a particular look –_ but Church had clearly burrowed into the back of his wardrobe and his jeans were a bit creased and hairy. He’d rather iron them than get caught by his parents going out with creased clothes.

Heck, he knew that the paps wouldn’t be likely to let it go for months – _yes months, that’s how poor his social profile was –_ he could see it now, “Cave man Lightwood, surfaces in what would be hobo couture, _if,_ that is he had even the slightest inkling of fashion that his delightful sister did.

For all that they never saw him during the daylight put him next to someone famous and it was him they looked at and liked to pick apart. Never good enough _ever_. At least his alliteration was still on point though.

“Dude Alec? God Izzy warned me of this, head in the clouds all day she said. Are you even listening? Clary said -“

Magic words, anyone who was anyone should know, if they wanted Alec to respond to them just mention Clarissa. It wasn’t that he hated her, but she was such a pain. All the trouble Alec was always bailing them out of … nine times out of ten, that rambunctious red head had her sticky mitts involved in it.

“Let me guess, she didn’t agree? Some disparaging remark about how she’ll need to tether you to the ground lest your arrogance allows you to float off?” he replied drolly. Jace turned over on the bed, and his two toned stare seemed to dig into the back of Alec’s head.

“How did you guess?...” he continued talking as he moved around on the bed, he was already dressed for his party, Jace didn’t seem to change much in his attire, like Izzy, he knew he had a damn good body and enjoyed showing it off. They were both at the front of the queue when self-confidence was given out … Alec eh, not so much. Tight, tighter and tighter still, really it wasn’t much of a surprise that Jace was Alec’s first crush, the guy didn’t leave much to the imagination at all. Any chance to get his kit off or show off and he was right there at it.

“Are you guys ready?”

“Alec are you ironing your jeans?”

“What the _hell_ are you _wearing_?”

The plethora of voices suddenly trailed into his room and Alec suppressed a groan, not unlike the way he suppressed his entire being. It was funny, the way he presented and the way he monologued were probably two very different ways.

Simon, Isabelle and Clary walked in like they owned the place and really everyone seemed to walk into Alec’s space like they owned a piece of it. If he ever did get a boyfriend goodness knows he’d have to cement the door shut to stop them stomping in, purely to save them all from losing their dignity – _him or the people walking in on him he didn’t know_. Not that he was going to find a guy any time soon and start the horizontal samba all over the place.

Really since when had his life ever been his own, the responsibilities he had weren’t even his own, they were for other people that he had to deal with. He’d learnt to put up with it because really what else was he good for, he was social inept, he wasn’t particularly striking or memorable, he was pretty clever but certainly no Einstein, at least being the first son and living up to unrelenting standards he had a place guaranteed, sad as it was. 

“No, no, no no no!” Izzy sashayed over to him and swiped the jeans from the board, it was a miracle she didn’t knock the iron flying. She spat out a slew of Spanish as she threw the trousers in the direction of the bin and clattered back over to his wardrobe, muttering about burning them.

Simon grinned and knocked shoulders with him cheerfully, “Guess that’s a no to _both_ the ironing and being ready, eh? _Eh?_ ”

Ever the joker that one …

Alec really couldn’t stand him,

The way he just mooched around like a giant carefree moocher.

There was absolutely no jealously involved, absolutely none, not even a little. Not the way he was socially awkward and it was accepted and deemed ‘cute’ by people. Not the way he didn’t have to apologise for being the way he was. Not the way he didn’t have to be afraid to be who he wanted to be or like who he wanted to be.

Nope, not at all, he was just a stupid annoying … stupid head.

Alec could be so damn immature, it was a good thing it was all internal and no one would know.

“Don’t touch me,” Alec wasn’t sure what exactly his face was doing, but it was clearly enough to give the desired effect.

“Ooookay, homicidal maniac here, amirite or am I _right_?”

Jace grabbed Simon into a headlock and noogie-ed him like it was going out of fashion, the latter shrieked like a little girl while Clary, distracted from Alec’s wardrobe attempted to dislodge her best friend from her boyfriend’s advances.

Alec really did live in a mad world,

These however, were his real family and he _begrudgingly_ loved them.

Except Clary, he still couldn’t stand her. 

* * *

 

“And just whose idea was this?” the two sets of hard eyes were on him, even with him staring at the wall behind their heads he could feel the stares attempting to dig laser beams into his skull and make his brain dribble out his ears. 

He kind of wished such a thing would happen already so that this passive aggressive bullshit would stop happening already. He could already see how this whole conversation was going to play out because despite how evolution would suggest. I.e. him being the first child and therefore there being a heavy parental investment in him.

It was more the case that he was the middle child, the forgotten invalidated child, that was at higher risk of suicide and poor psychological wellbeing. Whilst he wasn’t sure where he was at on the former stage, it was possibility already apparently that his psychological wellbeing was subpar.

He was working on it.

Isabelle, the dear, stepped up to the mark,

“It was mine, I just thought, Magnus Bane is opening Pandemonium. Our social media profile has been lacking apart from charity events and the odd gala or gallery sightings, maybe something a little more lasting is due?” she shrugged and looked innocent.

Alec didn’t know how she did it, she was dressed like a high class escort – _he would love to consider a two-dollar hooker but realistically, she was dressed to the nines, it just simply wasn’t true despite how wickedly filthy she appeared –_ and yet she appeared like an angelic nun when she spoke to their father.

Never their mother, mother and daughter simply did not get along.

Maryse was Jace’s domain.

Robert smiled, a stern balding man, it did make quite the difference despite it was barely a quirk to his face. He could be fairly reasonable. He was definitely the far more reasonable of the two parents, that was for sure. Maryse on the other hand, was as devastating as she was beautiful.

Her words and looks could eviscerate even a backbone of steel.

The cold hearted bitch.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Isabelle, if you ever decided that fashion wasn’t something you wanted to pursue, you know there’s always a place for you within the company,”

Her face was a picture of awkwardness, Izzy wouldn’t get away with half the things she was currently getting away with, if she took the parents up on that offer. As it was, they were probably humouring her wish to pursue the arts because the empire had some use for it and she was beautiful enough to have a strong social media influence.

“I think that’s more Alec’s domain don’t you? But regardless we’ll be heading out, don’t wait up?”

It was almost magically how she manage to close the conversation and shepherd everyone towards the door. For a moment, Alec thought they would be able to escape without him or any of them suffering a burn. If there was one thing, he knew about his siblings.

If his parents landed a successful burn, there was likely to be trouble tonight.

And if there was trouble tonight, he was in trouble tomorrow.

“I didn’t realise the opening night had a slumber party theme?” Maryse’s tone was quizzical, but it was almost _too_ quizzical. Izzy made the mistake of pausing to turn back to her mother, and of course, as did everyone else. “It’s just that night dress is quite skimpy; you might want to leave a little more to the imagination. I mean I know it doesn’t take much to entice you but …” she trailed off.

The room was deadly silent,

Not so much at the burn, Clary looked ready to launch at her and Simon looked horrified but perhaps it was just the awkwardness that she would come out and say it so passive aggressively. That was Maryse, she was happy for a full out attack in private but the moment an outsider was present, the passive comments just kept on coming. 

Izzy’s eyes narrowed with resentment, it spelt an onslaught of fury as she stepped forward, Alec beat her to it, if there was one thing he could do better than anyone, it was take a verbal beating from his parents. The whole gay thing might be ignored but it wasn’t forgotten and certainly never forgiven.

“We’ll be back before dawn and everything is going to go smoothly, we know what’s at stake,”

Maryse’s eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, no doubt to start on him. Clearly everyone had missed some sort of communication between Jace and Robert, a strange collaboration to say the least.

“Maryse, enough!”

“The cars are here, time to party!”

Like a whirlwind the building tension was shoved back under the carpet and dissipated until the next time. The unfortunate thing was that Alec only knew the next time wasn’t going to be too far in advance. His parents had successful pissed Izzy, Clary and Simon off. Jace never needed an excuse to get into trouble. Heck none of them did.

And they were heading to the opening of a long awaited super nightclub as very important people.

Alec didn’t run in the same social circle as Magnus Bane – _social circle please –_ but Izzy and the others were linked in one way or another. Even if they didn’t, their name and background alone would get them in. the fact of the matter was that Alec had heard enough about this Magnus Bane to be intrigued.

Intrigued in a very bad way….

* * *

 “It’s quite something isn’t it?”

“Something probably isn’t the word I’d go for,” Magnus rolled his eyes, learning over the bannisters of the elevated platform for the exclusive area of his club. For there was little he enjoyed more than being able to people watch, how else was he to get his pick of night?

A man of Indonesian decent, 5ft9 inches of pure glittery _gloriousness_. He really was quite the sight, no matter where he was going – unless you saw him first thing in the morning, Raphael and Ragnor could both vouch for that, _not pretty_ – a sharp outfit and an impeccable Barnet. Sleek dark locks, stricken with splashes of hot pink. 

His neatly cut nails were covered in a matt black with an overlay of golden flecks. His hands themselves were coated in colourful rings and a golden finger cuff. he had tight black skinny jeans and subtly patterned winklepickers, he’d forgone a shirt for a one buttoned blazer, a hot pink lining – _got to match the do darling –_ and sparkly blazer lapels, tasteful of course. Sparkles were so easy to become tacky. Something he was not. 

Raphael leaned back on the throne like chair in the middle of the area, it was so like Magnus to have such seats in the area. He couldn’t discount the comfort of them though, the Italian leather was a nice touch, pricey but worth it, he kicked his legs onto one of the arms of the chair and took a generous sip of his Bloody Mary.

He was a similar height to Magnus, often appearing slightly shorter as he was less generous with the heels on his shoes, Magnus did so love his heels. Raphael was pretty standard with his method of dressing, a tailored Saville Row suit usually a dark colour, maybe a dash of crimson if he was feeling ambitious and some Italian leather shoes.

The place was exceedingly impressive in the light, let alone when they finally put the party lights on; they were adding the finishing touching before the doors opened. Magnus wasn’t known for being punctual which was very apparent by the flashing lights and noises from outside.

His important guests weren’t likely to enjoy that, not that Magnus cared, he often did as he wished and not what was expected. The paraphernalia that surrounded the opening event was likely to keep them a little busy, the reporters and multiple photographers and party canapés.

“I don’t see why I have to be here for this though and Catarina doesn’t” the third person, clearly English, grumbled as he joined them, throwing himself onto a two seater and stretching to fill the whole space. Magnus turned to look at his two friends and smirked. He was dressed much like his accent would suggest, a white shirt, some beige chinos held up by some braces and a pair of oxfords. Ragnor loved to play up to the stereotypes. 

“Ragnor, you are a dear, dear friend. Who also doesn’t have a job or need to work right now. Catarina is a dear dear friend, who has a job and needs to work. Besides don’t tell me the publicity wouldn’t be good for you?”

The English gentleman couldn’t argue it, he was a successful novelist, who could quite frankly live off royalties for the rest of his life if he so wished. He lived a modest life and even if he didn’t, his stance in the English aristocracy would be sure to hold him up.

On the other end of the spectrum, Raphael was an ex devote catholic man, who left his religion amongst learning that his family were pretty relevant in the Mexican Mafia. He was mostly left to his own devices as long as he didn’t snitch and he didn’t interfere. There was always the possibility that he would be recalled for something.

Catarina, Dr Catarina Loss actually, was a formidable doctor in her field. Alas, she often strayed far from Magnus and Raphael due to their colourful background and media presence. She was also a dear friend and member of their rag tag when she wasn’t gallivanting over the world or neck deep in research.

There used to be another member of their little club, albeit, she was forced amongst them by Magnus but, she was unceremoniously kicked out. She was yet to forgive them for it, luckily she wasn’t likely to show her face at the opening.

She preferred a much more dramatic pizazz.

As usual for the partners of Magnus.

“I _could_ be working and any publicity with you involved is bad publicity!” Ragnor sulked, folding his arms whilst Raphael grinned and tossed back his glass. He had always found the English man far more entertaining than he probably should have. Such an old stick in the mud until he’d had a couple in him.

“Now, Now Ragnor, don’t be telling lies now, you’ll hurt my feelings and make me think that you really don’t want to be here,” Magnus pretended to simper, closing his glittery eyes and holding his hands to his chest as he looked at one of his closest friends. 

He clapped his hands together as if his internal timer was finally up and smiled big, the show was ready to start. “I think we’re ready now my little cabbages,”

* * *

 

Link to Jay's wondrous art, Please do check it out and rave! [Link](http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/146857718118/my-art-for-the-shadowhunters-big-bang-validation)


	2. Presenting the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Me again, So the fic really kicks off now and the longer chapters start rolling out. Thanks for the comments and kudos so far, really really appreciate it! Just wanted to say this fic really means a lot to me, saw me through these last few difficult months and a large part of me is really reflected in the words, situations and emotions. I hope it comes through but that the light hearted moments break up some of the serious bits. Please do enjoy and as always thank you and if you haven't check out Jay's beautiful art, Link at the bottom again!

Magnus positively sashayed down the red carpet, flanked by his two friends like he was strutting down a high fashion couture runaway. He paused in all the right places to answer questions, pose for glossy magazine photos, fellow celebrity selfies, the whole ten - because _nine_ was never going to be enough - yards.

He was the real deal,

Ragnor and Raphael kept up in their own way, Ragnor was a little too proper to ever actively seek the limelight but he had a subtle way of commanding it to its maximum potential. Raphael, on the other hand, was one to loathe the light, ever the dark brooding beauty however the camera loved him. He had his own little cult following called the Ragers. As one might guess from the name, Raphael was known for his temper with overstepping paparazzi. 

There were no other people Magnus would prefer to have by his side that moment.

He was steadily working his way down the carpet towards the glittery ribbon, while he would love to cut to the drinking and pure raunchiness of a decadent – _yet classy, so classy –_ nightclub. He liked to do things right, and he liked to do them well.

He went for a neat step into a picture opportunity and found himself uncharacteristically stumbling to one side as he bumped with another, clearly VIP guest to his function. Magnus may be one to love the attention but he’d opened up the carpet to make for an interesting experience.

Fans were everywhere looking for their favourite stars, thus furthering the illusion that this was the _only_ place to be tonight. All the major media and fashion places were at his door step. All because of a nifty party trick.

He could have invited only the exclusive, most finest people of all, walked the carpet, made his speech, cut the sash and Bob’s your uncle. However he thought make it a grand public event, all the stars sharing the carpet with him to protect them from the masses of regular folk – _his security was the **tits** – _ do his job and then let the VIP’s in before letting a free for all commence for the public.

 _Excellent_ business plan.

Also pretty good for his back pocket.

Clearly in this particular case, a hitch. There would be pictures of his little stumble and tumble – _something he wouldn’t allow to be remembered obviously_ – it was funny how his mind seemed to go through all these thoughts as he was going towards the ground.

Time seemed to slow right down, and then.

Stop. 

He found himself looking up into the most beautiful molten amber eyes, with a speckled ring of what appeared to be a shade of forest green. The owner of said heavenly eyes seemed surprised to meet his own eyes, as they widened a fraction, then pupils darted off to see something else.

Magnus wanted that attention right back on him but then, his world was spinning out of control with the effects of sudden vertigo as he was propelled back upwards.

Time snapped back into place, the sound from the crowds filled his ears again. He momentarily looked around, not even one soul seemed to be paying attention to the situation he was in. he couldn’t help but be simultaneously glad and somewhat offended - _hello_ \- he was Magnus Bane  _someone_ should be paying attention to him!

Long, thin but strong, pale hands let go off him and stood back hastily,

Magnus opened his mouth to question his would be saviour – _this outfit would not have survived the floor and he would have simply died! –_ or would that be perpetrator when, suddenly he was gone.

“Who would have thought that you’d be frolicking off here with all the cameras rather than making your big entrance,” Ragnor’s dulcet Queen’s English tones sarcastically danced towards his ears as the gentleman himself, suddenly popped up on one side of him.

Never one to stray too far Raphael was suddenly on the other side,

“Hurry up, I could be drinking right now instead of dealing with all the vultures hanging around” he muttered, clearly unimpressed with the take.

The biggest, most awe-inspiring person could be stood in front of him and Raphael’s face probably wouldn’t move from that impassive, somewhat impertinent expression. It was all very Edward Cullen; Magnus could suddenly understand the appeal. 

He was whisked off towards the front of the super nightclub, mind momentarily distracted away from his beautiful eyed runaway. If he had been spared it a thought, he wouldn’t have been too worried. Fate had a weird way of making people come back into each other lives when they were meant to be.

He had to believe that, otherwise he just couldn’t comprehend _her._  

* * *

Alec’s heart was thudding and he longed for a corner somewhere he could just stand and take some deep breaths. His brow was sweaty, his skin felt tight, and his hand was trembling. He was 120% sure he just:

  1. Made a pretty big fool of himself
  2. Knocked over the host
  3. Made the biggest fool of himself
  4. Seen the most beautiful man – _who also happens to be the host_ – he had ever in his life seen



But this _damn_ place was just full of cameras and lights and it was so hot and he needed a place to just sit down and put his head between his legs and and _and_ …. He was freaking the _fuck_ out! This was not his scene. Alec Lightwood did not do pretty parties and meet beautiful men he just wanted to …. okay he just couldn't go  _there_ right now.

Alec resisted the urge to groan, he was so glad he seemed to just be one of those people that no one noticed. Here he was just having this massive mental meltdown in the middle of a VIP red carpet and everyone was just strutting their stuff around him like he wasn’t even _there._

And wasn’t that just the bloody story of his _life_!

When he’d clumsily – _two left feet, he was worse than newborn Bambi –_ knocked into the host and reached out to catch him. There was actually a ridiculous part of his _ridiculous_ mind that thought – _heh! You know whilst you’re down there why not just ... –_ he’d actually considered planting one on the host.

Then of course he woke up and remembered, Alec Lightwood you are _not_ that _guy_! Then of course it was abort mission! Abort! And he’d strategically hightailed it between the crowds of people until he was stood in this exact position having a freak out about being such a spasmodic _loon_!

He had never been happier that his face wasn’t expressive, if his face portrayed what his mind did then he’d look like some sort of demented cow and be escorted out pronto. Wouldn’t that be something to write home about. Once his parents had finished wiping the floor with his carcass.

“There you are!” The crowds just seemed to part for her, she was so beautiful, so elegant. He really did love his sister.

“Here I am, I haven’t moved,” he smiled wryly at her as she placed an arm on him, he was confused when it pegged that she had been wondering the crowds alone. It was one thing for Alec himself to be alone, he didn’t _like_ the crowds. Isabelle however was never alone.

“We’ve been looking for you,” she explained, whether she had noticed his quizzical look or not, he didn’t know.

“You found me," 

She smiled indulgently at him and patted the bit of arm she was rested on. Strangely enough, it wasn’t the least bit patronising despite the fact she was his baby sister, “This part really isn’t your scene huh?” she said somewhat apologetically.

He attempted a smile back and shrugged slightly, “It’ll be over soon, then maybe we can … catch a drink or something?” her smile brightened. She knew he was honestly trying, this was one aspect of her’s and Jace’s life that Alec did not join them on but in typical Alec fashion. He’d do anything for them if they asked him to and he’d do it with a 'sort of smile'. 

“Where’s Meliorn?” he asked just noticing that his sister’s on/off partner wasn’t plastered by her side or they weren’t off sucking face somewhere, Izzy had been known to be caught in some rather public areas when she was intoxicated.

It didn’t escape his attention that her mood seemed to darken slightly before she plastered a smile on her face and flicked her voluminous brown locks out of her face as she looked up at her big brother, “He’s running late, he’ll be here.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed slightly but he didn’t say anything, if Izzy was trying to be strong and keep it together. He could turn into a homicidal maniac and kill the person that hurt his little sister at another point in time. Her fake smile turned real as she watched the play of emotions running through his eyes.

“It’s going to be okay!” she grinned, “For both of us, don’t worry. We’re going to be just fine!” 

He nodded, his heart rate slowing down and his half crazed thoughts receded. He was a perfectly functioning member of the public. He could deal with one measly party, look after his group and get everyone home with minimal stress.

Or his name wasn’t Alec Lightwood!

Suddenly the rest of the gang was approaching from different angles. He didn’t know how they seemed to have an ‘Alec in distress beacon’.

“Oh bro!” Jace clasped him on the back as he reached them all, “You would not believe all the people that are here! Izzy you are an absolute genius; this is quite literally the only place to be right now.” He eyed up a pretty brunette that sauntered past with a seductive grin.

Clary pursed her lips, “I know a person that won’t be here if his eye’s don’t stay appropriate,” Jace blanched whilst Izzy and the rest laughed. Alec rolled his eyes but inwardly wanted to high five her for that one, for all she could seem like a possible bunny boiler. Clary really did know how to tether Jace from his impulsive nature.

Simon was positively bouncing on the spot – _the little nerd –_ whilst it may have seemed that he was too ‘geeky’ to like the party scene. The guy actually had _game_ although perhaps coming from Alec that wasn’t something to be commended.

A one eyed _toad_ had more game than him.

“Magnus should be cutting the ribbon any second now; we need to find a good spot. You guys _have_ to meet Raphael,” Alec thought he remembered someone mentioning that they were also supposed to be meeting someone’s other half.

Izzy clapped, “I know just the spot for a good visual and vantage point to get inside!”

By the time they managed to reach said spot, between more photos and interview questions and all that jazz, Magnus had already taken to podium and was clearly ready to address the crowds. It was really quite amazing how he had set this all up.

Alec watched in admiration as he commanded the crowd and spoke eloquently. He didn’t draw the polite laughs you usually heard at gala’s when something wasn’t funny but no one wanted to insult the host. He was genuinely witty, punny and interesting.

In _more_ ways than one.

“With the cutting of my glittery sash, I bid you all to have a beautiful, raw,” his voice dropped low and smooth like dripping honey as his unusual eyes scanned the crowd as though searching for something. Alec was just all over it, “ _decadent_ night,” their eyes met and Magnus winked at him with a sultry smirk before his gaze moved on and he threw his arms wide.

Alec told himself, that it wasn’t his eyes that he had met, clearly it had been someone behind him because what would someone like Magnus want with someone like _him_?

“Let the Pandemonium **_commence_**!” 

* * *

 

 Alec found himself in one of two places he knew he was likely to end up whilst he waited for everyone to get drunk, bored, or start causing trouble so that he could swoop in and save the day before anyone got decked or a camera light flashed.

 The nightclub was phenomenal – _phenomenally baking hot –_ no really, it was, but then it _was_ also amazing what Magnus had done with the place. It was a strange mix of classy, trashy, decadent and yet filthy. He had managed to combine the concept of being high class with something that was almost taboo-ishly common. But a hipster common, where it was like artisan bread for quadruple the price instead of your standard smart price - _dirt cheap_ \- bread loaf.

Alec could understand how he was so successful, he had an inherent ability to combine things that no one else would deem plausible. Bringing people together and making a hella profit from it. The guy was a business genius.

He could understand why their parents didn’t fuss too much about them attending.

From the moment they entered, he magically seemed to lose everyone again. Izzy was muttering about Meliorn, Simon was going on about Raphael this and Raphael _that,_ Clary and Jace just seemed to up and poof away as usual. He wasn’t too worried, they usually found him again, otherwise he knew to move towards the commotion.

Around his siblings, there was _always_ a commotion. 

So, as per, he was by one of the bars. A quieter one, if it seemed possible that such a place would have a ‘quiet bar’. The other place he was likely to be found was lurking in a dark corner but he had a feeling that in such a place he might end up getting into a weird situation. Weird things always happened around Alec, probably because he was so awkward, he was never quite sure how to get himself out of sticky situations in a normal standard fashion before they got out of hand.

He resisted the urge to lay his head on the fine granite counter, he was such a home bird, it was way past his bedtime and yet …. He briefly flicked up his index finger against the counter and inwardly praised the staff as almost instantly, a brightly coloured juice was placed in front of him.

He’d ordered the virgin cocktail right off the bat, wanting to keep his sense sharp.

He had wondered after the second if perhaps they had misunderstood what the word ‘virgin’ cocktail meant when he found himself feeling extraordinarily relaxed – _really_ wasn’t helping the sleepy vibe he had going either. But then it just tasted so _good_ so he’d figured ‘YOLO’ and ordered another.

“…There you are!” Alec jerked slightly as someone touched his back with one hand and leaned against the bar with the other arm. As far as he knew, no one would be looking for him and his siblings would probably be too drunk to sound so collected. “I’ve been wondering around looking for my hazel eyed angel, who’d have thought I’d find you here, tucked away in a neat little corner,” the disembodied voice was clearly amused.

Alec looked up and his eyed about fell out his skull when stood in front of him, for the second time in the night was the host, Magnus Bane. As if the first time hadn’t been traumatic enough, now he had to deal with him, somewhat under the influence and looking like a loser sat on his tod at the bar staring into space. 

His mouth flapped as he made to say something in return to the gorgeous man in front of him, but alas his fabulous brain seemed to have forgotten how to communicate with his mouth and vocal cords. He dreaded to think what sort of fish like creature he resembled sitting there, eyes wide and mouth flapping **_literally_** like a fish out of water.

Magnus either wasn’t expecting a response or thought to save him from himself,

He smiled – _and didn’t that short circuit Alec’s brain –_ and took the empty seat next to Alec. In all honesty, pretty much the whole side of the bar he was sitting at was empty, people preferring to grab their drink and sit at the plush surrounding seats of the exclusive area or hit the dance floor.

“I don’t recall you, which is funny because I’d never forget a beauty like yours,” _god_ it had to be a sin to be that smooth and to have that much game. Luckily, Alec’s brain seemed to reengage and he found himself able to respond.

“Lightwood,” he blurted out and then reddened and coughed slightly to clear his throat, “…You may be more familiar with my sister and brother, Alec Lightwood,” he noticed the recognition flicker in the host’s – _Magnus’ –_ eyes. That was usually how it went, he was the forgotten son until he mentioned his family name.

Rather unremarkable socially due to his social ineptness but an absolute shark in his father’s business when he was actually given the chance. He was better known amongst the older generation that actually worked, he found that the people his age with the access to money he had tended to … not know how such money was made.

Business Alec and Social Alec were again … like chalk and cheese, two very different people. Business Alec got shit done with barely a stutter in sight. Social Alec -> Mess. He was an absolute mess the moment you took him out of his comfort zone with people he didn’t know.

Business and pleasure really were two different things.

Magnus clicked his fingers, “Ah yes of course, the eldest Lightwood child, I know _of_ you but I can’t say that I’ve ever had the _pleasure_ ,” he positively purred as he held out a slender hand, neatly painted sparkly black on the nails and, fingers adorned with various jewellery. “Pleased to formally meet you _Alexander,_ may I call you Alexander? You may call me –“

“Magnus! What the devil are you doing over there? Don’t you remember Raphael wanted us to meet someone?” Ragnor projected as he walked towards his ever disappearing friend with large strides, for such a usually sociable guy, he had picked the worst night to be suddenly absent.

Alec held back his smile as Magnus rolled his eyes skyward as if in extreme exasperation before turning to his friend, “Ragnor, meet Alexander Lightwood, Alexander meet Ragnor, my …. Friend,” he introduced them both hastily whilst giving his friend the side eye. 

Ragnor, had a brief double take when he realised he had interrupted something,

“Pleasure to meet you Alexander,” he automatically responded – _his parents had brought him up right_ – and nodded at Alec’s clumsy retort, before returning the side eye aimed his way with an equal intensity, “ _Raphael_ , and his guest are waiting for you when you’re done,” with that he spun on his heel and made himself sparse.

Ragnor wasn’t typically an arse but Magnus had a bad track record with potential partners.

Magnus mentally counted in his head to refrain from shouting before plastering the smile back on his face, “Where were we? Yes, obviously, I’m Magnus and my, my, where have the Lightwood’s been hiding you?” Alec didn’t know how he did it.

He was still holding out his hand, not the least bit awkward about it,

Alec blushed and grasped it, his face becoming positively alight when Magnus planted a small kiss on his pale hands. He really, really wasn’t usually the blushing virgin type – _except the fact that he was a virgin and he was blushing, god he was a mess –_ but he just wasn’t used to such attention.

“Locked in the tower, with all the other dusty relics,” he joked deadpan and whaaaa – _what was in those drinks! Alec Lightwood did not have a witty bone in his body –_ Magnus chuckled politely and played along, this young man was so alluring. 

“Well I’m glad someone brought out the duster because you’re an absolute gem,” he winked as he said it, aware of how cheesy it was and not caring in the slightest when Alec’s pale neck also began to gently glow red. 

Magnus sighed quite charmed; Alexander really was quite unusual,

Sat before him was someone that he actually wanted to talk to, he was also very aware of his other duties and the fact that the opening of his super club wasn’t the time to be spending all his attention on one mysteriously alluring Lightwood.

“I’d love to chat but I have to meet Sherwin, however it has been an absolute pleasure and I’d love to speak with you again, if you’d be open to exchanging numbers?” Magnus wasn’t sure why he posed it as a question, he hadn’t yet received a rejection.

And the way Alexander was responding to him, it was clear that he had at least _some_ interest.

Alec scratched the back of his head and wobbled slightly, he probably would have toppled right off the seat if Magnus hadn’t caught hold of him and steadied him. The exotic shorter man smirked and Alec could just tell he was about to deliver another one of his lines. 

He hadn’t known he would be so easy, to fall for such _cheese,_ the embarrassment _!_

“Alexander, _darling,_ I know I’m quite fabulous but there’s really no need to be falling for me quite _yet_ ,” their eyes held and Alec felt his heart begin to pound fast again and feelings welled up that he hadn’t before experienced, hadn’t had the _chance_ to experience.

He nodded,

“I-I … yes,” he stuttered slightly before he steeled himself up, he was Alec Lightwood, he could be more than just a mess of jumbled words and confusion. He made it 20 plus more than a few years sorting out his siblings’ shit, he could sort out his own shit like a real boy too! “I mean yes, I’d like that,” Magnus’ smile was blinding.

They exchanged numbers,

Magnus stood to his feet and brushed himself of imaginary lint, “I really do hope to hear from you Alexander, you’re really a breath of fresh air amongst these parts,” with a brief wave and a smouldering sultry look, Magnus had gone back into the crowds.

Alec turned to throw back his drink and hit the glass back on the top, somewhat impressed when it didn’t break under the force. He wasn’t sure whether he had lost his mind or bloody won the lottery. In what life had he ever expected to get the phone number of a guy.

A _seriously_ hot, business genius …. Absolute Don Lothario of a guy.

Alec wished he still had some of his cocktail left, he couldn’t believe he had just got the number of one of the biggest names in town, big, not only for his business sense but more famously, the size of his bed and those he invited into it.

A* for Alec.

He didn’t even have time to start that freak out of the night before Clary was grasping on his arm and jarring his thoughts into the present. Her large grass green eyes were filled with worry and Alec felt his heart stop, that could only mean one thing.

“Alec! I’m so glad I’ve found you,” he noticed that she was out of breath as though she had been running around – _and what was with everyone acting like he was purposely hiding from them –_ “It’s Izzy and Jace, there’s trouble downstairs!”

Alec instantly sobered up and stood up, he knew something like this was going to happen. He just bloody knew it.

“Show me.”

* * *

 Jace took a swig from the long neck of the beer he was nursing, bobbing his head softly to the beat of the song playing. He could see this place fast becoming somewhere he was going to be spending a lot of time, great drinks, variation in music – his eyes trailed a hot little number walking by in a micro skirt – absolute _babes_ walking around.

Clary sighed as she returned and elegantly managed to seat herself onto the plush throne like chair, “I can’t find her anywhere, and you’re sure she said she was just going to the bathroom?” she clarified as she reached out to take a sip of the cocktail Jace had been watching for her.

He nodded,

“Definitely, she said she was heading for the bathroom and that she’d be right back, I get the idea something isn’t quite right though,” Jace mused, his eyes scanning the room briefly before returning to the beautiful lady sat opposite him. Clarissa Fray really was stunning.

She pursued she lips slightly, “I agree, she was supposed to be meeting Meliorn but I’ve not seen them together all evening,” she paused for another sip, “Come to think of it, I’ve not seen him at all,” Jace looked mildly concerned.

“Me either, and with Izzy in the mood she’s in from Maryse, she’s likely to be a little…” he stopped as though searching for the right word.

“…Wild?” Clary responded for him with a wry smile, perhaps not the most complimentary of words but Isabelle really was a passionate character and when she was upset. She did tend to turn towards the bottle a little too hard.

Jace hummed and nodded,

The two of them sat in silence for a while, it was kind of awkward. They were at a bit of a stalemate relationship wise. Clary just wasn’t willing to accept Jace’s playboy persona because she knew it just wasn’t him, he wasn’t like that at all, and she didn’t understand why he felt the need to fuel the fire.

Similarly, Jace may not be the ‘playboy’ type but he was a transient kind of person and he just wasn’t sure he was quite ready to be shackled down and committed to her. He loved that she called him out on his shit and proved to be an equal, someone who inspired and challenged him to be better.

But ….

Clary tossed her drink back and her emerald eyes shone as she internally fired herself up, “This is ridiculous Jace! Are we really going to sit here and give up before anything has really been decided? I’m not asking you to give anything up, I’m just asking you to be real,” she put her point across,

Jace put his bottle down and resisted the urge to sigh, just one night.

He just wanted one _fucking_ night. 

“Who says we’re giving anything up? I don’t know why you want me to change, you know what I’m like that’s all that matters right? What does it matter how other people see me? I like you, you like me. Do you have to make it complicated, why isn’t that enough?” he argued tiredly.

Clary’s face darkened,

“Are you serious right now?” she asked incredulously, “Are you even listening to yourself? I’m not _asking_ you to change. I’m asking you to be real! I dealt with my parents being fake my whole life and look where they ended up,” she ignored the emotion welling up at the memories, “How do you think it feels for me to have people telling me what they have or haven’t done with you when I _know_ we’re together,”

Unfortunately for Clary, she seemed to forget that just as stubborn as she could be, Jace could be worse.

“I’m sorry that happened to you, of course I am, I can’t imagine.” He said sympathetically but then steeled himself up, “But bad things happen all the time and we move on and still have parts we have to play. You know the truth; why does it matter what some stupid girl says or doesn’t say?”

Clary stood in anger and had to refrain from tossing the remaining of her drink in his face,

“It _matters_ when I know that your _mother_ continues to throw girls at you and sell you like a two buck whore. If you’re my guy then at least man up, be _real_ and be my guy. Don’t fuck me around and pretend like you don’t know what’s going on. I’m not a stupid redhead, I know what she’s doing and I know you all hate it. Look what she’s doing to Izzy, _hell_ look at Alec!” her chest rose and fell angrily as she finished.

Jace blinked up at her,

It wasn’t necessarily that he thought she was stupid. He just didn’t think she had cottoned on to what was happening in the Lightwood household. Then again, considering her background perhaps she had a special antenna for bullshit and then with the performance before they left … he also bet he might have given a few things away after one too many a couple of times. Clary was good at getting information from him when he was a little wasted.

It really was too bad that things weren’t as simple as she wanted.

He opened his mouth to reply when a very familiar shriek reached his ears, it seemed that it was familiar to Clary also as she whipped round and leant over the exclusive area balcony barriers to look out over the mass of people below, very quickly locating who she was looking for.

“Jace …” she said lowly, a sickening feeling building in her stomach,

A circle was quickly forming around one very stoic, well dressed and longed haired man with another party goer stood behind him and one stumbling, drunk and clearly upset young lady about to lob a glass at them.

Their disagreement was immediately brushed under the carpet at the impending danger, both only had Isabelle Lightwood in mind.

“Find Alec, now!” Jace ordered, Clary nodded and the two immediately separated.

* * *

 

 Magnus had to work hard to control his reactions, something he didn’t usually do. Sherwin was not how he expected him to be. Saying that, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to be expecting, Raphael had been strangely tight lipped about the person he was introducing them to.

He could understand why now,

Even Ragnor looked a little shell shocked, and he _knew_ English people were second to none at presenting one face but secretly meaning another. The young contact wearing, nerdy and yet strangely _hot_ and super confident motor mouth sat in front of them was not who they were expecting.

“So, you guys must be Magnus and Ragnor, I’ve heard a lot about you,” he positively beamed and Raphael looked like there was a thousand and one places he’d rather be than experiencing this little “meet the parents” type scenario. 

Ragnor was still staring, so Magnus guessed it was up to him to take the reins on this one,

“That we are, and you must be Sherlock? It was quite the surprise when our little cherub mentioned that he wanted us to meet someone,” Magnus smirked, ignoring the evil eyes Raphael was drilling into his forehead. If he couldn’t take a dirty look by now, then really what kind of man would he be?

Dead. He’d be a dead man the way his friend’s slung them at him. Goodness knew Raphael only came wearing dirty expressions.

Simon, rather than looking taken aback looked amused,

“And you’re just as he said you would be! I’ve never been partial to Simon so it’ll be interesting to see what names you come up with,” he said cheekily before lightly bumping and sending a purely besotted look at Raphael, “I’m surprised Raphael even mentioned me, he can be so shy sometimes,”

Ragnor’s mouth actually dropped when Raphael’s pale usually hard as stone face softened slightly. Magnus took note that this Simon may be a force to be reckoned with, and was actually someone that could turn out to be someone really very important to his friend.

The four began a light conversation, Magnus figured he at least owed them that. He noticed his chief of security making his way suspiciously towards where they were sat and supposed that the night wouldn’t be complete without at least one problem.

“Mr Bane, we have a problem on the main dance floor, how would you like us to proceed?”

Magnus looked up from his conversation with mild irritation before the words themselves filtered through. He couldn’t wait until this event finished, it was lame being at your own party and being unable to really enjoy the event with a little liquid love – _if you got what he meant –_ it just wasn’t appropriate with the volume of media milling around.

Ragnor, Raphael and Simon paused their conversation to look at him and the chief of security crouched besides him to speak. 

“Just what sort of problem are we talking here?” he asked for clarification, eyes narrowing slightly. Obviously if it was regular folk he didn’t see why he was being interrupted, it was simple case of asking them to leave. However, he did understand if it was someone relevant there needed to be a bit more finesse.

That being said, Pandemonium may be about disorder but he would not tolerate _mess_ within his doors.

“The Lightwoods, no one knows exactly how you’d like us to proceed,”

Magnus tsk-ed his irritation growing, “That’s not answering the kind of problem we’re talking darling, or which Lightwood,” 

Simon jumped to his feet and was off like a shot,

Odd but okay. 

The chief of security coughed, “Er …. All of them Mr Bane. Miss Lightwood has just glassed another guest, there are reports that Mr Wayland has just entered the situation and he isn’t happy, Miss Fray is also bringing Mr Lightwood, the DJ has stopped playing and the media are moving in,”

Magnus resisted the urge to pinch his nose hard and swear profusely – _simply not his style –_ “Well then, what are you doing, show me to this situation!”

He should have known the Lightwoods would be trouble.

* * *

 

 “You **_arse_** ” she yelled sloppily throwing her glass of – _what even was it? –_ she didn’t even know what the hell was in there. She went to the bar, told them to make it strong and hey presto. Her _boyfriend,_ ex? Bit on the side? God she didn’t even know what he was either.

She was a mess, her head was all spaced out, the room was spinning and she was just so _fucking_ angry.

Meliorn didn’t even move, the glass and all its contents hit him square in the chest and he didn’t even flinch, not when the contents splashed up into his eyes and face, and not when the glass hit the dance floor and smashed.

“Isabelle, I think you need to go home now,” 

Izzy laughed bitterly,

“ **Don’t** you tell me what to do! **No one** gets to tell me what to do,” her voice raised, she didn’t even care as the music lowered and slowed to a stop and people were dodging out of her way as she swayed and stumbled slightly.

Meliorn sighed,

“Is this really where you want to do this?”

She felt her blood boil, was this a joke? She hated when people did this. They acted like she was the problem. Oh Izzy you drunken mess go home or, Oh Izzy stop airing your dirty linen in public. She could do whatever the _fuck_ she wanted, she was Isabelle Lightwood, that name meant something.

It _had_ to mean something!

Or else what was all the sacrifices for?!

“Do what?” she taunted throwing her arms wide, “How dare you bring her here and throw this in my face, I was _waiting_ for you! How dare you mug me off, do you know who I am?” she was so angry she was shaking, she went right up into his face and she wasn’t going to apologise.

Meliorn didn’t even flinch,

It was funny how some of the qualities you once loved in a person always became something that worked against you when things went sideways, Meliorn was cold, logical and unshakeable. He always had been, she could literally strip naked and shriek in his face and he would retain that iron clad control. 

“Isabelle, we are not going to discuss this now. We can discuss this like adults tomorrow,”

She clapped her hands loud and mockingly as she looked around her. She was too far gone to see the faces but hey, if the people wanted a performance, she’d give them a performance, fuck her mother and fuck Meliorn. No one told her what to do.

“No. We’ll discuss it now, we’ll discuss how you’re sleeping with other people, we’ll discuss how you were supposed to be here with me and you brought your own bit on the side, we’ll discuss how I’ve been looking for you and instead you’re here sucking face with that two-bit bimbo over there,” she roared,

Meliorn’s eye twitched,

Game and match, Isabelle smirked, if there was one thing she had learnt from her mother it was how to take someone’s weakness and run with it. 

“How much did you pay her? Does she know anything about you? About what you’ve done? Does she know about ….” She made an obscene gesture referring to sizing and Meliorn stepped forward almost involuntarily. Before closing his eyes and clenching his fists as if mentally refocusing himself. 

Izzy laughed again, “Careful Meliorn, you’re showing a crack in your armour,”

“Grow up Isabelle,” he retorted, his iron clad control once again contained once he had realised the strategy she was playing. “We both know that our _relationship,_ if we could call it that was not exclusive. She is not the first as I am sure you had others on the side. If not then well,” he shrugged his shoulders, a feat not characteristic of such an elegant person,

“You are certainly not your parent's child if you didn’t expect this to happen, you’re a Lightwood, I know exactly who you are. Perfect for getting me where I needed to be quicker, whilst also an enjoyable lay. The things you could do ….”

He didn’t get to finish,

Isabelle was staring blankly at nothing as the words sunk in, not unlike something their mother would say.

Meliorn didn’t even see it coming, Jace’s fist went careening into his face with incredible force, so strong was his anger. It was probably for the best that not many people could actually hear the hurled abuse between the two, because if Jace had heard exactly everything that Meliorn had said, he would have been right in there with a follow up.

Pandemonium struck at once, appropriate given the name of the location.

Meliorn was downed by the strike to his face, his pretty companion screaming as she tried to stem the flow of blood from his likely broken nose. Jace was immediately pulled away by close hand security who had been monitoring the event, also cupping his smarting fist. 

Clary was by his side mere moments later, her fiery tongue lashing as she cussed out the security and attempted to get them off her guy. Simon too, popped up on the other side to assist his best friend, he may have had an odd relationship with Jace but he was a friend, and Simon wasn’t going to stand to one side. 

Alec was half propping up his sister and attempting to keep her shielded as big tears welled up in her eyes and she tried desperately to hold them back. He felt hopeless eyeing up the camera phones and flash photography in the background. 

He was screwed.

It was actually pretty impressive how smoothly the security managed to move them, without it seeming like they were being removed or coerced to a quiet section of the club. The last he heard from the dance floor was a proclamation of free drinks, a massive cheer and the music again begin booming.

* * *

 

 “…Should I be surprised?”

The group looked up and half of them immediately looked down again when they were looking straight into the mildly amused eyes of Magnus Bane, and twin irritated looks of Ragnor and Raphael. It was hard to tell with Raphael, he always looked irritated but it almost seemed that he was as amused as Magnus.

Alec stepped forward to take charge as always, 

“I…we, I’m sorry!” he stuttered, what the hell was he actually supposed to say?! They’d ruined his opening, “We owe you a massive apology, that was completely uncalled for, anything we can do in retribution, please let us … me, know” he reddened, as Magnus’ eyes focused on him with interest briefly before he looked at the others. 

“Well I suppose it’s never a party without at least one brawl but really darlings, any other night!” he joked lightly and then rolled his eyes when Alec in particularly looked even more ashamed, “I think bruised knuckles and the media storm of tomorrow is enough retribution don’t you?” 

They all winced at the reminder of what tomorrow would bring.

“And really Mr Wayland, the face? Did you _have_ to punch him in the face?” Magnus sighed, Meliorn was a well-known international model. Whether or not, the poor dear would have a job now with a broken nose and broken face would remain to be seen.

“No one talks about my family like that,” Jace responded almost sulkily, he didn’t regret a thing. Clary patted his shoulder and Simon grinned.

Magnus tsked, “Such a Neanderthal, make love not war children.” He waggled his fingers at them playfully before looking at Alec again, “Alexander, you may come again, but perhaps next time leave your friends at home. Guests being afraid of their safety isn’t exactly what I’m trying to promote here,”

“Are we being kicked out?” Clary asked incredulously, not that they wanted to stay any longer, probably wouldn’t have been a good idea with Izzy being in a near enough catatonic state but it was the principle of the matter.

Ragnor scoffed, “You’re lucky he isn’t banning the lot of you, your behaviour was barbaric, were you raised in a barn? Regardless of your name there is just some things you don’t do. Take your domestics home, not out in public, I despair for whoever does your public relations.” 

Magnus held out a hand to silence him, 

“Sorry Biscuit, you’ve ruffled a lot of feather with your little display this evening, no bans but let’s take a little break?” Magnus shrugged helplessly, his hands were certainly slightly tidied, he was trying to run a business here, he couldn’t be condoning such things. “I’ll have a car brought round for you on me,” 

They got up to leave, Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm as he moved to walk past with a rapidly paling Isabelle,

“Really darling, I hope you’ll use that number I gave you, no harm done,” he smiled,

Alec went to reply when Izzy curled over and emptied her stomach,

Right over Magnus’ winklepickers.

Alec’s jaw dropped and he wished the floor would just open up and take him right there,

Magnus resisted the urge to shriek,

Just _fucking_ typical.

* * *

 

Again please check out Jay's Art specific to this chapter [Link](http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/146857718118/my-art-for-the-shadowhunters-big-bang-validation) and also a drawing of Izzy inspired by this fic [Link](http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/146861165236/izzy-from-shadowhunters-inspired-by-my-big-bang)


	3. Precipitating the Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's that time again, welcome to the third chapter, I've got to hurry to dish this one out before my night medication knocks me out, I have the worst flu! Thank you so much for the kudos, hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Is she awake yet?”

Alec looked away from the window as his brother joined him and shook his head, 

“No, but then she could be pretending, last night was not a good night for her,” Jace nodded and then sighed,

“Have you seen any media yet?” he asked curiously,

Alec shook his head again, “I can’t bear to see what mockery is going to made of her, of us, Jace do you know how lucky we are that Meliorn didn’t press charges against you? _Hell_ he might still yet, have you heard from the parents yet?” Alec tried to keep the hysteria out of his voice, from the look he received back from Jace, he didn’t think it worked,

“No, Robert left for work early, I have no idea where Maryse is. I haven’t looked at anything either, I think we’re really in the shit this time bro,” Alec agreed wholeheartedly with him, they’d really screwed the pooch and he couldn’t help but feel responsible.

Jace made a disproving noise,

“I know that face,” Alec immediately tried to school his face into something else, “Uh uh, stop blaming yourself, you know, I know you see yourself as some kind of father figure eldest but we _are_ adults too you know. We need to take more responsibility,”

Alec looked at his brother with fresh eyes, that was almost too insightful,

Jace scoffed and pushed him, “Come on, I might be a meathead but there are _some_ brains in here!” 

They both laughed, it slowly trickled out as they stood together by the window,

“We’re really going to pay for this aren’t we?” Jace sighed and Alec nodded,

“Unfortunately, we played right into their hands,”

Jace leaned an arm against the window and looked out, “You know Clary suspects,”

Alec’s heart skipped a beat, 

Jace gave a disbelieving laugh, “I know right, she suspects what Maryse and Robert make us do but she doesn’t understand why we still play ball, I don’t know what to do. I can’t give her what she wants, with this on top of things, they’re only going to ask for something else. She’s all I have left to give up,”

Alec, reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry this is the way it has to be,” 

Jace shrugged and smiled sadly,

“Hey, it isn’t all bad, I want for nothing as long as we play ball. There are worse positions to be in, one day it’ll get to the point where the we have to break the cycle and I know we will,” he grabbed Alec’s supportive arm tightly and then let go as he pushed off the window, 

“We better go wake Izzy,” 

* * *

 

 “You make no sense,”

Magnus rolled his eyes,

“Thanks darling, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear, your never ending support of my decisions,”

Raphael smirked and shrugged, “You don’t tell me these things for my support, you tell me so that I can bluntly tell you how I truly feel about them,” Magnus resisted the urge to pout, that was very true. Raphael was that one friend that told you if your ass looked massive in those trousers.

“He’s right though you know,” Ragnor added unhelpfully from where he was stationed at his laptop,

“Well it doesn’t matter what sense I make now my cabbages,” he announced pushing on, he wished he didn’t when both friends stopped what they were doing and looked at him suspiciously. “I’ve already made contact with Robert Lightwood; we made a deal of such,”

Ragnor groaned, 

Raphael looked disappointed,

“Whaaat?” Magnus complained, jumping to his feet to scoop up the Chairman, who was inching towards Raphael and not Magnus and – _rude_ – he didn’t understand why that kitty loved Raphael so much. Especially now his dear friend was being such a traitor. “Regardless of what you may think of the Lightwoods they are a success and it is smart to have them in pocket,”

Ragnor spluttered as he attempted to argue but couldn’t,

Raphael’s expression didn’t change, “What does that make you to barter with a family that does what they do?” he asked sombrely and Magnus couldn’t stop the pout that time. Sometimes he wished Raphael wasn’t so smart and he’d just let him _win_. 

“Perhaps I could help?” Magnus suggested weakly and Raphael snorted,

“We all know that Robert and Maryse are talented and ruthless but would not be completely where they were socially without also using their children as pawns. You offering to get rid of this media storm for them may end up with you being another pawn for them rather than them being a pawn for you,”

Magnus hated when he talked sense,

“What exactly was this deal you promise them? You didn’t exchange the media storm for their son did you?” Ragnor perked up and Magnus’ hand flew to his chest with actual offence. Honestly though, okay, so _sometimes_ he thought with his business head but he really wasn’t an animal, bartering with _people_ was a step too far, even for him.

“What do you take me for?” he demanded, “I merely stated than in exchange for attempting to control the media storm, of which may I just say – _I did last night –_ there is little to actually control except rumours. Considering rumours are what the Lightwood’s love working with, I’ve kept my side of the deal. I’m going to see Robert next Monday with what I want once he’s seen evidence that I’ve controlled the fallout. A whole week and a day, It’s like he thinks I’m some sort of amateur” Magnus couldn’t keep the disgust out of his voice.

His two friend both gave him unimpressed looks, 

“So in short, you have no idea what you want?” Ragnor summed up,

“Nada.” Raphael agreed. 

Magnus gave them both a deadpan face, and then become very serious, “Perhaps that _is_ my point darlings,” they both looked at him slightly unsettled. Magnus did serious only when he was talking big business or when something really bothered him.

There was no talking him out of what he had planned when he was serious, 

“How so?” Raphael asked curiously, wiggling his fingers absently to get the Chairman’s attention, Ragnar was equally interested and his laptop sat forgotten to one side. Magnus in a serious mood was something to pay attention to. 

“I owe Robert nothing, but Alexander. I think he could be someone worth something. The media storm might make Robert and Maryse happy but more importantly they may be more lenient on their children which will put me more in favour with Alexander,”

Ragnor clicked his tongue, “Or it’ll raise his eyebrows and suspicions,”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Not everyone has the English Pride and superstition Ragnor,’ 

Raphael chuckled darkly, he probably had more understanding of the Lightwoods than Magnus via what he knew from Simon. His dear boy certainly had a motor mouth and when you could siphon through the pure mass of information he spewed, there was a lot of data given.

“This is going to be interesting if you truly think it’ll work so simply,” 

Magnus’ eyes shined,

“It will, one way or another,” 

* * *

 

 They figured by mid-afternoon they had waited long enough,

Jace raised his hand to knock on Izzy’s door and then paused and looked back anxiously at Alec, 

“Err …” he drawled, “Do you want to do the honours?” he asked quasi courteously, 

Alec smirked, 

“Nah, I think you’ve got it,” he replied patting Jace’s shoulder sympathetically, was he mad?

Jace sighed, it had been worth a shot,

He knocked strongly, and waited,

When they heard Izzy’s dulcet tones allowing them entrance, they both stared at each other with wide eyed. They had been expecting some weak voiced response, not unlike what they usually faced when Izzy had done something so stupid and had woken up needing to face it. 

They opened the door and weren’t expecting what they saw, 

Isabelle was yet to be dressed, sporting a plush white dressing gown and matching hair towel, a pink crème face mask covered her face and cucumbers covered her eyes. “Must have been a wild party last night, can’t remember a single thing and my eyes are so swollen!” she said brightly.

Alec and Jace exchanged another set of anxious looks, that …. was certainly _not_ what they were expecting to deal with. Isabelle and Jace were certainly known to get black out drunk, but then again neither of them had caused such a debacle before.

Izzy lifted one of the cucumbers when she sensed the tension in the air and looked at her brothers suspiciously, “Is there something you aren’t telling me?” her one visible eye narrowed slightly, Alec winced slightly at its appearance.

Her eye didn’t just appear to be swollen, she looked like she had contracted pink eye or something. Jace however wasn’t known for his tact, but was known for watching ridiculously movies and being ridiculously gullible.

“Hey, did someone fart on your pillow?” he blurted and Isabelle grabbed at the cushion on the chaise longue she was on and lobbed it at him, due to her one eyed lack of co-ordination it was off by miles but it definitely got the sentiment across that she hadn’t found it amusing.

“Stop getting your information from Wikipedia and stupid frat boy movies!” she shrieked, “I don’t have pinkeye!” 

“Bacterial conjunctivitis,” Alec correctly quietly, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, her literally red - _pink -_  eye turned to him and his teeth clacked as he shut his mouth very quickly. Whatever it was she had, he didn’t want her to throw something that might pass it to him.

“Whatever! I’m just dehydrated!” she insisted, “Now stop changing the subject, worse than a pair of old fishwives the two of you” she muttered swinging her legs off the chaise and standing slightly wobbly. Clearly the effects of last night’s intoxication hadn’t quite worn off yet.

The brothers again looked at each other doing a mental, ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’. Alec resisted the urge to curse when he tugged his ear subtly going for rock and Jace narrowed his eyes signalling paper. Clearly wasn’t going to be his day.

“What exactly do you remember?” Alec asked curiously, 

Jace looked impressed by his start and Alec had to supress the desire to flip him the bird, how else had he been expecting Alec to start. He wasn’t just going to dive in and say ‘Oh by the way, you made a right tit of yourself, glassed your boyfriend and then threw up on the host’s shoes’.

Then he remembered who Jace was. That was _exactly_ what he would have done. 

Izzy looked to the ceiling as she had a thought, “We were taking pictures outside, I was drinking, someone gave me a couple of shots, I was alone, I was looking for Meliorn, I found you” her eyes met Alec as she said this,” hmmm, then it’s all a little blank, oh! Some more cocktails, shots, looking for Meliorn, did I go to the bathroom?” She looked at Jace.

Jace nodded,

She shook her head absently, almost dislodging the other cucumber, “hmm no, I think I was going to go to the bathroom and then I grabbed someone’s shot and then I ….” She blanched. “No … no, no no no no, please. No”

Jace nodded solemnly,

“Yes.”

“Don’t say yes!” Alec hissed, “You don’t know what you’re saying yes to!”

“Oh god no! did I _wet_ myself?” she asked scandalised, and then she sniffed herself making her brothers blink in confusion, it was clear that she had recently taken a shower, but before either of them could asked, she continued on as more information from the night before came back to her, “Oh why! Please! Why am I being punished, I threw up on Magnus?!”

Alec nodded slowly,

Jace was still on the sniffing, “Not to digress when you’re making excellent progress but, we don’t know if you peed yourself and why would you smell yourself after you’ve showered?” Isabelle looked besides herself and having to go back to answer Jace’s question was clearly distressing,

“ ** _because_** if you’ve ever smelt urine it doesn’t go away! Alec! You’re the responsible one! How could you let me throw up on his shoes! Did you see them?” she wailed, knocking her towel off as she threw herself back onto the chaise and grabbed at her damp hair.

She’d lost both the cucumbers and smeared the face mask.

Alec didn’t understand the question, “His shoes? …. Well no, they were covered by your vomit,”

Also clearly the wrong thing to say when Izzy wailed again,

“I know they _were_ that’s the problem! They were winklepickers but not any! Those were tailor made with the finest Italian leather! I saw a fashion expose on him where he spoke about them. One of his _favourite_ pairs! I have to fix this!” her eyes sparkled with tears.

Alec loathed to tell her the worst of the matter. Clearly despite their ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors game’, Jace was feeling a little compassionate for Alec and decided to take some of the heat for this one. Alec was glad, goodness knows he was going to get it enough later. 

“Izzy, I think there is something you need to know,” he said slowly, Isabelle lowered her hands from her eyes to look at him as if thinking there was nothing else that could possibly go wrong, “I think you and Meliorn are finished,”

Alec and Jace weren’t sure if she looked devastated or relieved; her face seemed caught between the two.

Then she smiled sadly, “Finally caught him in the act did I?” she asked, and they both nodded, she shrugged lightly, but it seemed to be her trying to be strong in the face of already having a meltdown about a pair of bespoke shoes, “Ah well, good riddance to bad rubbish, wasn’t like I wasn’t doing the same too. We weren’t exclusive, I’m just better at being discreet, more respectful you know,” she tried to justify it but it fell a little flat.

Her brothers closed in around her, not too close but close enough that she knew they were there.

They were Lightwoods, they couldn’t afford to be too soft.

“Not going to lie though,” Jace added mischievously, “You might actually be worse than me, you drunken mess,”

Izzy’s mouth dropped,

Alec rolled his eyes, his siblings were nuts.

It didn’t matter what it was, they always had to compete. Who was the prettiest, who was the best model, who was the most socially popular, who was the most socially unpopular. Really?! 

“Are you actually serious right now? After your track record?” she retorted in disbelief,

Jace nodded smugly,

“Please running naked through a few streets, getting caught in the flagrante delicto or having a few fights is nothing! You glassed a guy, swore at him and his mistress, insulted the shit out of him, stopped the club opening, got removed by security and then threw up on the host’s shoes!” Jace couldn’t control the laughter.

Alec really couldn’t see the humour.

Izzy looked horrified,

“Oh shit, what are mum and dad going to say?” her eyes widened, Jace’s laughter slowed to a stop, “I mean I can fix Magnus, he’ll forgive me. Ending things with Meliorn will please them but this is another notch in their post”

Alec and Jace nodded,

“That’s what we were afraid of,” Alec confirmed.

It wasn’t long after that they were summoned

* * *

 

 Robert was sat at his desk reading over some documents, his reading glasses perched on his nose when they all filed in. Jace took the lead, as Maryse’s favourite, it was unlikely that he was going to be punished heavily. Alec was next, he was definitely going to get the bollocking of the century but he was mindful that Isabelle was in for the death penalty. 

Isabelle was wearing her battle attire, her hair pristine and her makeup like a porcelain doll, if she was going to face them, she was going to face them knowing that there wasn’t a hair out of place or a single thing other than her actions – or her promiscuity – they could comment on. 

Maryse was stood by the window in the room with a goblet of red wine already in her hand, Alec winced, glad that her back was to them. Wine before sunset, that was never a good sign. Strictly speaking, his parents weren’t particularly big drinkers.

Robert sighed as Izzy closed the door and moved into her place next to her brothers, the three of them must have looked like naughty children waiting for a lashing from the headmaster. It was really quite ridiculous that they were all adults and yet they were being treated like this. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

“So I’m sure you all know why you’re here,” he started somewhat awkwardly; he always had been the goodish cop of the two - _well -_ good compared to Maryse. Alec had got his awkward nature from their father; he never really liked to say much, the more submissive character staying in the background whilst Maryse ruled the rouse.

The three nodded but stayed silent, 

Robert smiled wryly, “The matter has been dealt with, you don’t need to worry so much,” Izzy positively beamed at him, and he couldn’t resist smiling back. They always had had a special father daughter bond the two of them. He must have then felt the frosty waves coming from his wife as he lost his smile and became serious again, “but there will be consequences for this, this stunt could have had some serious implications for the business. We have been letting you do your own thing but clearly we need to remind you that these liberties come at a cost,”

The three exchanged looks, none of them particularly thought they had been getting a free ride.

Maryse finally joined the conversation turning away from the window and stalking towards the desk where her husband was sitting. She slammed her wine glass on the desk so hard it was a miracle it didn’t break, or even crack.

“I don’t even know how you could be so _stupid_ ,” she snapped 

Clearly any hope of getting away without being verbally beat down had been thrown out of the window.

They shifted uncomfortable,

“No? Nobody wants to answer me? Well then in that case let me tell you how this is going to go down because Robert is right, you are going to be punished for this,” she hissed almost shaking with rage and it seemed the more she talked about it, the angrier she got. 

No one wanted to say a word lest she verbally took their head off.

Maryse could be … no. there was no mincing it; she was a bitch through and through. She could be nice – on occasion – but generally she was quite unpleasant. Whilst it could be argued that there was many a reason and goodness knows via the Maryse foundation that dead horse had been flogged many a time. It came a point when she had to stop punishing others for what had happened to her.

Robert didn’t punish others so much – except Alec on occasion but that was probably Maryse’s will.

He was as passive as a willow tree in a hurricane. 

She walked up to Jace first, she seemed almost regretful that she had to punish her golden child but whilst she was cruel, she was fair in her cruelty. She did not punish one without punishing all, if all were involved – unless it was deemed only Alec’s fault – of course.

“You’re to break things off with that Fray girl, she’s trouble. The scandal isn’t doing our name well, you need to keep dating high flyers, the world is at your feet Jace,” her eyes positively sparkled as though she was living the perfect life he could have for him, “You’ll continue to have anything you want – anything – as long as she’s not your girl and you keep dating. You can do so much better!”

Jace opened his mouth to protest, Maryse’s eyes narrowed, and he quickly shut it,

“I’m fair Jace. We took you in as a child because it was what your parents would have wanted. You were such a difficult child,” she reached out to cup his cheek despite the harsh words she was saying, “who wouldn’t be, you had just lost your parents but with what we were dealing with and with Alec,” she paused to shoot him a filthy look – _wasn’t he in for a party_ – you have turned into the most beautiful man, I’m proud to have you as my son. If you must have her, if she is truly the one and you know she accepts you for who you truly are and have to be then of course, I will stand by you.”

It really was amazing how she always knew the right things to say to drive the stake in.

Jace nodded, defeated

“Yes Maryse, I … I,” she shushed him and smiled so softly it was eerie,

“ _Mother_ , you can call me mother, and you don’t have to make a decision now, see how you feel later. I’m sure you’ll all be meeting up later, you and your friends are all … very _close_ ,” the implication that it was not going to be a lasting closeness wasn’t lost on anyone. 

Jace didn’t speak again, his eyes remained straight forward and he wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Maryse seemed almost triumphant as she moved onto Isabelle, her victory with her ‘golden’ son almost filling her with over confidence.

“I can barely even _look_ at you,” she sneered looking at her only daughter but didn’t stop long enough to be expecting a response, “I’m not sure if I can stomach how like me you’re turning out to be-“ clearly the idea of becoming like Maryse was too much for Izzy,

Her eyes flashed as she met her mother’s almost identical eyes head on,

“I am nothing like you!” she snapped, “and I never will be!”

Maryse looked temporarily taken aback before she regained herself, “Isabelle Lightwood, you have caused us all some serious trouble, don’t you stand there with your holier than thou attitude, dressed like you’re prepared to take clients and bad mouth the woman that carried you for nine months,”

For a moment Alec wasn’t too sure if he was on his mother’s side or Izzy’s. Whilst he was on team Izzy 100% he did also have to agree that as much as he didn’t get on or agree with his mother, they did need to afford her the respect she deserved as their mother; even if the person behind the title didn’t deserve said respect.

Izzy set her jaw and lifted her chin, “When you show me a mother, I’ll show you respect,” she retorted strongly but for those who knew her well. The hurt in her voice was clear, Robert cleared his voice nervously and looked away, recognising it for what it was but again feeling unable to comment.

Maryse raised her hand as though to smack her child and then seemed to remember herself and simply clenched her fist and stormed towards Alec – but Izzy wasn’t done.

She was her mother’s child,

She didn’t know when to quit when she was ahead. Not when she was sober and certainly not when she was drunk.

“Go ahead, **_hit me_**! You certainly do it enough with your words, why not make it physical as well. Is your life really so terrible that you can’t stand to see us doing things we love and you have to ruin them too? Do you really hate us this much?” she shouted, 

Maryse paused to look back at her and she just looked tired,

It was an odd expression to see on a woman that usually looked so strong and came in two settings, angry or stoic. Right then, she looked like a woman with a chip the size of the planet earth on her shoulders. If Izzy said one more thing, Maryse looked like she would collapse under the strain.

“ _Enough_ Isabelle!” she bit out and then closed her eyes as if centring herself, Robert’s eyes softened and he silently stood from his chair, “Just enough please, don’t speak on matters that you don’t understand. You will cease your foolish behaviour from now on or I promise you, you will _regret_ it,” it was more than a promise the way she said the words. It was like she meant it with every cent of her being.

Robert slowly made his way around the desk towards his wife, worry growing in his expression,

“Alec, I tire of this, you are supposed to control this. You are supposed to stop this. I’m starting to think your incompetence knows no bounds,” her words were brutal, “You will stop this homosexual farce, you will consider a suitable girlfriend, the Branwell girl perhaps. You will prepare to take a full senior role in the Institute within three months and you will show me that you can lead and control this family appropriately,” she concluded.

Alec blanched.

Robert wrapped an arm around his wife and muttered quietly into her ear as he led her away from her children. It was quite the strangest sight, the three of them didn’t move until the door was firmly shut and even then they stayed silent for several moments.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Izzy asked, her voice small and almost childlike, Alec could almost remember the times when they were children and she was at that age where there were monsters under the bed and instead of going to their parents – _who would undoubtedly tell her not to be ridiculous_ – she would go to her eldest brother’s room and climb into his bed.

Jace laughed bitterly,

“Nah, what’s to talk about?” he flung his arms out, “We’ve been fucked over again, honestly fucked … in the arsehole … with no lube … none … again,” Alec gave him 10 points for the description, graphic nature and his ability to still laugh. No matter how jaded it seemed.

It didn’t seem to help Izzy, whose eyes immediately filled with tears,

“It’s not fair,” she cried a tear spilled over and slid down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away before it could ruin her makeup, “people look at us and want our life, but they don’t know the life we live. They don’t know that we’re trapped like prisoners and used like escorts,”

As she curled into herself, her brother’s surrounded her.

“We’ll be okay,” Alec offered,

It was all he had left.

Jace laughed and this time it was a little more genuine, one of his better points was that he was never kicked down for long before bouncing back up. Perhaps a result of losing his parents young, he could always look for the light in situations.

“Damn straight we will, we’ll meet up with Simon and Clary, get some grub, and enjoy some sun. Everything will work out. It always does,”

Alec really hoped it did. 

For all that Jace was optimistic, he was the pessimistic one and he wasn’t feeling so hopeful. 

He didn’t think the day was quite finished with them.

* * *

The silence was really awkward, and for a group as boisterous as they were. Filled with such rich characters it was really quite strange, of course being the kind of people they were, they were going to name the elephant eventually.

Granted it was always going to be one person that did it,

“Soooo,” Simon started twiddling his hands awkwardly, his eyes darting from one person to the next, “we’re all a bundle of laughs this fine afternoon,”

No one said anything for a while and then Jace met him half way ... well as much as Jace did,

“You don't say, Sherlock” he rolled his eyes in an almost Alec-esque fashion, “Always stating the damn obvious,” 

Usually that would be enough to break the ice so to speak, the way Simon and Jace loved to fake hate each other was a bit of a running gag within the group. The two had an odd relationship but when push came to shove. Woe betided anyone that had ill intent towards the resident lovable nerd; Jace would not pull his punches _literally._

Somehow everyone was still running on high tensions from the night before and the bollocking they’d received.

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Clary snapped, green eyes blazing, 

Everyone’s eyes but Jace snapped to her a little taken aback, first of all trying to gauge whether she was serious and then genuinely having a ‘WTF’ moment when they realised that she was actually pissed off. Clearly between all the drama of the night before they had missed something else, something between Jace and Clary. 

Jace made a dismissive noise and flagged down a nearby waiter, 

Alec and Isabelle exchanged worried looks, clearly remembering the warning that Maryse had posed to Jace but never quite believing that he would actually go through with what she wanted. Jace had never been the loyal follower ... that was Alec’s role.

Loveable, fiery, kickass Clary wouldn’t take being dismissed lying down,

“I said,” her voice raising slightly, not enough to disturb nearby diners, but enough to suggest that her temper was rising, “Don't talk to him like that!” she finished. Jace gave her a funny look like he believed she was off her head,

“I heard you just fine Clary,” he said slowly, “Is there a problem here?” he asked,

The table momentarily went quiet as the waiter came over and took their orders; Alec resisted the urge to groan when the waiter and Izzy started throwing googly eyes at each other and flirting their way through her order.

“Anything else I can help you with,” he asked suggestively, his eyes looking straight at his sister and Alec knew he had to cut in, the minute Izzy looked like she was searching for an equally suggestive laden response.

“No, think we’re good,” his stone cold response had the young waiter blinking owlishly and nodding somewhat rigidly before making himself sparse. Izzy pouted and stuck her tongue out at Alec,

“Always spoil my fun,” she muttered and Alec nodded,

“Too right, we know what happens when you have fun,”

Izzy winced at the barb but Alec couldn’t quite find it in himself to feel sorry for it.

During their interlude with the waiter they had missed something as Simon was attempting – _and failing_ – to subtly get their attention at the horrible tension that was rising between Jace and Clary. The poor guy was stuck between them looking backwards and forwards.

“I hate to ask,” Izzy began careful and two sets of laser eyes shot to her, Alec bet she really hated to ask right then, “but did we miss something yesterday?”

Clary scoffed, it was quite astounding how someone so pretty could make such an ugly expression,

“Why don’t you ask Jace, or better yet why don’t you ask _Maryse_?” she said spitefully,

Alec noticed Jace fisting his hands under the table and prayed to any and all divine beings that they weren’t walking into another public display. He couldn’t take any more of this madness; he just wanted to live his life, why was he being tested like this.

Obnoxiously flirtatious waiter to the rescue, 

“I managed to get your orders in real quick, I’ll just drop these waters off, pick up your smoothies ladies and then hopefully should have a little something to bring out for you,” he winked at Izzy, Alec was so relieved he didn’t even have it in him to say anything.

“I’m going to be the responsible one and say this rationally, we _really_ don’t need any more trouble,” Jace said lowly once the waiter had flounced off, “If you can’t take me the way that I am then this just isn’t going to work, I can’t believe I was willing to stick my neck out for _you_ ,” he grit his teeth and shook his head as though fighting with himself.

Jace pushed his chair back and removed the napkin from his lap, throwing it on the table. He touched Alec’s shoulder as he walked by,

“I’ll see you later,”

Alec muttered a response; Izzy quickly got up and appeared to go after him. Clary was staring forward, her already pale skin almost translucent and tears welling up in her eyes. “Did...” she started and then paused as she struggled to take in a breath, “Did he just break up with me?”

Simon floundered for something to say and looked pleadingly at Alec,

King of lack of empathy – _was he mad?_ – the two stared at each other as tears began to overfill and drip down Clary’s cheeks.

“Err” Alec blurted, his voice breaking awkwardly before he cleared his throat and tried again, “You know Jace, he can be dramatic?” he tried but it was more of a question that a comforting thing to say. He winced when Clary’s face crumpled and she covered her face.

Simon glared at him over Clary’s form,

“ _Seriously_?!” he mouthed,

Alec shrugged, he panicked under pressure, sue him!

“It’s going to be okay Clary, like Alec was trying to say” he glared at Alec harder – _and okay yeah he got it, he sucked **jeez**_ – and rubbed her back, “You know Jace is under a lot of stress, and even though you don’t want to hear it, you weren’t being fair. Just give him some time and you guys will work through it for sure,”

They sat in silence awkwardly, Clary sniffing with Simon soothing her and patting her back. Alec felt horribly awkward.

Alec noticed Izzy walked back towards them, her hair was mussed, saying of which her lipstick was a little smudged, and wait – there was a button on her top that wasn’t quite right. He looked around and narrowed his eyes when he saw the waiter grinning and high fiving one of his colleagues.

So much for her going after Jace.

He barely let one her butt cheeks touch the chair before he turned furious eyes at her,

“Are you _serious_?!” he demanded quietly,

She honestly looked surprised as though she didn’t realise she had been caught out,

“What? I went after Jace, you saw me!” she tried to argue and Alec felt cold and betrayed.

Had they really all been so damaged by their parents and Max’s passing that they had become these monsters? How was anything they were doing okay? He didn’t know who they were anymore, and he didn’t think he would recognise them if he saw their reflections in a mirror.

He leaned in close, there was no need to shadow Clary’s hurt with his sister’s selfishness. So what she was hurting. That didn’t make her special, they were all hurting. What gave her the right to go off for a quick _fiddle_  when other people’s lives were falling apart in light of her screw up? 

She started this volatile reaction.

“Unless you’re telling me that you and Jace are in an incestuous relationship, I’m calling bull,” he was so angry he could barely see straight, “you’re so _selfish_ , you are just like **_her_** ,” there was no need to say which ‘her’ he was referring to, “next time you abandon us to your libido, look in the bloody mirror before you come back to the table,” 

He dismissed her when he was finished; she had nothing to say that he wanted to listen to in that moment. 

He turned back to Simon and Clary and it was pretty obvious that lunch was bust,

“Maybe we should call it a day?” Simon suggested scratching the back of his head and Alec nodded,

“I’ll get the cheque, we’ll catch up with you guys later maybe?” he asked and Simon pulled an odd face, looking at Clary’s state. 

“Yeah, maybe” 

Alec didn’t think that was very encouraging, he didn’t stop to watch them leave but went to fix the bill, sure not to leave a single penny tip.

Isabelle could find her own damn way home.

* * *

His head was whirling; it had been a while since it had been one of these times, one year and ten months in fact, that’s how long it had been since they had lost Max. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the automatic response of tears; they always came at the thought of his precious baby brother. 

Times like these and he just shut down.

His poor command of emotions couldn’t deal with the overload,

He wasn’t sure if them all being half baked mad was part of still mourning his passing and the way their parents just didn’t seem able to connect with them or help them through it rather than just become harder and crueller.

He truly wanted to believe that they weren’t bad people.

It was hard sometimes. 

He sighed and lay back, his hands cupping the back of his head as he looked up at the ceiling, his head was so full he literally couldn’t grasp at anything. What he needed more than anything was a distraction, a reason to keep going, to keep being strong.

He closed his eyes, even though he knew he wasn’t likely to get any sleep,

His phone vibrated against his side and he frowned, not opening his eyes as he picked it up. Isabelle wasn’t going to be talking to him so soon after he told her off, she was likely to sulk for a while yet. Jace had gone out; Alec wasn’t likely to have to scrap his ass off the floor for at least another couple of hours.

Sadly, he didn’t think he was going to be hearing from Simon or Clary any time soon and apart from them, there really wasn’t anyone else that Alec could imagine having a reason to message him. He glanced down at the bright screen and blinked hard again.

The temptation was strong to pinch himself,

He most definitely had just received a text message from Magnus Bane himself,

_[ From Magnus Bane ]_

‘ _A. Playing hard to get, B. Not interested, C. Making my Biscuit cry’_

Alec frowned; it was like something out of the twilight zone,

[ _From Alec Lightwood_ ] 

‘ _Biscuit?’_

There was barely five seconds from the message sending, to his phone lighting up and buzzing against his abdomen. Alec stared down at his phone in horror, messaging he could handle but a _phone call_ was Magnus trying to kill him?

Realising that he had left it buzzing for some time and the phone was likely to cut to voicemail he hurriedly picked the call, his heart was in his throat, there was only one thing he hated more than beautiful men and being put into unfamiliar social situations.

Phone calls.

“...hello?” he greeted uncertainly against the noisy background,

 _“One moment darling, let me move away from these Neanderthals,”_ Alec’s eyes closed involuntarily at the sound of Magnus’ smooth voice. His body relaxed subconsciously, it really was the strangest reaction he thought he’d ever had to another person.

“ _Right okay, Alexander are you there_ ,” Alec hummed lightly, “ _Sorry about that, texting can be such a faff sometimes, how on earth do you cope with Sheldon, he’s sooo_ ,” Magnus trailed off as though waiting for Alec to fill in.

Alec had to kick start his brain, Magnus was shooting out all these words, Biscuit, Sheldon. He had no idea what was occurring. “I don’t know anyone called Sheldon and biscuits aren’t sentient,” Alec finally came back with, hoping he didn’t sound as put out as he was feeling. The feeling when everyone else knew what was going on but you were on a completely different level.

Magnus laughed, it was more of a giggle really and Alec honestly just couldn’t cope. How was this guy even real?! 

“ _Oh right of course, Simon? Clarissa Fray’s friend also known as Biscuit_ ,” he clarified briefly before carrying right on, “ _I heard about your lunch, sounds like it was quite the meal_ ,” Alec detected concern in his tone rather than any signs of making fun. He couldn’t imagine why this gorgeous man would worry about him after just one meeting. 

“Oh...” Alec didn’t know what to say, “I didn’t realise you knew them, I mean, I knew you knew them but, I didn’t know you knew them well,” he finished lamely deciding not to touch on the meal. He’d deal with that at another time.

“ _Funny story, I know Clarissa’s mother, therefore know Clarissa and recently met Sydney, whom also happens to be dating a friend of mine, Raphael_ ,” Alec could hear the smile in his voice; he also vaguely remembered that Simon had wanted them all to meet a Raphael or something.

Before Izzy had set the night on a different course, obviously.

Alec felt like he should put some input into the conversation, steer it onto them or something. He just wasn’t exactly sure how he should do that, surely he could think of something to say, something that said ‘I’m potentially interested but just want to feel you out a little bit first because I’m potentially going to go against my whole family and drag you into it if we go any further’.

“Are you single?” he suddenly blurted, then he instantly blanched and shoved a fist in his mouth to stop from screaming – _was he mad_ – what the hell, where the hell had that come from?! Who would even, seriously though!

There was a moment of shocked silence,

This worked well for Alec who was busy trying to smother himself with his pillow, a kinder death than waiting to see what Magnus was going to respond with.

“ _My, my, Alexander, how so very forward_ ,” Magnus positively purred down the phone, “ _I like that in a man, I am very single darling_ ,”

Alec paused mid smother, shocked to have been given a response,

“ _Hello, Alexander, are you still there?_ ” Magnus asked quizzically, Alec struggled to make words with his mouth, what exactly did one say in this situation. He’d never been in this situation, no one found him attractive, his parents thought he was borderline useless. What the hell could he offer this man here? There was no use in him being hopeful.

Magus sighed, “ _You intrigue me Alexander Lightwood, you don’t need to respond now and this isn’t a promise or demand of anything but I’d like the chance to get to know you better. How about we hold the phone calls and take this at your pace, would you engage in text messaging with me_ ,” he was clearly amused by his own ridiculousness that not even Alec could resist smiling.

“Y-Yes,” he gasped out, and then steeled himself, he was a damn Lightwood, he could get his freaking words out, “Magnus, I- you.” He stopped and took a deep breath, “You intrigue me too, I’d like to explore this with you,”

He heard Magnus inhale,

“ _Glad to hear it darling, have sweet dreams and I’ll message you first thing tomorrow_ ,”

Alec smiled, feeling a burst of uncharacteristic social confidence,

“Not if I message you first,”

Magnus laughed.

“ _Goodnight darling_ ,”

* * *

 

 “Mr Bane, Ms Loss is on line 3 for you,”

Magnus look up at the young hot little number tapping at his all glass office, she must be new, but then again when he was at work he was so blinded by business that he rarely actually paid attention to anyone that actually worked for him.

“Line one and two?” he asked absently through half lidded eyes as he rested his chin on one hand, really his interest was in building and marketing new ventures, the paperwork and investments could be so boring, so tedious.

The feisty little number rolled her eyes, clearly wasn’t new then. They never rolled their eyes when they were new.

“Mr Fell and Mr Santiago, you asked for them to be put on hold two hours ago,” she said somewhat impatiently,

The sass was unnecessary. Then again he kind of liked it, he liked someone with a little more pizzazz. The 'yes sir, no sir' kind of workbots could be a little boring, soulless. He didn’t need soulless people to surround him. They drained his inspiration.

“Ah yes, if they haven’t hung up yet keep them holding,” he looked down, when Madam Sass didn’t move, he seemed to remember that he hadn’t actually told her what to do with Catarina, she definitely wouldn’t take being put on hold. Not that he’d want to, he barely got to speak with her as it was.

“Patch her through immediately, check that Ragnor and Raphael aren’t still holding, I doubt they are. If they are, keep them there, I’ll get back to them eventually. Since Catarina is calling, they’ve probably stuck her on me,” when he glanced up to ensure she had taken his instruction she was already gone.

What an odd person.

“Is there a reason I’ve been sent to smash some sense into you today?” Catarina’s dry voice filled the spacious glass room, she sounded tired. She always did, the woman worked like an obsessive compulsive ghost hunter trapped in a ghost town.

“Hello darling, nice to hear from you too, I’ve been great thanks and you,” Magnus retorted sardonically, signing his name on some documents with a soft smile as he did so. Just hearing her voice was enough to make him smile.

“Yes yes, I’m busy as always and I’m glad to hear you’re well. So I heard those appallingly ugly shoes of yours have finally been destroyed,” she sounded amused, Magnus put his pen down and pouted. He didn’t understand why no one would mourn his beloved shoes with him.

“You’re all conspiring against me! There is a fanbase dedicated to my fashion you know,” he responded indignantly, and Catarina snickered,

“Well in your case I’d say money can’t buy taste, they’re all just clearly delusional,” Magnus placed a hand on his heart as his mouth dropped. “Pick up that mouth Magnus, you know an open mouth isn’t attractive.”

Magnus grumbled quietly to himself whilst his friend chortled to herself,

“Anyways, I have better things to do than make fun of your lack of taste-,” Magnus resisted the urge to comment on her shapeless gypsy skirts, only because he valued his ears, “-and play mediator to you boys, honestly I shouldn’t have to come by every now and then to crack your heads together,” Magnus felt himself tune out as she divulged into her mummy rant. 

It was Wednesday, he was still exchanging messages with Alexander, the young man was exceedingly interesting. A lot more so than he initially believed, he was very multi-dimensional, which was something he didn’t so much find in the social circles he hung with. 

He had also received a message from Isabelle, she had been strangely quite since ruining his beloved shoes but he had been expecting to hear from her. Although they weren’t BFFs but any shot, they did occasionally meet up and run in the same social circles. One fashionista to another – no matter what Catarina or the others thought of his taste.

“-Are you even listening to me?”

Magnus’ eyes widened slightly at the dark tone, Catarina didn’t say anything else as though waiting for his response. She was not someone who used her words lightly, she was honestly an exceedingly busy person and Magnus should have felt honoured to have received a call from her.

And he did.

It was just when she went into preach mode, he got a little bored.

He had been so long without parents and gone so long doing what he wanted that when anyone attempted to tell him what they thought he should be doing he just didn’t care for it. Even if they were Catarina and she was usually right.

“…yes?” he replied with the slightest hesitation,

Catarina sighed, it was bone deep and weary, Magnus instantly felt like a foot.

“I know you all think that I just wiz in and then wiz out after lecturing you all and acting like some big holier than thou big shot. I miss you all terribly and I wish more than anything that I could spent more time with you all,” her voice was thick with emotion but Magnus wasn’t the empathetic type, all he could think was, if she felt like that, then why didn’t she do something about it.

“Ragnor and Rafe are worried about these Lightwood-“ Magnus didn’t let her finish,

“You don’t need to worry, I can handle Robert-“ She cut him straight back, 

“I wasn’t finished and I wasn’t just referring to Robert Lightwood, his son Alexander,” Magnus froze, “Raphael called to mention a deal with Robert, and Ragnor called to mention your infatuation with the eldest Alexander Lightwood, not a big media profile the eldest” her tone was sharp, 

“I’m not going to lecture you again,” she laughed ruefully, “You’ll just tune me out, I don’t know why they think you’ll listen to me more than them, you’re my boys. Just be careful and don’t make me come there and knock the three of your heads together until they cave in, I might not be able to fix that kind of damage,”

The fierce intern was back struggling with a large parcel and some balloons, Magnus watched her curiously but didn’t move from his seat as he continued to trade pleasantries with Catarina as they wrapped up their conversation. Now that they understood each other, it was a case of actually catching up before she was called to an emergency and ran off. It was only a matter of time until she was called off really.

The intern managed to maneuver the glass door open and arrange the bits nicely on his desk before smiling at him – somewhat sarcastically like ‘thanks for the help…not’ – before walking out again. Magnus really needed her name and to put her on the payroll, she was fabulous.

“My pager is going off, I have to dash, you’ll contact me if you need anything?” Catarina asked seriously and Magnus made the appropriate sound, until he backtracked,

“Darling, pager? They still use those ancient devices, I thought you worked in a state of the art hospital don’t you get smartwatches or something?” he asked incredulously.

Catarina was still laughing as she hung up.

Magnus didn’t think he made anyone laugh as much as her but then he supposed compared to her, who was as normal as their quartet got, he must seem to be the most outrageous. Considering one was an English lord and the other was a Mexican ex Catholic Mafioso that wasn’t exactly such a feat.

Label wise Raphael was definitely the most outrageous, it was just a shame he had a personality bypass.

He eyed up the parcel in front of him with badly suppressed glee, he did so love getting surprises.

He picked it up and gave it a little shake, smiling widely – _but not too widely, hello wrinkles –_ at the heavy thunking around, if he didn’t know any better he could almost swear, he knew exactly what he was going to find when he opened this beautiful, gorgeous little box of happiness.

Throwing all decorum out of the window he tore into the packaging like an uncouth rabid beast,

He dropped the rectangular box down in front of him softly and sat back in his chair, laughing with his hands covering his face. If it wasn’t one then it was the other, the Lightwood siblings were going to be the death of him for sure.

He whipped out his mobile and dexterous hands flew across touch screen once his momentary hysteria had passed,

  _[ From Magnus Bane ]_

‘ _You’re positively fiendish darling; however did you pull this off_ ,’

He didn’t have to wait long for his response,

 [ _From Isabelle Lightwood_ ]

‘ _A true belle never reveals her tricks,’_

Magnus tossed his phone on the desk carelessly, his version of taking his hat off to her. He’d allow her the win, as there, sitting on his desk was an exact replica of his shoes, spanking new and reeking of fresh Italian leather monogrammed with his initials, a beautiful addition he hadn’t thought of before.

* * *

Alec hated Mondays; he didn’t think he was particularly special in any regard for hating them. He thought that most people hated Mondays apart from kids experiencing the first Mondays of the summer break. They probably freaking loved that Monday.

He wished he was on a summer break.

He swung around on his office chair absently, his hazel eyes fixated on the slightly water stained ceiling – whoever was in charge of maintenance better hope his mother didn’t catch sight of that stain, she wouldn’t be best pleased to see it – heck he wished it was a Friday, anything to get him out of the office.

The work wasn’t really that bad, he could just think of several other things’ he’d rather be doing.

To clarify …

Maryse Lightwood had a long-suffering terrible background, when she had the money and got married to a business minded genius Robert Lightwood they both promised each other that no one would ever hurt them again and they'd be rich. First came The Maryse Foundation, a sneaky way of controlling how that background came out, becoming known and getting money and from then the Lightwood name truly blossomed.

The Lightwood family owned a range of different enterprises based off the exceedingly successful hotels and golf clubs they had scattered across the globe. The success of the hotels and golf clubs meant that they had gone into charity work, scholarships, donating buildings, endorsing politics. Anything that was worth getting into they were into. 

With Jace and Izzy came the journey into the limelight. Jace’s face was plastered over teen mags and men’s health; he went from teenage movies to adult movies – _not_ pornos -, dabbling in modelling and being famous for the sake of being famous and falling out of night clubs. Similarly, Izzy’s face was plastered for being so well dressed, teen mags, ladies magazines, men’s magazines. If it had pictures she had probably been in it. She stayed mostly in the light for her fashion style, her fashion blogs and column and of course, her man eating ways and falling out of nightclubs. 

Unfortunately for Alec he wasn’t particularly interesting or gifted in any of the limelight evoking ways and had always stayed in the shadows. He could easily walk outside without being spotted or followed unlike his siblings. So while they were given the get go to do what they were doing whilst it kept the name going strong, Alec was stuck in the head office.

Trapped to keep the strong holds running, aptly named the Institute, he was being groomed to ensure that when his parents decided to step back he was ready to step in their shoes and ensure that the business not only continued to run but flourished even more.

Up until now, he had been trapped in a side cubicle alongside the other drones and given paperwork to do. His parent’s bounced him around from department to department every six months to ensure that he had a good idea the inner running’s and how everything worked together before he moved to a more senior post. 

Of course being the owners’ son, his supervisors, took lording over him to a supreme level and he more of than not found himself doing grunt work rather than actually learning what he was supposed to be learning, until his parents scheduled a visit. Then he was given mere hours to get with the programme usually by being thrust into large projects.

Good thing he wasn’t a moron.

Now however with the way things had gone following Izzy’s cock up, he was to finish up his stint in this division and then head on up to one of the higher posts, something he wasn’t particularly looking forward to. Not that anyone was particularly interested but Alec was actually somewhat intelligent – _maybe not Einstein genius but he was pretty clever_ – and very dexterous.

 

His attention was grabbed by the insistent dither of a collective crowding around a nearby water cooler – _yes people did really do that_ – looking over at the elevators. Alec rolled his eyes, there were executive offices on every floor and his father had chosen to host an important meeting on the same level as he was. They were gathering to try and capture a glimpse of his father as he walked into the office.

It really was pathetic, forget the water stain, if his mother caught them, they’d all be out of a job.

He may have missed the very moment that his father walked into the office but he certainly didn’t miss when the next guest walked towards the office. His eyes almost fell right out his eye sockets.

The last person he was expecting to see,

Magnus Bane paused before he moved out of Alec’s eye line, as though he knew exactly where he would be, his eyes scanning around. He smirked and winked as he caught Alec’s eye. Smirking wider when Alec’s face was set aflame and then he was gone, like the moment never happened.

Alec slumped back in his chair and rested a pale handed again his chest, not unlike a swooning lady of the 40s.

His heart was thundering in his chest.

What the bleeding hell was going on.

* * *

 

 “So we have a deal then,” Magnus asked absently as he ran his claw cuff along the dark wood side boards of the board room he’d been shown too. He really hated The Institute – _and what a pretentious name_ – now he wasn’t saying that he couldn’t be pretentious every now and then but really?

…Really?!

Robert sighed and levelled him with a calculated look,

“You still haven’t really told me what you want, I’m not likely to accept that you don’t want anything for clearing the significant mess that Isabelle left for me,” he responded carefully and Magnus smiled, he didn’t think it came across as comforting as he was going for when Robert’s brows furrowed. 

And it seemed that’s where Alexander got it from,

“You won’t believe me when I say, I’m doing it for a friend?” he asked looking at the severe faced man for a brief moment, before going back to admiring the pretty ornaments on that ugly dark wood, there was a time and place for dark wood and it certainly wasn’t in that room. “I really do value Isabelle as a dear friend of mine you know,”

Robert snorted, albeit it wasn’t an uncivilised one but Magnus had been amongst enough ‘civilised’ people to know when he was being snorted at.

‘Do you think I’m stupid,” he asked out right and Magnus paused and turned his whole body to look at the Lightwood patriarch, “Regardless of what you truly think of me, a stupid person doesn’t build this sort of enterprise from the bottom up,” 

Magnus gave him a 5/10 for bigging himself up, it was shame he didn’t take it further, the man spoke only truth. It was a somewhat humble brag. What Robert Lightwood had accomplished with his wife considering their background was nothing short of incredible.

“Darling,” Magnus began purposely exaggerating the campness, “Stupid is definitely not what I’d call you,”

He moved to take a seat at the desk and narrowed his eyes in on Robert, he’d get down to business and play ball if that’s what the other guy wanted but, he just hoped that Robert wouldn’t be too shell shocked when Magnus had finished wiping the floor with him.

“Fine, you want to know what I want,” he asked eyes narrowing further and he could tell that the sudden change in persona had hit Robert so hard it had almost given him whiplash. “I want you to stop using your children as escorts, I want you to let Isabelle be the free little angel she was born to be, let that boneheaded brute son of yours be with that strong willed beautiful Fray girl, and give your blessing for me to wine and dine your son,”

As Robert opened his mouth to speak Magnus held up his cuffed finger and gave him a look that just _dared_ him to utter a single word,

“I’m not such a fool to think your ignorance would let up. So I’m going to lord that favour over you-” Magnus’ smile was wicked, “-and you’re going to agree and even sign to it,” Robert made an involuntary noise, Magnus nodded, “Yes that’s right, you’re going to sign and it will be legal and hold consequences because I can and will ruin you otherwise and you know it,” 

He stood and brushed off imaginary lint.

Robert sat with his mouth still open,

“Do we have any more business or do we understand each other,” Magnus asked faux curiously, when Robert ceased to respond he smiled cheerfully and nodded to himself, “Fabulous, I’ll have my lawyer contact you and I’ll see myself out. I’d say it was a pleasure …” he trailed off and tsked, “…but I’m sure for you it wasn’t,”

Magnus walked out the room with a jaunty step to his walk.

Hook line and sinker.

His next port of call was Alexander; he had spotted his little cherub as he was being led to that atrocious dark wood meeting room. Clearly The Institute was a place that Isabelle wasn’t allowed to step foot in, or a place that she refused to, he certainly couldn’t blame her, he felt dirty being there himself.

Catching sight of the person he was looking for he smiled softly seeing Alec twirling on his chair and staring up at the ceiling as though hoping it either held the answers he was looking for, or would collapse on his head and save him from boredom.

“Having fun darling?” he asked curiously, having crossed the room before he could consciously remember putting action to the thought from his brain to his legs. He stifled the laugh when Alec jerked, as though startled, and flailed to stop from falling off the chair.

That delicious flush covered his face and disappeared into his collared shirt, Magnus longed to follow it down with his tongue …

“M-M-Magnus?” he gasped as though surprised, as though he hadn’t caught eyes with Magnus himself a mere few minutes before Magnus had verbally trumped his father, and wasn’t that still a sweet thought he was going to file away for now, then pull out and enjoy later with a rich pinot noir.

“Speak and he shalt appear,” he retorted cheekily and Alec honestly looked like he was going to spontaneously combust, Magnus took pity and moved on.

“I won’t keep you long, I was in the neighbourhood and thought to ask,” he paused for a moment himself feeling slightly anxious. Sure they had been messaging but it had been very surface chat, Magnus wanted some really time to sit and get to know the beautiful man. “Would you consider going to dinner with me?”

It felt like he was waiting for eternity,

iIt was strange how Alexander’s face itself wasn’t particularly emotional unless he was doing his tomato impression or flailing around but his eyes – _those eyes though_ – they really did seem to be the window into his soul.

He could see the play of emotions via his eyes.

Surprise, happiness, excitement, but there was also some sadness there and the most prominent one there was fear.

He opened his mouth and Magnus beat him to it. He felt like he was constantly beating people to the punch. He was a firm believe that the early bird got the worm, in this case the more he sold the benefits, the more likely Alexander was going to say yes.

“It’s just dinner Alexander with two friends, two male friends,” he started trailing off onto a tangent, “two very male friends, one a freewheeling bisexual single several months and one possibly curious – _very curious_ – male. But like I said just two male friends,” his innocent smile wasn’t convincing if Alexander’s furrowed brow could be believed.

Now that Magnus knew the origins of ‘The Furrowed Brow’, it was no longer quite as endearing.

“Just dinner?” Alec asked quietly, his voice uncertain as he looked around.

Magnus was drawing a bit of a crowd and he certainly wasn’t subtle or quietly speaking.

Magnus grinned, “Just dinner,” he echoed solemnly and Alec agreed.

“Perfect we’ll text and work out the details?” Magnus asked as he turned to leave, how he loved having a successful day of work. Alec still looked a little shell shocked, Magnus was glad it didn’t resemble the expression his father was holding mere moments ago. Alexander looked delectable.

“Just dinner,” Magnus heard him repeat again as though a broken record as he walked away, he couldn’t help but whip out his phone and send off a message. Since Alexander’s brain was a little fried, he might as well completely break it,

_[ From Magnus Bane ]_

‘ _Just a dinner *date*, dress to impress ;)’_

he chuckled when he heard the crash behind him but didn’t dare turn to see what happened he case he completely lost it.

* * *

 

The wonderful art from Jay for last chapter [Link](http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/146857718118/my-art-for-the-shadowhunters-big-bang-validation) and of Izzy [link](http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/146861165236/izzy-from-shadowhunters-inspired-by-my-big-bang)


	4. Perpetuating the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy who! It's new chapter time! We're simply flying through, not many more to go and yet the story is just getting started. Who is up for a little Alec/Magnus loving? This chapter delivers (with a slice of Saphael pie too, oh goodie!) Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! Honestly really lights up my day I'm still poorly with an added chest infection so the comments and kudos really do cheer me up. Please enjoy!

Alec sighed and barely refrained from tapping his toe as he waited in the queue for a regular coffee. It always astounded him how people held up the queue by asking for some elaborately mental order that meant the poor barista had to trek to Madagascar to go hand scrape the vanilla pods for their: Madagascan vanilla low fat soy extra-large macchiato with whipped cream – _but don’t you have soy milk? The whipped cream isn’t soya ma’am_ – Sprinkles and caramel syrup on top.  _Phew!_ what a mouthful!

That was a particular order Izzy was fond of, and if he hadn’t sent her to Coventry, He would probably be in the frame of mind to pick a little something up for her. After all it was finally nearing the end of the week; he had been getting a little closer to Magnus via text, work hadn’t been completely unbearable, he’d hardly seen a whisper of his parents, he’d only had to pick up Jace’s drunken carcass twice and – **_TGIF_** – he had a date the following night with one hell of a glittery … gorgeous … guy – A* for alliteration _again!_

Joy of joys, it was a pretty successful week of all things. 

The only thing he’d dared not think about was what the hell he was going to wear to this little shindig he was attending with Magnus, not that he was going to dress up or anything. He was a firm believer in being who you were. He didn’t want Magnus to think he was someone he was not or anything.

But then, Izzy had always been there to just tidy him up a little, point him to the right oversized jumper.

Their fight was turning into a bigger inconvenience than he thought it was going to be.

At the same time, it wasn’t like he was _deliberately_ avoiding her or being immature. Yes he felt betrayed and _yes_ he had been hurt. Okay and _yes_ he was using minimal syllables when answering anything she had to say but, he totally had reason to do so and they were siblings. Sibling relationships were special, even the closest siblings could be really immature and lord things over each other when push came to shove.

If she’d just stop being stubborn and apologise because he was _right_ then maybe he’d consider doing the same and everything would just blow over. He was totally justified being angry and hurt, he was always cleaning up after their shit and then she not only royally shafted him over _again_ , she then had to continue to be so incredibly selfish.

Alec moved up further in the queue, he _wasn’t_ having second thoughts about the mean things he said, and he fully thought he’d acted in the right way. It was just kinda weird not being able to talk to her as they did, and with Jace being all mopey and borderline nocturnal with all his night partying and sleeping during the day.

Alec was kinda lonely,

If he didn’t have Magnus by phone, he hated to say it but he’d be a pretty sorry sight. Things hadn’t really cleared up with Clary and Simon. Not that he expected them to, that was the problem, dating within a friendship group. When things went south, it often fractured the whole group and people had to pick sides.

Considering that they were all Lightwood’s and Lightwood’s seemed to be equally bad in Clary’s book at the moment, it kind of made sense that she didn’t want to hang with any of the rest of them. Not that Alec wanted to hang with her or anything.

It’s just, the company would have been nice.

Alec ordered and paid on autopilot, his previous joyful feeling dissipating as his thoughts spiralled down into the dumps. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful; he knew he had so much to be thankful for but, it was the human condition you know.

Although you had everything you needed and in theory you knew you had no reason to feel sad, sometimes it just felt like something was missing and that you were really missing out on the true meaning of life. Alec smirked to himself secretly and shook himself,

How deep, and on a Thursday evening too.

He turned from the sugar booth – _sugar thy foul enemy_ – and smacked straight into another customer. He muttered an apology under his breath and when he heard a familiar response, his eyebrow furrowed and he looked up.

 _Speak of the bloody devil!_  

There stood in front of him was Simon Lewis, one of the dynamic duo he hadn’t long being well almost – _longing_ – for. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment until the next person to get their drink impatiently asked them to move in order to have access to the sugar gods and other random optional extras one could add to their beverage.

“Errrr … hi,” Simon started brightly, waving with one hand whilst his equally chemically complicated caffeine drink in the other sloshed precariously. Alec continued to stare at him a little gone out, now that he was faced with a potential friend he didn’t quite know whether to build the bridge and be potentially classed as a traitor by his brother.

“Helloooo, Earth to Alec?” Simon laughed, his waving hand looming closer to wave in Alec’s face. That was enough to make him recoil and almost back into the misery guts that had impatiently got them to move in the first place. “Perhaps we should grab a seat, I mean I was just grabbing a drink, I just finished a studio session with Maureen but I got nothing but time now, we can catch up,” Alec didn’t know how he managed to get so many words out without taking a breath. It really was quite impressive, especially for someone like Alec where it took five minutes for him to come up with a mildly coherent sentence.

He looked around anxiously for bright orange hair,

“Alec dude,” hazel eyes snapped back to Simon’s face – he was wearing his glasses today, odd, “Clary isn’t here, like I said, I was in the studio, I know we’re a two for one deal but we aren’t actually attached at the hip, chill out a bit yeah?” he smiled and then wriggled his take away coffee in Alec’s face. “So. Coffe. Catch up. You. Me?” he reiterated slowly.

Alec rolled his eyes, just why did he say he’d missed this buffoon again?

It actually didn’t take them long to get up to speed once they had sat down, it was quite nice to communicate with someone who wasn’t his siblings also. Not that he could really discuss what was happening with his parents with Simon. One might be surprised to know he didn’t believe in airing his dirty linen in public. That being said he had the feeling that Simon knew more than he was letting on.

“No kidding, so just to clarify: you’ve got a date?” Alec nodded, “but you’re not talking to Izzy?” Alec shook his head and bit his lip, “with Magnus?” Alec blushed slightly and nodded again, “You haven’t told Izzy or Jace?” Alec shook his head, “because Jace is being a lush on the bottle – _no surprise there_ – and Izzy is …. Being Izzy,” Simon avoided using any derogatory terms about Izzy – _too right, Alec would never tell his sister what she could and couldn’t do with her own body_ – Alec nodded again, “You’re anxious because you don’t know what to wear?” Alec nodded and Simon nodded, then he smiled.

“I have the perfect idea!”

* * *

 

Magnus’ head whipped around when the front door of his large penthouse loft conversation smashed open and the door handle hit the back wall with enough force he’d be surprised if it hadn’t left a door handle sized dent in his wall. His shoulders involuntarily reached his ears as he winced and shivered at the thought.

The wallpaper, the door handle – _the bloody wall_ – these things were all bespoke, did the people he surrounded himself with know nothing?

 Barbarians the lot of them.

 “ **Magnus!** ”

 Magnus blinked at the clearly unhappy person charging towards his general direction, it certainly wasn’t like Raphael to growl so viciously at anyone except reporters and he classed them as vultures, not people.

“Where the hell are you?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and paused his exercise DVD, he was so glad his instructor had to cancel last minute. The scandal if Raphael had come bounding in whilst there were in the middle of a Downward facing dog, Magnus hated being interrupted when he was trying to find his zen.

Interacting with half the idiots he had to – whom only saw an eccentric flamboyant glitter bomb – rather than the magnificent genius he was, definitely grated on his nerves. It may not have seemed like it but Magnus possessed a terrible temper, he just had a pretty iron clad control over it, the exercise definitely helped.

Between Raphael and Ragnor, it really wouldn’t do for a third to be too fiery, especially with Catarina being as preachy as she could be on occasion. He’d be firing off like a canon every five minutes and that was forgetting what it was like what Camille was around. That damned woman could turn a nun into a murderous serial killer.

“Yoga room darling,” Magnus called back, briefly bending over to touch his toes and crack his back before straightening up again. He didn’t think Raphael was likely to leave him in the state of mind where he was likely to get back into exercise.

He was going to need a bottle of wine and a bubble bath when he was done.

On a school night as well. _For shame_.

“Magnus!” Raphael stormed into the room and glared at his long term friend, the aforementioned genius hitched an eyebrow and gave a small bow, complete with hand motions. Magnus liked to commit himself 100% to every role he played. 

“At your service,” he replied and at Raphael’s scowl, he matched it, “Don’t you scowl at me Raphael Santiago! Did you at least shut what was left of my door with the way you barged in here?!” he chastised. Raphael looked a little taken aback by the chastisement although his face didn’t change much.

At the following silence Magnus frowned, “Were you born in a barn, coming here like some uncouth beast, breaking my bespoke property and calling me like some naughty pooch. Honestly! Who do you think I am?” Magnus walked past him and began muttering to himself as he moved through his home to shut his front door, tutting as he inspected the damage.

He was surprised that Ragnor wasn’t far behind,

Although he had said something about seeing the sights – _as if he hadn’t seen them several times before_ – Raphael and Ragnor were of a more similar temperament than Magnus, Magnus was just the glue that stuck them all together.

Raphael didn’t apologise or offer to fix the damage he’d caused, not that Magnus had expected it. He had however, silently trailed after his friend and watched his every move with hawk eyes. The minute Magnus had finished his assessment he had turned away, walked over to the opened planned living room / kitchen / dining room drinks cabinet and fixed himself a drink.

Didn’t even offer one to Magnus – ruuude.

“So?” Magnus asked bluntly, finally feeling slightly irritated, “You have my attention, what did you want?”

“Why is your-“ his nose wrinkled in disgust “- _boy_ coming to mine and asking for help dressing for your date?” he looked like he had swallowed a thousand needles just asking the question. Magnus felt the irritation go away and resisted the urge to laugh.

As if **_that_** was the problem.

Raphael was upset because Alexander had fixed things with Simba but not Isabelle and needed a little assistance to make sure that he fulfilled their dress to impress quota. It was too bad that Raphael happened to actually be a pretty sharp dresser.

“So when are you going to help him darling?” Magnus asked cheekily, heading over to pour himself a nice glass of pinot, if he was going to have fun at Raphael’s expense, he might as well go ahead and make himself comfortable. 

Raphael growled,

“It isn’t funny; doesn’t he have friends for this?”

Magnus hummed as if thinking about it and then looked at Raphael out of the corner of his eye,

“I don’t know, did _you_ have friends for this? If I remember right you weren’t always the put together young man you present as currently,” it was a low blow but it clearly hit its mark when Raphael didn’t respond. The Mexican born grump wasn’t so different from Alexander once upon a time, it was the likes of Magnus and Ragnor that helped him out. 

He’d had the money but hadn’t understood the merit.

The two sat in silence for a while sipping their drinks, it wasn’t awkward. With people like Raphael, you often had to wait them out while they processed their thoughts and came to their own conclusion. Magnus actually enjoyed a little silence in his life. It was exhausting being so colourful all the time.

“I said no,” Raphael started, when Magnus opened his mouth to protest, Raphael rolled his eyes and held up his hand, “Let me finish already, I said I’d be with you. I can’t let you go on your date looking too vibrant and scaring him away. Told Simon to get him to ask his sister or his redhead. I’m better at this now and you’re getting kind of bad in your old age,” Raphael teased gently with a wry smirk.

Magnus’ mouth dropped open,

Was it the day of reckoning?

“Raphael?! You say the sweetest things and then you stab me right in the back, old?! Who do you think you’re calling old. You’re no spring chicken yourself!” Magnus announced indignantly, he couldn’t believe the nerve of that guy. 

Raphael’s smirk grew. 

Magnus’ heart swooned deep down, again it just cemented how great his friends were. He would have been happy to get ready alone. He was a serial one night stander, he wasn’t particularly well known for dating, Camille withstanding. He wanted to think that Alexander was different and he was a little anxious about the date.

He would have gladly sacrificed his friend for Alexander, if it would help him feel more comfortable but he hadn’t honestly thought that his friends would be there to make sure that he, himself was ready for the date. It was so cute he wanted to make a big deal.

Then again, Raphael making the barb about his age was a clear warning that if a mention was made about how ‘cute’ he was being, then there was going to be trouble. Still, it meant a lot to Magnus, and looking at Raphael carefully studying him back,

He had a feeling it was understood.

“For that comment, you’re totally paying for my door,” Magnus pretended to sulk, pout and all.

That time Raphael couldn’t stop the laughter, husky as it was.

They were really quite ridiculous.

* * *

Come Friday, Alec was positively vibrating for the evening there was nothing that could ruin his day. Not the begrudging curiously looks from his parents when he bumped into them on the way out, not the queue at the coffee store in the morning, not the arseholes at work giving him stupid jobs to do. 

Not even getting caught in the rain when he decided to take take public transport home – _yeah that’s right public transport_ – that’s how much of a small deal he was. He could actually walk in the sunlight without being mowed down by mobs of people.

His content mood was further lifted by his phone vibrating,

He hadn’t actually heard too much from Magnus apart from the standard, goodnight text the night before and the good morning text when he had woken up. Then again he had known that Magnus had mentioned something about Raphael stopping by and then he’d been busy at work. 

Not that Alec was clingy or anything, he was perfectly content not to have heard from him.

But he he was happy to be getting a little something then.

  _[ From Magnus Bane ]_

‘ _So I hear you’ve been trying to steal my stylist? ;)’_

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled, one day he’d actually get a standard hello from the guy rather than always being plunged straight into the middle of a conversation. Also it wasn’t like he had _asked_ for any help getting ready, Simon had offered and tried to set it up and sure it hadn’t worked it.

Alec didn’t mind so much, poor Simon had been so apologetic.

_[ From Alec Lightwood ]_

_‘You’re the one who’ll be sorry tonight when I turn up in a holey jumper and some old jeans,’_

He’d barely managed to slide his phone back into his jacket pocket before it was going off again, how Magnus managed to message so quickly with all the jewellery on his fingers, Alec would never understand.

_[ From Magnus Bane ]_

‘ _Sad maybe … but never sorry. An excuse to strip you maybe …? ;)’_

Alec slammed the phone to his chest and quickly looked around as his faced heated up, conscious that someone would have seen the message. His suspicious behaviour had a few people giving him a wide berth but no one appeared to have been close enough to read his message. His blush deepened at his paranoia.

_[From Alec Lightwood ]_

_‘In your dreams maybe!’_

He rolled his eyes when his phone started buzzing insistently, and quickly moved to the side of the street so he could take his call with at least the pretence of a little privacy.

 “Hello?” he greeted,

 “ _Darling, if I say I’m always dreaming does that mean I have a higher chance of getting a little strip tease tonight_?” Magnus positively purred and Alec spluttered down the phone line as he tried to come up with a response, Magnus laughed, “ _I’m teasing, all at your pace_ ,” his voice was coated in mirth, but Alec found his chest warming that Magnus didn’t push the issue.

 “ _Oh, on another note Alexander, whatever will you be doing about your attire tonight_?” Magnus asked curiously, Alec closed his eyes and leaned up against the building where he was taking refuge, he was hoping he didn’t have to think about that for a couple of hours yet,

 “W-Well, I guess, it depends,” Magnus hummed in thought,

 “ _On what darling_?”

 Alec mentally swore, “We haven’t a-actually discussed what we’re d-doing yet,” he stumbled over his words as he tried to think of a valid reason why he had no idea what he was wearing. in theory he supposed he didn’t actually need to have an excuse why he didn’t know what he would be wearing. He could have simply said he wanted to surprise Magnus in some sultry tone.

 Hindsight was a bitch.

 And he was about as smooth as a grizzly bear.

 “ _True … but that’s for me to know and for you to find out, dress to impress darling, you’re in for a wild ride_!”

 Alec had a feeling that any experience with Magnus was bound to be a wild ride.

 “I’ll speak to Izzy,” Alec finally said, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to do it sooner than later, he might as well do it now and get something out of it, than do it later and probably get irritated again.

 “ _That sounds like a fabulous idea Cherub, Isabelle always knows the right thing to wear, she’ll do right by you. Looks like you’ll be safe to be stripped another time_ ,” Alec could almost hear the leer and wink in his voice. The man was so smooth it felt wrong to call him a pervert.

 Alec made a nonverbal noise, he wasn’t quite willing to touch that comment yet.

 Magnus laughed, “ _I’ll give her a message later anyways, we really must catch up. I must be off to prepare for tonight and get ready_.”

 Alec was about to open his mouth to mention there was at least three hours until they were meeting but Magnus had already hung up. The man was an absolute whirlwind, and he had left Alec in a dilemma where he actually had to talk to Isabelle if he was going to be checked up on.

 Damn. 

* * *

 

 “I’m home!”

 Raphael might often come across to outsiders and perhaps even to his own friends – _probably not, they probably got him_ – as someone that was cold, grumpy maybe even a little mean spirited. It honestly wasn’t that he meant to come across in such a way. He hated to be part of the cliché and say he was a product of his upbringing but really, he was.

He’d honestly been such a happy catholic abiding child and young teenager but finding out your whole life was a lie – worse – that your life, your family were honestly truly evil. He’d walked away from his faith and his family and he hadn’t looked back.

 He couldn’t even bear to open those wounds; he had closed himself off from everything, from his family, his God and the love for living. He couldn’t understand how he had been so good, he had done all that was expected of him, especially in terms of his faith and yet _this_ was what was desired from him.

He had been prepared to go through life meandering from one place to another,

Catarina, Magnus and Ragnor had been a gift, perhaps although he had left his faith; his faith had not left him. Despite their colourful and explosive personalities, they had whisked him from his deep depression; they had found a place for him in their hearts and he, in his own heart. They had taught him how to love again, because he did. He loved them all and although to this day he still couldn’t show it to them openly, he did his best to do the little things that mattered.

Then he came along,

Raphael couldn’t even imagine what a life without him now would be like. He was under no illusion that being with a person such as himself would be easy. Raphael was prickly, he could be secretive and sometimes even standoffish but Simon never judged him.

Somehow, this amazing human being was able to look past the hard exterior and find that happy catholic child inside. He had wormed his way through a tiny crack left by the love of his friends and he had planted a seed that had grown into a wondrous plant.

Simon Lewis was going nowhere. He had ever so slowly chipped away from the inside and with him Raphael could be whoever he wanted to be. So he wasn’t suddenly donning golden jewellery and pink winklepickers, he could still smile and be playful and _hell_ , if he wanted he could be romantic.

Simon was his true light, the man Raphael wanted to see when he first woke up in the morning and the man he wanted to see before he went to sleep at night. Sure, he knew they weren’t at that point; they had been dating for while but as a couple it had just not been raised. They’d only just started meeting each other’s friends and yeah, that was Raphael’s fault.

He wasn’t ready for anything more yet, he didn’t want to see their judgements as they looked at his sullen face and examined his sarcastic words. He knew Simon could do better than what he was, but he knew. Raphael knew that Simon could be it for him.

Not that he was being a romantic, Raphael was a realist. He believed that there were several people in the world capable of being the person you could spend your life with successfully depending on the stage you were going through. Simon was it for him right now; if they tied the knot that very minute, Raphael knew they’d make it till death do us part.

Which brought him to this moment.

He was sat in the light of the late afternoon sun, looking up with an honest to god smile on his face at the salutation being shouted across the whole top floor of the Hotel DuMort, eagerly waiting to see the face of the man he loved. Again, Simon Lewis was a gift, one of the few lights in his life.

“You know this isn’t your home.” Raphael replied, rolling his eyes skyward when Simon finally joined him by throwing himself down on the sofa and pecking him on the cheek before resting his head on Raphael’s shoulder. He blinked and looked at Raphael awkwardly from his position resting on his shoulder.

“But it could be, sometime soon you know if you wanted me to be here all the time,” Raphael stiffened, he wanted that more than anything but at the same time he knew it wouldn’t be fair. He was so anally retentive about his space and he knew Simon loved having his friend’s close by and he just wouldn’t be able to cope with coming home to loud noises and people being up in all his things.

“Rafe? Rafe!” Raphael startled slightly and looked down at him, “It’s okay. I was just saying, I know I spend a lot of time here, I’m not trying to force you into anything,” his earnest eyes made Raphael feel worse not better, he was just so honest, so good. Raphael felt like he was spreading his dirt just looking at him.

The thing about Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina is that despite how they might appear to the public, their hands weren’t necessarily clean. They had all been through dark things, they knew the kind of pain he had experienced. They knew the kind of darkness that had spat him out.

Simon wasn’t like that, he still believed in what the world stood for, Raphael didn’t want to take that away from him.  

He jumped slightly as he felt Simon’s warm hand on his cool cheek, he’d always had difficulty regulating his temperature whilst Simon was always warm, just like the sun. “Hey,” Raphael looked up into his eyes, he was wearing his glasses today, but they didn’t shield away from their beauty, “Stop it, stop putting yourself down, I want this, I want all of this, I want you. I’ll do whatever it takes to show you,”

“I want this too,” Raphael replied quietly, Simon’s mouth widened into one of his big ridiculous smiles that Raphael always made fun of but secretly loved so much, they were so wide they almost split his face clean in half, “Yeah?” Simon asked, smile widening further as if even possible.

When Raphael nodded, Simon reached in like an over eager puppy to land a slew of kisses all over his face, “Of course you want me, who wouldn’t want a piece of this, I’m so freaking hawt!” he cooed in a baby tone between kisses.

Raphael groaned and attempted to fend him off but for such a small guy he really was slippery. The two were interrupted from their rough housing by the pinging of two phones simultaneously. They traded soft looks as they separated to check their mobiles.

“Bet you a five its Magnus for you and Clary for me?” Simon said as he pulled out his phone, Raphael snorted – what was he, a fool? – “No deal, it is Magnus, I was supposed to be over an hour ago to help him get ready for the date,” 

Simon made a sound of enlightenment,

“I remember, you jilted my friend for yours, fairs fair. Also mine was Clary, we were going to catch a movie whist you helped out Magnus,” they eyed each other comfortably in silence for a moment, as if waiting for the other to come up with a solution for how they would meet up again later.

Simon laughed after long,

“I’ll come back here after the film? Think that’ll be long enough for Magnus?” he asked with a light tease, Raphael smirked slightly and moved a stray hair being Simon’s ear.

“Best wait until I call, I don’t know what time they’re meeting but he needs at least three hours to get ready,” Simon’s eyes nearly goggled out his skull in disbelief and Raphael’s smirk widened. They both got up to collect their things together. They locked up and made their way to the front of the hotel, if anyone looked at them they’d think they were two acquaintances. Perhaps at a push, two friends.

“So you’ll call me later?” Simon clarified as they stood at the front of the hotel ready to turn their separate ways, Raphael nodded, Simon turned to hail a cab when Raphael grabbed his arm.

They both looked shocked at the action, they were in public. Raphael never really touched Simon in public, especially with his Rafe’s Ragers hanging around at every corner. Not that Simon was any old groupie, his music was pretty damn successful, he was nothing to sneeze at either.

But he was still pretty up and coming. 

“I do you know,” he started awkwardly, when Simon seemed confused he looked to the floor to centre his thoughts, “I want to get to know your friends and I do want you to move in with me, but it doesn’t have to be now. I want to do this properly. When I’ve really met your friends and the people important to you,” he loathed to admit but he could feel his cheeks warming very slightly.

He dared a look up and his cheeks darkened at the complete look at awe on Simon’s face. 

“I’m just going to say this now so you know,” he said, sounding completely awestruck, “If you don’t want me to kiss the hell out of you in front of this hotel, I suggest you tell me right now!”

Raphael didn’t say a word. 

* * *

 

Time was mocking him,

He was so super sure of it; it also really didn’t help that it seemed that every damn clock in the house made ‘tick tock’ noises. He was so aware that he had to get a wiggle on but at the same time, he wasn’t quite sure how to broach anything with Isabelle. 

He sighed and rolled off his bed, stomping out his room and towards her own, Jace was out – as per – the whole brooding bad boy image seemed to be going strong with him, not that Alec could blame him. Jace was one of those people that need some time – read: few weeks, possible _months_  – to get his act together and chase something he deemed worth it.

Alec had no qualms, Jace was going to go get his girl.

Once he pulled his finger out that is. 

And speaking of pulling fingers out, that a train he was a little overdue for boarding. He raised his hand to knock of Izzy’s door and hesitated. He knew it was stupid, it was Izzy, what was she possibly going to do, they were siblings it was natural to fight.

He put his hand down and paced back and forth in front of the door, proing and coning knocking. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t even see his sister leaning up against a nearby wall looking at him, sucking the straw of an iced frappe-whatsits.

“Can I help you?” she asked dryly, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched,

Alec almost jumped five foot into the air, 

“Errr … hi?” he blushed as soon as the words came out, Izzy let the silence grow awkward before she burst out laughing. So hard she almost dropped her drink all over the vintage wooden floors that covered the hallways of their home. 

Alec felt a smile pull at his own lips and within moments, he had caught hold of her infectious laugh and also started laughing. Like magic, all the anxiety he had about enlisting her help was gone, all the anger he had felt towards her from the week before was also gone. 

At the end of the day, no matter what happened they were blood. They knew exactly what buttons to press to piss each other off but when push came to shove, they banded together and they loved harder than ever. 

He grabbed her into an uncharacteristic headlock and gave her a hard noogie, he completely ignored her shrieks and he absolutely did not bat an eyelid when her frappe-still-don’t-give-a-shit splattered all over the wall and rolled off into the distance.

It was anticlimactic, but it was just how he liked it. 

“So not that I’m not thankful or anything. It’s been super quite between not having Simon or Clary or you or Jace; but how come you’ve forgiven me?” Izzy asked curiously later on, they were both lying on her large king sized bed, heads together staring up at the ceiling like it held all the answers of the universe, what it actually held was some pretty suspect stains and some hardened gum she’d thrown up there instead of walking to the bin, Alec really didn’t want to know.

Alec looked at her out the corner of his eyes, “About that ….” He trailed off, Izzy’s eyes narrowed and she sat up to look at him suspiciously,

“About what?” she asked.

“I may have a date tonight,” Alec replied slowly, before he could even open his mouth to explain, Izzy was off like a rocket, she flew off the bed and was slinging Spanish profanity like a catapult. Alec figured it might have been best to stay quiet and let her finish but he definitely paled and hunched his shoulders as her words continued.

Mouth worse than a sailor.

“Magnus?” she paused both from her abusive spew – not that it was directed at him – and her pacing around the room waving her arms around like a hapless harpy. Alec nodded frantically and she was off again, pacing the room and slinging her words. 

Alec wasn’t exactly sure what the problem was, but also wasn’t sure when would be a good time to cut in.

“Is there a problem with it being Magnus?” he hoped his nerves didn’t show in him asking, Alec didn’t date. Full stop. It meant a lot to him that whoever he was going to date was someone that his siblings also liked. Yes, he was aware of the irony. He hadn’t enjoyed Meliorn and he love-hated Clary but for him it was just different.

He was never going to have his parents support, so this siblings' support really meant something to him.

Izzy stopped and studied him, her head very slightly tilted to one side not unlike a cat. Alec felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Her eyes finally softened and she moved to sit by him back on the bed, “You know that’s absolutely not the problem Alec, Magnus is a truly great guy. If anyone has the capacity to understand what complex people we are, he does,” Alec struggled to meet her eyes and looked back at the ceiling,

“You should really scrape those off before mum sees you know,” he muttered, trying not to care that he was clearly changing the subject. 

Izzy sighed and shrugged and threw herself back to lie next to him, “I assure you when I tell her that you’re responsible for the mess outside my door, it won’t be me that she’ll be coming after,”

“Traitor!”

“Anyways, stop distracting me. How long until your date?” Izzy asked curiously, shutting her eyes and enjoying having her big brother close.

Alec checked his watch and yawned,

“Maybe like an hour or so,”

Izzy’s eyes flew open,

 

“Are you freaking _kidding_ me?” she positively shrieked jumping up and simultaneously whacking Alec so hard he yelped and also sat up like his pants were on fire. 

“Izzy what the hell?!" 

“Alec?! One hour?!” she yelled for clarification, when he sulkily nodded holding onto his smarting arm she raised her arm as if to whack him again, “How the hell am I supposed to make you Magnus ready in just one hour?!”

Alec opened his mouth to respond and slowly closed it when his sister’s red demon eyes turned in his direction.

“You’re going to strip out of those hideous clothes and you aren’t going to make one peep of protest until I have you ready, understood?!”

Alec gulped and nodded,

He was really starting to regret making up with Izzy.

* * *

Alec tried to ignore the building anxiety in his chest as he walked to the location Magnus had given him, he could have had a car take him but he wasn’t 100% sure the car routes weren’t reported to his parents. Again, he wasn’t supposed to be doing the whole ‘gay’ thing so it was something he was trying to keep on the down low.

Magnus had said they were keeping it pretty casual but to still dress to impress, Alec hated to admit it but he was nervous, excited and incredibly intrigued to see what was waiting for him at the address that he was being sent to. His GPS location service on his phone suggested there was nothing there of interest for him to be looking at but a set of expensive property.

He supposed it was always a possibility that he was being taken to Magnus’ home.

He pulled uncomfortably at the tight jumper his sister had picked from him to wear as he walked, he supposed it was a pretty good thing that at least it was his and a super soft cashmere v neck jumper. It was just a shame that it was tight as hell – _because it had been shrunk in the wash_ – and it was a forest green that apparently brought out the green in his hazel eyes. He wasn’t wearing anything beneath it, which he thought was a little risqué but his sister had winked at him in ways that made him feel vastly uncomfortable.

He’d paired off his outfit with some plain black as the night skinny jeans that actually fit him like a glove and some shoes – not trainers or boots – actual shoes. Izzy hadn’t been thoroughly happy with his outfit considering she had around 45 minutes to make him presentable but she said he’d do.

She’d managed to do something to his hair that made him look like he’d ‘just woken up’ were her words and he didn’t understand how that was supposed to be a good thing but she was the expert so he just smiled – sort of – and nodded and went on his way. Sisters knew best and all that – or so this one said.

He turned the corner and his phone chimed ‘you have reached your destination’ just as a shadowy figured stepped forward. He stepped aside slightly, to get out of the other person's way and then double took when he realised it was Magnus waiting for him.

And did he look fine or what?

When Alec did casual it looked like he had just woken up and thrown on whatever was still clean, Magnus managed to turn casual into a fashion spread. Simply put, he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans – not unlike Alec but his just seemed so much better – a bright coloured, polo with the buttons undone – tease – and a tastefully patterned jacket on top with some matching boat shoes.

“Ah Alexander!” he exclaimed brightly, clapping his hands together, “Right on time as expected,” Alec was left wide eyed and holding one of his cheeks as Magnus hugged him and then kissed one cheek and then the other before grabbing his free hand and gently leading him away, 

His legs carried him but he was too shell shocked to really compute,

“So I thought, rather than go to a restaurant and face the masses, publicity or rumour, I’d take you to Casa de Bane and spoil you for the evening, what do you think?” he asked, momentarily looking back as they briskly walked the streets.

He paused and pulled them both into a nearby alleyway when he caught sight of Alec’s face. Alec couldn’t imagine what his face was going to cause such concern, his brain was still stuck on being kissed on both cheeks, “Alexander is everything alright?” he asked concerned.

Alec blushed, “Y-You kissed me?” he stuttered, Magnus laughed relieved that there wasn’t actually a problem.

“Oh, you mean la bise?” he clarified, Alec furrowed his brow in the way Magnus loved so much, “Sorry I forget you aren’t like your sister or even like that oaf adoptive brother of yours.” He gave a very European gesture with a wry smile, “I spent a lot of time in Europe, particularly in France, and in Italy, also in Chelsea in England, actually. A way of greeting is to kiss your recipient on both cheeks” he finally explained, carefully watching Alec’s face. 

Alec blushed deeper when he realised he had misunderstood but Magnus didn’t stop there,

“Don’t worry darling, when I kiss you for real, you won’t misunderstand my intention,” he then winked and again they were off weaving through people towards another unknown destination known only to Alec as, Casa de Bane. He wondered when this wondrous eclectic man would start making sense to him, and whether or not he actually wanted him to.

* * *

 

 “What do you think?” Magnus asked,

Alec thought if Magnus was anyone else he would perhaps sound slightly nervous when asking the question but Magnus asked the question with the confidence of someone who knew their home was stunning. It really was as well, Alec lived in an old cathedral conversion which he supposed in its own right was beautiful and unusual. Unfortunately, his parents liked the aged features so it wasn’t particularly stunning although it was big and had been in the family for a sizable amount of time.

Alec wasn’t used to seeing such modern luxury spilled out everywhere in someone’s home. Parties, galleries, work places sure, okay that was pretty standard but someone’s home? He wasn’t particularly sociable. He didn’t have the kind of friends with this kind of blatant wealth.

Simon’s band was pretty successful but he came from a modest background, Clary had the wealth but she didn’t care for clutter. The apartment the two of them shared was big, nicely decorated but not extravagant, they simply weren’t that way inclined. 

Alec walked around eyeing the colourful original art pieces and the patterned feature walls, he couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of wealth, and to have the whole floor too! If Alec was Jace, he would probably be dragging his jaw along the floor as he walked and desperately trying to pick it up, luckily he wasn’t so uncouth.

“I’m sure you already know,” Alec said somewhat boldly as he looked around, admiring the pieces of art he recognised on the wall, “You have a very beautiful home”. He loved how he could often forget how socially anxious he could feel as long as he was distracted by something else.

If he had caught sight of the way that Magnus was focused on him, the intensity of his eyes, his face would probably be set alight once more and his stutter would make a sudden return. Alec knew the day would come when he settled and felt more comfortable around Magnus, should this become a ‘thing’ he wanted to cultivate.

Before they could really get into a dialogue of any sort, they were interrupted by an insistent beeping coming from a direction further out, by the sounds of it, Alec would guess it was some sort of oven alarm, from the kitchen. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and held up a slender finger, “Hold all thoughts darling, I need to check on dinner,” he proclaimed as he wandered off in a direction, Alec followed him a more sedated pace, Magnus continued to talk as though he knew Alec would follow.

“I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty to provide the dinner for tonight? I’m no Michelin star chef but I can heat up a mean dinner from the best restaurants across the city,” Magnus’ voice projected from the kitchen and Alec stiffed his amused chuckle, “I figured a private, quiet meal with the best service and company with be an excellent first date,” he followed up, poking his head around the kitchen archway with a pair of oven mitts in his hand.

Alec grinned, “You didn’t fancy making something yourself?” he asked, and mentally slapped himself on the back, bold Alec was on a damn role, he didn’t know what was in his lunch that afternoon but clearly it was super effective.

Magnus cocked an eyebrow,

“Darling, I’ve heard rumours about Dear Isabelle’s cooking prowess,” he paused for dramatic effect, “or _lack_ of perhaps would be more appropriate?” Alec straight up giggled then attempted to turn it into a cough and hide his pinking face behind his hand, Magnus’ sly grin told him he wasn’t successful, “I don’t want to poison you on your first date with me, its ‘treat them mean keep them keen’ not ‘get them fed make them dead’,” he clarified before his head disappeared again.

Alec lost it laughing, bending over at the waist and holding onto the wall for support,

Magnus Bane was not exactly the person he thought he would be.

“There are places to sit in here you know Alexander, I’m almost finished here so you might as well come in, instead of making me miss what I’m sure is a tantalising view of you enjoying yourself immensely.” Magnus’ smooth voice wafted over to Alec’s ears.

He calmed himself down and padded into the kitchen, an equally spacious room, with an island with a set of bar stools where he made himself comfortable. Sat on the island top was a rather small but at the same time large ball of fluff. Alec resisted the urge to poke at it but stared insistently at it. 

Was it a cat?

“Ah, so you finally meet The Chairman,” Alec jerked in his seat and almost fell off, he had been studying the headless fluffy blob so hard, he had almost forgotten where he was. His pinked face darkened and he looked up through his fringe at Magnus, who was standing on the other side of the island but leaning on his arms and watching Alec indulgently.

“The Chairman?” Alec asked uncertainly,

Magnus nodded,

“That’s right, Chairman Meow, and don’t get me started, I know its unhygienic for him to be there, especially in the kitchen but the blasted cutie just doesn’t listen to me, does he? No he doesn’t, he does exactly what he wants and scratches anyone who tries to stop him,” Alec blinked rapidly and the tone change, Magnus’ voice went a few octaves higher as he seemed to start talking to his cat.

Alec found it remarkably endearing,

Jace always judged him when he spoke to Church like that, he said it was acceptable for Izzy to do it but unacceptable for Alec. Alec called sexist bullshit but then he didn’t really care either way, he and Church had an understanding. He was there when Church wanted him and made himself sparse when Church didn’t, which was 90% of the time. 

“You named your cat Chairman Meow?” Alec asked slowly, Magnus looked up at him, cat forgotten. Eerily, the cat – Chairman Meow – had unfolded enough that his bright blue eyes were visible, slitted and also looking at Alec.

“Yes?” Magnus replied, as if implying ‘what of it?’

Alec smiled,

“That’s pretty cute,” 

Magnus’ smile widened, Alec internally let out a sigh of relief, bullet dodged. The Chairman also curled back up and went back to sleep. The two were almost eerily in sync, it was probably a good thing that Alec really liked cats and they generally – excluding Church, although Church hated everyone – seemed to like him too.

“Let’s plate up, dinner is served!”

* * *

Magnus was nicely surprised, dinner went off without a hitch, he was happy to see that Alexander had impeccable table manners, used his cutlery correctly and didn’t speak with his mouth full. Conversation flowed naturally and any silences that followed – _and there were very few_ – were comfortable not tense. 

Magnus found himself greatly enjoying Alexander’s company,

Initially he had seen the eldest Lightwood young man as a pretty face with an Adonis like body and a personality that suggested multiple visits and exploration. It occurred to him that over the course of the week since they had fatefully met, his opinion had changed. His interest had continued to blossom and grow.

He didn’t think Alexander was going to be a passing interest, he wanted to learn more about him. 

Even after they had finished eating, Alexander had refused to let Magnus clean up, he had taken both their plates and done both the washing and drying up. Magnus was not ashamed to admit that he had admired the fine, fine derrière of the brunette when he dropped the dish cloth and bent down to pick it up.

He was only human after all.

“Drink darling?” he enquired when Alec washed his hands for the final time and wiped them, after wiping down the counter of excess water from his washing up. He blushed as noticed the intensity to which Magnus had been watching his every move.

“Maybe just a water?” Alec replied unsurely and Magnus dismissed the notion with a slight exhale of breath and waved his hand,

“No, no. I have some fabulous wine. Join me for a glass in the living room?” Magnus asked, getting to his feet, “I never like to drink alone, the implications of it never fill me with joy,”

Alec nodded and the two of them moved to the aforementioned living room, Alec took a seat whilst Magnus grabbed two red wine glasses and sorted out the drinks. Once sorted he briskly handed one over to Alec and sat right next to him on the plush sofa.

Alec shuffled slightly at the closeness but Magnus pretended to take no notice as he sipped his wine, Alexander also followed suit and had a sip of his own, he obviously either enjoyed what he had or nervously needed the additional courage as he followed his initial sip with a second, muchly larger gulp.

“What do you think?” Magnus enquired, 

Alec nodded, “E-Err, it’s good, v-very good even,” he stumbled over his words slightly playing with the rim of the glass. Magnus smiled, the atmosphere of the evening had changed slightly, it was late and dark. The living room had a better ambiance, the light was soft and low, much more subtle and seductive.

No doubt Alexander was feeling it too.

Magnus leaned even closer to the intriguing specimen in front of him, he’d already though it many a time, but it begged repeating because it was just so true. He hated being smacked in the face by the truth of his own shallow mind but, by all means if Alexander hadn’t looked the way he did, Magnus would not have batted an eyelid to begin with, he would have missed this opportunity. Alexander's dress sense was not what he was used to, they didn’t run in the same circles, and he wasn’t in the sort of business that Magnus would usually pick his bed partners from.

And yet, here they were. 

Magnus wanted him so much, he wanted to wine and dine him. He wanted to show him all the cute corners of the city, he wanted to introduce him to all the places he had probably missed in his isolated tendencies. Magnus wanted to show him the world – _terribly gauche, he knew_ – he wanted more than the usual wham bang, thank you mam. 

He knew it was crazy and stupid, his friends had always accused him of being an unrealistic romantic, he fell hard and fast but he’d never quite felt anything like this. Usually, when he wore his heart on his sleeve it was the kind of lusty romance, going to fancy restaurants’, champagne tasting menus and chocolate covered strawberries followed by licking chocolate off of sweat covered bodies. 

Magnus wanted to kiss him, but he could see looking into those honey eyes that there was just something holding Alexander back. There was something he was guarding or holding back from Magnus, he didn’t want there to be any barriers between them. 

Magnus wanted everything there was, he didn’t care, he could handle it.

If he couldn’t, he still wanted to know now. Whilst things were still exceedingly new.

“Tell me it isn’t just me,” he suddenly said, if it was anyone else it would have seemed like a blurt but Magnus never blurted anything, granted, he hadn’t meant to say anything but hey if it was out, might as well get some clarity.

“It isn’t just you w-what?” Alexander responded still looking down at the glass and Magnus wouldn’t have that, he placed his own glass down before, placing his hands over Alec’s, loving the way their skin tones contrasting and complimented each other before removing the glass, putting it next to his own.

Alexander’s eyes tracked his movements,

“Tell me, that you’re interested in exploring where this can go too?” Magnus clarified, 

Alexander’s face seemed to freeze,

The poor dear looked like a deer in the headlights and Magnus felt bad for bringing it up, but being known as a playboy extraordinaire had taught him to make sure that all parties were on the same page from the start before you ended up down a turbulent road.

* * *

“Darling, just why are you so guarded?” Magnus whispered, his face was so close to Alec’s that he felt his eyes cross just attempting to focus in on him. His whole body was humming with tension and excitement, he wanted more than anything to just reach forward and press his lips to Magnus’.

“I-I’m not,” Alec tried feebly and Magnus smiled, it wasn’t like a lot of the other smirks Alec had seen on his face, this one was almost sad. Sad but not pitying, there was some hope in that sad smile. It didn’t make Alec feel uncomfortable.

“I’m not going to hurt you Alexander, not if I can help it, I just need to know what you want from this, from me” he replied, a smooth slender arm coming round just out of Alec’s peripherals to run down his face and caress gently. Alec wanted so much, his body yearned for this beautiful individual in front of him. 

Alec swallowed,

“You,” he paused, “You can’t say that to me, you can’t promise,” Alec’s throat seemed to close up as he tried to get the words out. It was true, he didn’t want to admit it but he was terrified. It was a big thing to entrust yourself to someone else. 

An even bigger thing if you took into account the baggage that came with him, he wasn’t saying that no one else had baggage, just that he could understand why he wouldn’t be a 1st choice for someone like Magnus who was so well known for the sort of partner he went for.

Alec was not a skin deep character. 

He also didn’t know how the evening had had such a sudden change, it had seemed so light hearted, Alec had been having the time of his life. He could forget all the duties and promises and expectations. Let alone the new enforcements placed on him.

Now this, he’d essentially just literally been banned from following his desires and then he manages to actually spend time with someone he really quite fancies knowing it will never stick and then he has to make a choice. Is he going to walk away or is he going to try and – _it’s almost laughable in its cliché_ – is he actually going to try and hide it?!

Those soft hands lifted his chin, he didn’t even know he had dropped his gaze to the floor as he battled himself, “I can’t promise, that would be unfair of me,” Alec knew it was true and felt foolish that Magnus felt he had to verbalise it to him, “but I’m not going anywhere, I’m here, are you listening to me Alexander?” Alec nodded as he met those mesmerising eyes,

Magnus’ grip on his chin tightened, “I’m right here, just give me the chance to prove to you that this is not a game to me and I won’t start something and leave you in a mess,” Alec’s eyes widened and he pulled away from Magnus as if shocked by lightening.

He couldn’t possibly know,

“Y-You … but, h-how?” Alec stuttered, the colour draining from his face. It simply wasn’t possible for anyone to know about their situation. If people found out about their situation, then all it took was someone to tip off the media or their parents and everything would be finished. 

Game over.

“Alexander? What is it? Are you okay?” Magnus asked in concern, crowding closer and gently touching Alec’s forehead, “Do you feel sick? Do you need to go to doctor or anything?” he asked. Alec shook his head to try and do away with all the racing thoughts in his head.

He couldn’t cope, he had to ask,

“What did you mean?” he asked quietly and Magnus’ eyebrow furrowed as if he didn’t understand as he slowly stroked Alec’s sweaty brow in concern, “When you said you wouldn’t leave me in a mess, w-what did you mean?” 

Magnus’ face cleared and he chuckled in relief and pinched Alec’s cheek lightly,

“Is that what you were worried about darling?” he asked with a wide smile, “I know what the media says about me, about all the notches in my bed post and I know you haven’t done all of this before Alexander, I know you could be exploring, I just mean you aren’t another notch in the post, if you pardon the horrendous term. I’m not going to open some doors and then flounce off and leave you to deal with it,”

Alec almost deflated he was so relieved, Magnus didn’t know, it was okay.

He cleared his throat, “That means a lot,” he finally responded after some time thinking, Magnus didn’t say a word, letting him work through his thoughts, “T-This isn’t a game to me either, I quite like you also,” he finished off, turning pink again and cursing his pale complexion for it.

Magnus’ smile was playful.

“Quite like me do you?” he asked wickedly, smile widening, “What do you like about me?” he purred, leaning in even closer, if it even sounded possible. Alec’s mouth opened of its own accord and his mouth again struggled to form words, 

This seemed to amuse Magnus more than anything as the atmosphere again turned from heavy back to the seductive ambiance it was before. 

“Is it my fabulous dress sense?” he asked and Alec nodded slightly eyes again crossing as he focused in on Magnus’ eyes, “How about my slender hands almost always in motion?” Alec let out a little mewl as Magnus placed his mentioned hands on his lap and slowly walked them up his body.

“Do you like my looks Alexander?” Magnus purred, his hands still caressing and exploring up Alec’s legs and sending lightening shocks around his body. Alec panted but didn’t respond, Magnus leaned in close and breathed in deep by his ear, “Do you think I’m beautiful Alexander? Tell me.” He whispered teasingly into his ear before moving down to nibble insistently at his neck. Alec shuddered and instinctively grabbed at Magnus’ arms to stop from grabbing at the back of his head.

“Y-Yesss,” Alec hissed, releasing a sharp breath,

“What about my lips? Do you like my lips?” Magnus asked, rubbing his lips gently across Alec’s neck and biting there before kissing up the side of his neck towards his cheek, and Alec lost it completely, he turned to look at the beautiful, teasing man in front of him with pupils blown wide open. 

“S-Shut up and kiss me,” he gasped huskily, he didn’t think he’d ever been so aroused before, he shoved Magnus back using the grip where he was holding his arms at the same time that Magnus lunged forward to lock their lips together.

In theory they probably should have been calling for an ambulance but somehow it all worked out.

Magnus ended up on his back with Alec leaning over him and their lips sealed together as they moaned, gyrated against each other and their hands roamed free. Alec’s eyes rolled back into his head as Magnus licked into his mouth with the intent to explore every possible crevice. 

He’d kissed before but nothing like this,

This was something else completely,

Soft panting between heated kisses turned into groans at gropes, sprinkled with moans and more mewls. Their hands not only groping but tickling, squeezing and grabbing as their explored each other’s clothed body. It wasn’t at all panicked or rushed but slow and languid, curious as they learned what the other liked.

They were both undoubtedly aroused but neither but felt the need to progress it into something more, Alec certainly wasn’t in a place for anything more and Magnus was attempting to highlight that there was more to him that putting ‘more notches’ on his bed post. 

They pulled back and looked at each other smiling softly, both their eyes blown, content and feeling like nothing else mattered. 

“I should probably go,” Alec murmured, his lips kiss bruised and his hair mussed where Magnus had grabbed and ran his hands through it. Magnus shook his head strongly opposing that idea, 

“I couldn’t allow it darling, forgetting that your sister would have me singing soprano if anything happened to you, its late, you can spend the night, no obligation for anything else. Think of it as an adult sleep over?” he suggested seriously.

Alec was indecisive, he quite liked the idea but at the same time, he wasn’t known for spending the night out ever. If he did and he was caught, he would have quite the explanation to give. However, he guessed if he timed it right … 

“I have clothes you can use, I’ll even cover up too, I’m sure you can appreciate I usually prefer to be sans bed clothes,” Magnus’ gave a cheeky smile as he said it but it was clear that again he was only teasing. Alec bit his lip slightly as he mulled over both sides in his mind.

Finally, he nodded shyly,

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to spend the night,”

Magnus smiled brightly and pecked him on the lips,

“It would be my pleasure to have you darling,”

* * *

 

 “Maaaaaagnus!” 

Alec stirred at the strange bleating he could hear, not unlike a dying cow or something. He was so warm and comfortable curled around the warm body in front of him sleeping of sleep and the remnants of cologne, he listened out for half a minute and when the noise didn’t come again he started to drift off again.

“Magnuuuuuuus!”

Alec jerked awake, he really wasn’t imagining that noise. As he sat up, Magnus also sat up looking like he was going to bloody murder whoever was yelling his name at the top of their lungs, his angry eyes seemed to be temporarily abetted when he met Alec’s sleepy eyes.

He didn’t say anything but his eyes softened and he nuzzled at Alec and went in for a sleepy kiss, neither seemed particularly bothered by the morning breath or general sleep mussed appearances. They didn’t really get to enjoy anything before the bedroom door was knocked open and light was shone directly into their eyes causing them both to hiss and curse and shut them.

“Maaagnus!”

“Ragnor what the fucking hell?!” Magnus finally demanded angrily, Alec wanted to hide under the covers, what a way to meet Magnus’ friends – _again_ – as if the first time hadn’t been bad enough and then the second time to meet them being in his bed.

“Ragnor I specifically told you _not_ to disturb Magnus!”

Alec watched Magnus roll his eyes and sigh, “And Raphael too, why don’t we just make this a fucking party,”

“I’m here too!”

Alec blanched, “ _Simon?!”_

“Alec?!” Simon responded just as shocked and another shadow came into the door way,

Magnus was muttering furiously under his breath something about everyone just making themselves home in his bedroom whenever they just bloody felt like it. Alec almost agreed with him, this wasn’t exactly what he was expecting to happen when he agreed to spend the night. 

“Sorry darling,” he murmured to Alec, briefly grabbing his hand under the sheets before getting up and going to see what was going on. Alec sighed and then supposed he might as well take this time to get up and get ready also.

By the time he got to the living room dressed in the clothes from the night before, feeling slightly sheepish, Magnus was sat on the sofa with a face like thunder and a tumbler of what looked like an amber liquid in his hand.

At Alec’s cocked eyebrow he sighed, “As much as I’d like to say its five o’clock somewhere this is just juice,” 

Gut wrenching retching could be heard from the closest bathroom, Simon was sat on the sofa jiggling his leg in some sort of comic book pyjamas and Raphael was sat next to him looking remarkable unruffled despite it being around 5am. 

Alec went to sit next to Magnus and didn’t flinch when Magnus curled an arm around him, he ignored Raphael’s cocked eyebrow and Simon’s cheesy grin. Their own relationship was weird to Alec so they couldn’t point any fingers, the two were like chalk and cheese. 

“Sorry what were you saying?” Magnus was saying to Raphael, 

“Ragnor received a message from back home, he has to go tomorrow” they exchanged meaningful looks at this piece of information, “I got a call to say he had been removed from a bar, Simon offered to drive, here we are,” 

Alec couldn’t help but think that Raphael would be the worst person to get your gossip from, he was so to the point.

Magnus sighed and he looked tired, more tired than simply being because it was 5am, “Leave it with me, next time, do try to sober him up before you bring him to me,” 

Raphael didn’t even blink, Simon looked irritated – well as irritated as Simon got, which wasn’t much – “Hey he did try to warn you, you know, we’ve been calling and messaging your phone non-stop,” 

Magnus looked at him until he averted his eyes,

Then he smiled at Raphael, “You know Sherwin isn’t so bad,” 

Raphael snorted and stood up, “We’re going home,” Magnus opened his mouth as if to say something and Raphael narrowed his eyes, “Simon are you going to offer your- ” he paused to look Alec up and down, “-friend a lift home?” 

Simon jumped up and stretched whilst nodding and yawning simultaneously, watching him often made Alec feel tired, “Alec you need a ride? I guess you don’t want anyone to know you’ve spent the night out so this little night time interruption isn’t such a bad thing,” 

Alec could have almost strangled him for alluding to his parents with that comment, 

He coughed and nodded, “Yeah actually, that would be good thanks,”

He looked at Magnus for guidance, but he seemed almost distracted by whatever it was that had passed between him and Raphael about their other friend who was still violently throwing up in the bathroom if the sounds were any indication.

The three of them turned to leave and Alec was caught by Magnus, as if the other man had woken up to him leaving. Alec felt momentarily irritated but tried to dampen it but imagining if it were Izzy or Jace in that bathroom being violently ill and with a problem that he had to deal with.

“We’ll catch up later darling?” Magnus asked, clearly a bit worried he had busted things,

“Of course, you still need to take me to dinner right?” Alec returned with a follow up question, Magnus’ answering smile was dazzling and Alec wanted so badly to swoop in for another kiss. 

“Absolutely Alexander, I know just the place also,” 

Alec nodded, 

“Well then,” he started a bit awkwardly, “I guess I’ll wait to hear from you,” he finished. 

Magnus smiled amused as he turned around and quickly followed after the other two waiting for him with varying degrees of patience. Magnus then sighed and rolled up his sleeves, he had a sick as a dog Englishman to sort out and put on a plane.

* * *

Alec had been so careful sneaking into the house and tiptoeing upstairs, he was so sure he had got away with it too. He had got to his bedroom, felt parched and then felt confident enough to sneak to the kitchen as if he had just woken up and was thirsty. He walked to the kitchen in the dark and opened the fridge to grab the jug of ice water.

“You just getting in too?”

He had to bite his knuckle to stop from shrieking, making sure to keep an iron grip on the jug with his other hand,

“Izzy!” he hissed, “Are you _trying_ to give me a _heart attack_ , why are you sitting in the dark?!”

The culprit, his dear little sister was sat on a bar stool by the kitchen island sipping her own glass of water, her five inch heels were on the marble island besides her phone and a little clutch. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was on point apart from her lipstick being smudge beyond belief. 

Alec didn’t mention it specifically and neither did she but they both knew what she had been doing,

“Met up with some friends and went partying, they had an after party at their house so I went by, just getting in,” she said brightly her voice husky despite the water she was drinking. Alec could tell by her eyes she wasn’t exactly sober but he didn’t appreciate being scared so early in the morning.

“And sitting in the dark?” he asked snootily, resuming making his drink,

Izzy smirked,

“I’d love to say ‘all the better set up to catch you dear’ but really probably the same reason as you. Could you imagine if Mum saw us like this?” she asked in a faux scandalised voice. Alec was confused, she might look like she had been dragged backwards through a hedge but he looked fine.

Izzy must be secretly telepathic as she motioned towards his neck,

Alec slapped a hand down on his neck and flinched at the tenderness, his face dawned with horror. Izzy’s smirk widened and she nodded, “Yep,” she said popping the ‘p’ as loudly as she could. Alec went fire truck red. The mortification of this would never leave him.

She jumped down from the stool and collected her things as she yawned, “You don’t grass me, I won’t grass you. If you’re really nice I’ll help you hide that bad boy there tomorrow with foundation but for now I need to get some rest I’m exhausted!” 

Alec was left staring after her pensively,

He was living in a surreal world.


	5. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ... so the good news is, here's another big chapter, the bad news is, please don't hate me! Thanks so much for the kudos and comments. I've started writing little one shots within this universe at the side to fill in time-skips so who knows maybe sometime in the distance when I'm twiddling my thumbs searching for inspiration I may post those until something strikes. Enjoy this chapter and please don't plot my demise, I'm already sick!!

“Alec, I can’t believe I’m saying this,” her dramatic sigh was clearly to let him know that she _really_ couldn’t believe that he was doing whatever _this_ was, “but, if you don’t hurry the hell up you’re actually going to make us late and I hate to say it but we haven’t seen Clary in _three_ months, if Simon actually manages to get her to come, I’m going to snog his face,”

Alec rolled his eyes,

He really hoped she wouldn’t snog his face, 1. He wouldn’t hear the end of it from Simon himself, 2. Raphael would probably find some way to kill Isabelle and make sure that no one found her body. The two of them; Raphael and himself; had an understanding – _of sorts_ – but Alec couldn’t help but find the guy unnerving. 

There was just _something_ about him.

Alec really didn’t think there was a better way to explain the concept of opposites attracting than Raphael and Simon. The two were so very different and yet, they so clearly complemented each other in ways that were subtle but visible if you were willing to take the time to really observe them.

“You are so dramatic,” he sighed, dropping his phone temporarily to the bed as he walked into the bathroom to see to his bodily functions. He had to put it to Simon, he must have worked some sort of magic to get Clarissa to join them, she had done very well to avoid them for the past three months.

Izzy was practically vibrating off her face,

She had been complaining for some time about being the only girl in the group, if you could call it that. When they met up for coffee or lunch, that usually meant Izzy, Simon and Alec. Clary and Jace were still doing their lone wolf impressions. 

Jace was falling in and out of nightclubs and bars, with or without leggy ladies on his arms. Calling Alec up at all sorts of times of the night to come get him. He had lost various contracts due to an attitude and a tardy nature, a couple of times even going as far as to show up to jobs drunk off his arse. 

Alec was working on it, between having work and his own duties and watching Izzy and meeting Simon and that wasn’t even touching how things were going with Magnus. He just hadn’t had the time to really check in with Jace and sort him out. 

No excuses when it came to siblings he knew … 

Simon had said that Clary wasn’t much better, she had thrown herself into her art, working weird hours and when she wasn’t working or visiting her mother she was sitting at home in her pyjamas watching ridiculous films with tubs of ice cream and feeling sorry for herself.

Alec wasn’t one to judge – everyone took different amounts of time to get over things – but he assumed that three months would be enough time for someone to at least start picking themselves up and getting on with things, all this was showing him was that the two of them was destined for each other.

For whatever reason, she had decided that she was ready at least to face the other Lightwoods which Alec guessed was fair enough considering Alec and Izzy themselves were lucky to even see Jace unless he was drunk and/or asking for assistance to get out of a bind.

Alec sighed and started zipping up his jeans, he looked up into the mirror and almost shouted out in surprise when Izzy was looking at him, “W-Wha, Izzy?! Seriously?!” he gasped in shock, flapping his hands around to make sure his modesty was still being preserved.

Izzy snorted,

“Please,” she said flicking her hair, “Like I haven’t seen it all before, just making sure you were getting on with it and not contemplating life or anything. Besides I wanted to ask you, since for all the time we spend together these days you never say anything. How are things with you and Magnus?” she asked grinning cheekily.

Alec prayed for strength,

Sometimes it really sucked having such a precocious sister.

He washed his hands, wiped off and pushed her out the bathroom as he made his exit, stopping by the bed to grab his phone and wallet, “I don’t talk about it because there is nothing that you need to know,” he hissed lowly as they walked briskly through the church conversion they lived in.

Izzy pouted and booed.

“Is that really all you’re giving me?” she asked

Alec looked around, his hand absently going to his back pocket to pick out his phone as it vibrated, he glanced down at the message, answering half distracted as his fingers responded to the message he had just received with a smile he didn’t even realise was plastered on his face, “Yeah.”

Izzy elbowed him in the side as they left the house, “That’s totally him!” she said vehemently, “You’re such a sly dog, you never tell me anything!” she protested and Alec rolled his eyes in her direction with mild irritation as they climbed into one of the waiting cars.

“It’s not like you tell me anything either,” he retorted, giving her the side eye, knowing damn well why she didn’t tell him anything but giving her the choice to come up with a response to him verbalising it. He let her sit on it for a moment whilst he gave the driver the directions. 

Izzy spluttered,

“There’s nothing to tell!” she finally spat back,

Alec sent her a very telling look but said nothing, choosing to spend the rest of the journey looking out the window. He knew the drivers were probably their parent’s eyes and ears, he didn’t want to get into a conversation that would give them too much information.

“There isn’t!” she said again sulkily but then she seemed to accept that he had dropped the conversation as she took turned to face the window and watch the passing scenery.

* * *

 

“Hey guys! Over here!”

Like they could miss them at all, Izzy giggled besides him as they looked at the trio sitting in the corner of the exclusive coffee shop. Simon was standing and frantically waving at them with a massive cheesy grin on his face, he was never one to really follow social norms. 

Clary was smiling at him indulgently, no doubt used to her crazy friend by this point.

What was surprising was Raphael sat lounging at the table with them, looking like there was a thousand other places he would prefer to be at that moment in time. He had a curious box with him and a single rose sat on the table in front of him.

“Hey!” Izzy greeted as she reached the table and taking the seat closest to Clary, the redhead smiled at her shyly but Izzy wasn’t having any of it. She wouldn’t know awkwardness if it smacked her in the face, she grabbed the girl into side hug and gave her a light noogie, delighted when Clary protested loudly and giggled.

Simon looked elated,

Raphael looked like he was ready to stab himself in the throat with Simon’s drink straw to get away from the smush.

“As great as this all is,” Raphael began, sounding as bored as one possibly could, “I’m not here for fun,” he drawled. Simon gave his partner an indulgent smile, Clary looked mildly irritated and Alec got the impression she wasn’t such a fan of the union.

“So what exactly are you here for?” Izzy asked flirtatiously, 

Raphael stared at her blankly, Alec resisted the urge to kick her on the look alone, Raphael looked like he would rather someone scratch nails down a chalkboard until his ears bled, rather than be interested in whatever she was insinuating. 

The guy was brutal.

“Oh yeah, sorry Rafe, forgot about this. This’ll be good!” Simon was almost bouncing in his seat, Alec really wanted to know what he lived on, he didn’t think the guy ever had a bad day and if he did, Alec had never seen it.

“These are yours,” Raphael said, his eyes suddenly turning on Alec, he pushed the box and rose to him, “Magnus said you’ll need this for your,” his nose wrinkled as he appeared to set himself up to say the next work, “… _date_ tonight,” he finished distastefully.

Alec blushed,

Magnus hadn’t mentioned anything about needing anything for their meet up that night. They had long since stopped calling them dates, considering they saw each other at least four times a week, they’d thought it was ridiculous to keep naming and numbering their time spent together.

“Err thanks,” he muttered, purposely not looking at anyone as he pulled them close, he was going to _kill_ Magnus later. The guy was such a romantic rat! He sure did like his surprises, Alec never knew if he was coming or going. He claimed it was part of the mystery, every relationship should apparently have a degree of mystery to keep the spark alive.

Raphael nodded and stood up, “I’ll be taking my leave then,” he said to them all then he turned to Simon, “I’ll see you at home later,” he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed then he left. Somehow managing to move rapidly but looking deadly calm and collected as he did so.

Izzy sighed as he left, contrasting with Clary’s irritated harrumph.

“Who was that?” she asked batting her eyelashes, Simon took a massive sip of his iced whatever drink and waved a hand so Clary took it upon herself to answer, Whilst Alec busied himself getting someone’s attention so they could order their drinks.

“Surely you’ve met?” she asked with a furrowed brow, “That’s Raphael Santiago, I don’t exactly know what he does actually, he has quite the cult following you’ll find, if you haven't already heard? I’ve had people chase me down the street a few times following that one picture in the paper a few months back?” she turned to give her best friend the side eye at that one.

Simon blushed at the mention of said picture but didn’t say a word, Izzy looked confused, 

“Picture?” Izzy asked, 

Clary snorted as she scrolled through her phone momentarily, and then showed them all a picture, it was from a gossip column a few months back. Outside the Hotel DuMort, Simon was sucking the lips off of their very own Raphael Santiago.

Izzy grinned and wolf whistled loudly, snatching the phone from Clary’s hands and ignoring Alec’s chastisements as she laughed loudly, “Simon, you dark _horse_!” she exclaimed, Simon blushed darker, “I didn’t think you had it in you!”

“We met briefly,” Alec said quietly, steering the conversation into a safer territory and nodding slightly at Simon’s thankful gaze, Izzy pouted and her attention was taken back to him,

“How come you got to meet him and I didn’t?!” she asked, momentarily distracted as their drinks were delivered to the table.

Alec shrugged, “We were all supposed to meet that night at Pandemonium remember? But I guess things didn’t really work out that night,”

Simon nodded,

“We’re working on it, he’s met my family and I’ve met the people he likes to call family so I guess he’ll be meeting you guys formally soon, he’s pretty important to me you know, I want you guys to meet him too,” he sheepishly scratched the back of his head as Izzy cooed and Clary rolled her eyes.

“You don’t like him?” Izzy levelled her gaze at Clary before taking a long draw from her iced coffee.

Clary sighed, “It’s not that I don’t like him, just,” she looked to Simon and sighed louder when she noticed him looking down and fiddling with his straw, “I _do_ like him Simon!” she almost argued and Simon’s shoulder’s hunched, “I just don’t _know_ him. No one really knows him at all. He doesn’t really come to our apartment or hang out with us, I just don’t know him is all,” she finished quietly.

“Well _I_ know him, shouldn’t that be _enough_ for you?” Simon said just as quietly but the conviction was strong.

Alec and Izzy exchanged looks, 

Alec supposed it was funny how the shoe changed to the other foot. Poor Simon had always been devoted to Clary, the poor girl had either never noticed or ignored his infatuation. Now that he had moved on and was no longer dodging her every step – and with Jace also not in her shadow – she just didn’t seem to be able to cope with it.

They descended into an awkward silence,

“Sooooo _Alec_ it’s been like three months since Pandemonium what’s happening with you and _Maaagnus_?” Izzy drawled gleefully trying to return the atmosphere back to the way it was when they first arrived. It seemed to work, Simon perked up at once and bounced in his seat and Clary looked mildly interested.

“Don’t ask me any questions,” Simon said brightly, motioning to the rose and the box on the table, “Raphael is Magnus' sounding board and I don’t want to accidentally give anything away,” he positively vibrated with excitement.

Alec flushed and tried to hide his face behind his coffee mug,

He should have known Izzy would use him as a diversion so that she could also get some information out of him. It wasn’t that he was purposely trying to be difficult or anything, he was just a private person and he was still aware that his parents were watching him.

He was also really aware that there was an event coming up and he had to talk to Lydia. He had been avoiding her calls from some time now and taking late nights at work to ensure that he didn’t need her assistance in order to attend any formal events. 

It had been appeasing his parents as he seemed to be so into the Institute but he wasn’t sure how long it would work for. He had also been pretty shady about where he met with Magnus and he didn’t think it was very fair.

“Well?” Clary asked, Izzy narrowed her eyes as if mentally warning him not to mess the moment up. That was the most interested Clary had seemed since they had arrived. Alec wasn’t sure if Izzy was hoping that Clary would open up if he did but he wasn’t sure how he was feeling about being used as bait.

Alec shrugged one shoulder,

“Things are good,” he started, “We’re still seeing each other pretty regularly, taking things slow I guess,”

Clary smiled, Alec realised it was the first truly, Clary like smile they had seen since they had got to the café. It was kind of nice to see the familiar expression and for a moment he felt a pang in the pit of his stomach that his brother wasn’t there to join. 

"That sounds great Alec, you really deserve it,” Alec felt almost uncomfortable with the pure unfiltered honesty in her bright green eyes. He could feel that she really meant it, and she said it with a tone that suggested that she knew of the plight of their family.

With Jace, who knew what Clary had been told.

He nodded back at her and went back to his drink, he was starting to think that going to coffee with her wasn’t as good an idea as first proposed. It was really quite awkward, Alec was already an awkward turtle, he didn’t need any more awkward moments in his life.

Simon and Izzy were animatedly talking about something in the loud boisterous way they both usually did things, Alec tried to ignore the way Clary was still quietly studying him, he could almost feel the question she was dying to ask him.

“Well,?” she finally asked, “How is he?”

Alec looked at her, “How do you think he is?” he responded not willing to allow her to play the fool, as much as he often commented that he didn’t like Clary, he also knew that she was one of the few people that knew the real Jace. She knew how he would be doing even if she didn’t want to admit it.

She smiled wryly, “If the magazine covers can be believed then he’s doing very well, business as usual. I bet Maryse is thrilled that I’m gone,” Alec refrained from flinching at the mention of his mother, as he expected Jace had clearly been running his mouth where he should have been keeping quiet.

Alec looked her in the face, almost expressionless, he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. He expected the same curtesy back.

“I didn’t ask what the magazines said, I asked how you thought he was,” she seemed taken aback by the seriousness he was portraying. Alec thought that was laughable, he didn’t often joke when it came to Jace or Izzy.

She sighed, 

“I know, I don’t want this either,” she admitted quietly 

They let the din of the busy café come between them, and watched Simon and Izzy continue to chat and laugh loudly, Alec wasn’t sure he understood where she was coming from but then he hardly understood Jace either and he was one of the most straightforward people ever.

“So why continue to punish him?” Alec finally asked and Clary’s gaze landed on him again,

“Ask him that”

She then turned to Simon and Izzy and launched into their conversation and Alec sat on that for a moment. He was completely lost but then Jace had been refusing to talk to him even when he had to go pick up his drunken carcass.

“So how about you Izzy?” Clary asked loudly, Alec tuned back into the conversation, choosing to grab hold of Jace at another time. Isabelle, luckily was not only quick at these things but she was used to being questioned by the media. Even if it wasn’t true, she was going at spinning something slightly true into an elaborative story.

“Oh you know me Clary, I’m here and there,” she flashed a sultry grin, “I’m not really ready to be tied down right now, I just want to have a bit of fun. I’m working on a few things so work hard and play harder, you know how it is!” at this she cackled and everyone laughed with her.

As was Izzy’s way, she knew how to command and work a ‘crowd’ she launched into another story and they soon found themselves falling into their usual camaraderie, it was almost as though Jace was there but simply not saying anything.

* * *

 “M-Magnus!”

How Magnus loved to hear him whimper, 

“Yes darling?” he positively purred into the shell of Alexander’s ear before licking round it and chuckling in amusement when he was rewarded with a full bodied shiver and an even louder whimper. He pressed the young man harder against the wall,

It felt amazing it be pressed up close like this, _he_ felt amazing,  even through all the layers of clothes.

Magnus really wanted to take them off, 

“Y-You’ll ruin d-dessert,” he stuttered, breathing heavily, Magnus hummed as if thinking about his words, in actuality he was busy being amused that Alexander’s body was contradicting his words and rocking back against him for more friction.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Magnus grinned wickedly even though Alec couldn’t see it, “You’re my dessert tonight,” 

He had to bite back his own moan when Alexander’s legs buckled and he had to scrabble at the wall to stop from hitting the floor. It was absolutely unbelievable how sexy he was, Magnus just wanted to take him to pieces, he was gorgeous like this. 

It was such a shame that he couldn’t see his eyes, 

He bet those beautiful hazel orbs would be wide open like bambi with his pupils blown apart,

He could feel himself harden like a steel pipe just at the thought,

“Nngghhh,”

‘ _No?’_ Magnus frowned well that certainly wasn’t the response he was expecting, he spun Alec round and looked him in the face, his eyes almost rolled back into his head at the sight. His beautiful pale boy leant back at the spun, his long, slender neck tilted back and exposing all that pale creamy skin.

He had to sample it, 

He leant up to feast, 

Kissing,

Biting,

_Tasting_

“No?” he asked, in between his meal, eyes flicking upwards, 

Alec keened low in his throat, 

Magnus pressed and kissed harder, “Alexander, no?” he asked again,

“M-Magnus, I can’t, I can’t think,” he moaned and his eyes flew skyward, his arms involuntarily coming up to rest on Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus grinned, seemed his Lightwood’s neck was a particularly sensitive area for him.

He backed off with one last kiss, admiring the scattering of dark marks, 

“No?” he pressed again, 

Alec blushed bright red at the intense stare being levelled at him,

“I-I,” he stammered, when it was clear that nothing was going to happen unless he verbalised his thoughts he took a deep breath, “I, meant, I’m not dessert,” his blush darkened if it was even possible, “I’m not e-edible,” the look Magnus gave him was nothing short of devilish.

“Darling trust me, you _are_ absolutely _edible_ ,” Alexander looked like he was going to die with embarrassment, 

Magnus loved his shyness, 

He loved that this beautiful, innocently shy boy was all his.

He couldn’t resist it, he reached in and stole a kiss, he meant it to be short and sweet but his boy. His beautiful boy was always full of surprises. Before he even knew it, _his_ back was hitting the wall and a long leg was pushing between his thigh and up against his hardon.

Magnus gasped and suddenly a tongue was invading and exploring tentatively but with powerful purpose, Magnus smiled into it and took over. Showing him how it was done, not dominating but leading and teaching, then stepping back and allowing Alexander to practice.

It was so _fucking_ hot. 

He was totally going to lose it right there.

Alexander slowed the kiss down, he was clearly starting to feel overwhelmed, either that or light headed – _goodness knew Magnus didn’t know which way was up or down_ – he leaned his head against Magnus’ and closed his eyes just panting softly, his breath a mix of both of theirs.

“You okay darling?” Magnus checked in, even after three months he still liked to check in with him, they did things at a super snail’s pace. Alexander wasn’t like the people Magnus was used to and he was happy to try something a little different. 

It was refreshing.

He had cuddles and kisses on tap, on really good nights, like tonight when he’d surprised Alexander with flowers and jewellery because he never believed in gender stereotypes – _hellooo had you seen what he liked to wear?_ – he was always likely to get a little something make outs and maybe a good one way or mutual hand job.

Alexander was just so _responsive_

It really did get Magnus’ motor going like nothing else.

He couldn’t get over how much he didn’t miss the actual act of intercourse because the intimacy of what they were doing genuinely just felt so _good,_ so _fulfilling_ he was happy to wait. He also knew that when they did the deed, he was absolutely going to eat those words.

He could just imagine Alexander naked and sweaty with his head thrown back in the throes of passion, it fired up his loins just thinking about it. He wanted it, he wanted it bad, but he would wait as long as needed for it.

“Y-Yeah, I’m really good,” he smiled and the blush that was fading came back full swing as he bit his bottom lip, Magnu narrowed his eyes slightly as it looked like he was thinking about something he was considering asking, but was too embarrassed to say.

“Something you want to ask?”

The blush deepened,

Magnus grinned, nail hit. 

Alec scratched the back of his head nervously and looked to the top corner of the room, Magnus wasn’t going to allow it. Their intimate moments, were intimate. They stayed together in the room, they experienced the moment together as a couple, they had nothing to be embarrassed about or hide from each other in the bedroom.

He grabbed Alexander’s wandering hand in his own and brought it back down, he used his other hand to gently grasp his face and meet Alec’s eyes, “What is it?” he asked soothingly, his eyes earnest and understanding.

Alec muttered inaudibly for a moment and then cleared his throat to try again,

“Prove it,” he said,

Magnus frowned in confusion and Alec rolled his eyes,

“That I’m edible,” he clarified, “Prove it.”

Magnus’ eyes brightened as understanding dawned, Alexander was innocent his _arse_

“It would be my-“

A phone started going off from the living room,

Magnus wanted to scream, that wasn’t _his_ fucking phone because if it was. He’d be throwing it out the _damn_ window, turning into a cave man, hiking Alexander over his shoulder and storming into his bedroom to suck his brain out through his cock.

No,

It just had to be Alexander’s phone.

Alec cringed,

“I’m sorry I have to get that,”

Magnus leant back against the wall and just waved a hand, sighing as Alec rushed off to get it. 

Well _there_ went _that_ idea.

He rubbed his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, looking down sadly, as Alec’s voice got louder from the living room, “I guess tonight won’t be the night,” he sighed to himself before making his way to the living room, they were about to be interrupted it seemed.

Luckily it didn’t happen too often, but often enough that it was irritating.

Alec was putting his shoes on when Magnus got into the living room, he flashed an apologetic look when he saw Magnus leaning around the arched door, 

“I’m s-so sorry, I have to go!” he said quickly, hopping onto the other foot and grabbing his jacket. It was a miracle he didn’t fall on his face. Magnus nodded and attempted to smile, from Alec’s face it was probably more of a grimace.

“Jace?” Magnus asked, he didn’t know why he bothered to ask, it was always Jace. 

Alec nodded, 

“It’s bad this time, it’s going to take me a while to get there, it’s on the other side of the city,”

Magnus resisted the urge to sigh again, this was why he was glad that he didn’t have any blood relations that he knew of. He strode up to his boyfriend and closed his jacket for him and began buttoning it up, “It’s going to be cold, make sure you keep warm,”

Alec looked at him with affection, Magnus really did take care of him. Even when he was struggling not to be annoyed.

“A rain check for tonight?” Alec asked and Magnus smiled,

“Of course darling, we have all the time right? No rush. It’ll be even better when it happens,”

Alec bent down for a kiss, keeping it short and then he was gone,

Magnus leant back against the front door once he’d closed it, he then looked down at his persistent issue,

He definitely needed to take care of that.

* * *

 

Alec checked the heavily misspelt text message he had received following the phone call he got from Jace and then looked up at the name of the shady bar he in front of him, that was definitely not what he was expecting. When Jace said he was at ‘Paradise’ Alec was expecting the usual suspect, a lavish bar, not this absolute dive.

He huddled his jacket closer and walked briskly up to the door, taking a small step back when a surprisingly large bouncer stepped in his way. Alec might have been rather lean for all that he was toned but he had always been a bean pole. This guy was built like an absolute tank, he had to be nearing 6” 6’ and was probably about three Alec’s wide.

“Not taking any more customers,” he had a voice like Barry White to match, if Alec wasn’t torn between livid and intimidated to be in a shitty part of town when he could be doing the naked tango with Magnus he’d probably be pulling a Simon or Izzy and asking for a selfie.

Alec squinted up at the guy – _and wasn’t that weird_ – he just wasn’t in the mood for this shit.

“Looking for someone, ‘bout this tall,” he gestured on his body, “Mouthy, blonde, different coloured eyes, probably causing trouble,” the guy started nodding and chuckling low in his throat the minute Alec said mouthy. Alec wondered how this was his life.

The guy pointed at the narrow alleyway between the bar and the next building, “Kicked him out a while ago, he was hassling one of the bar maids and the regulars got involved. Can’t have fighting in here, even the likes of him,”

Alec suppressed his wince, “Thanks,” he made his way towards the alleyway and prayed that some creeper wasn’t going to jump out and shank him. That would just be great, wasn’t going to be his parents that killed him after all but some psychotic mugger.

He was going to _kill_ Jace for this, he’d had enough of this dramatic, tantrum, brooding bullshit. It ended today!

“Jace?! Where the hell are you? I’m not going in there!” He called from just inside the alley and looked back to see ‘Barry White’ watching him curiously. He supposed he’d watch curiously too, see the ridiculously out of place beanpole call into the darkness hoping that someone responded,

He must have looked like such a loon.

There was some strange rustling of bin bags that made Alec want to tuck tail and say fuck it, he wasn’t a damn MMA fighter, he was an office kid. Sure he had taken all kinds of fighting things as a child to appease his trigger happy parents but the minute he hit 16 he dropped them.

Lover not a fight – well – not really a lover either, although perhaps Magnus would dispute that now.

“…..Alec? Shat shou?”

Alec closed his eyes and counted to ten, there was no point getting angry with a drunk person, there was no point getting angry with a drunk person – _dare he repeat it to cement it properly_ – there was no point getting angry with a drunk person. He opened his eyes with a steel resolve.

He marched right in there and stopped dead at the sorry sight in front of him, 

Jace was lying in a pile of black bin bags, he literally looked like something the cat had dragged in from the road, played with and then discarded because it was even beyond a cat’s palate. He was wet with urine and the air was dank with vomit.

_There was no point getting angry with a drunk person,_

“Yeah Jace, it’s me, I’m going to get you home just sit tight,” he got to work extracting his brother and getting to grips with the fact that they were going to have to find some way home because no taxi was going to take them and he wasn’t stupid enough to take Jace on public transport even on a good day.

He tried not to think about Jace’s rotten breath blowing in his face as he hiked him up and grabbed his phone out his pocket, 

“….Hey Simon? I wouldn’t call if I had anyone else ….” 

Alec was going to have to accept that Simon was becoming his BFF, he came in all his MarvelTM pyjama glory and didn’t ask a question or even give Jace a second glance. Didn’t even complain at the smell coming from Jace and Alec had it under good authority that it was pretty rank. In fact, he looked surprisingly awake, with one of those ever present iced coffee thingies.

“Rough night?” was all he said, strangely subdued,

Alec nodded,

“How about you?” 

Simon shrugged, “Nah, can’t sleep, I was at the studio, the new album is almost done,” he said absently tapping the steering wheel. Alec wanted to ask about Raphael but wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed, Simon must have felt it because he smiled and glanced at him, “We don’t actually live together you know, I tend to spend the night at my place with Clary if I think it’ll be a late one at the studio,” he explained.

Alec guessed that made sense,

The SUV came to a slow stop half a block to their home – at Alec’s request – Alec undid his seatbelt and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to sort his siblings out. Everything felt like it was spinning out of control. He opened his eyes and Simon was studying him with perceptive eyes. 

“What?” Alec asked, he held himself back from snapping irritably, Simon had done him a favour, it wasn’t his fault that Jace was messing up and Izzy was ‘working hard and playing harder’. It just sucked that it was down to him to sort it no matter what Magnus said.

“Nothing,” Simon smiled sadly, “Just, you know, you don’t have to take everything on yourself. They made a choice just as you made a choice and what is expected of all of you just isn’t right,” Alec paled and felt sick to his stomach. “Let me help you get him out, he’s passed right out back there,” Simon continued.

The two of them got down and manhandled Jace out, Simon helped get Jace into a position where Alec half carried him. Alec felt like he was in one hell of a daze. He turned to start walking off and Simon stopped him again, he wasn’t expecting a thank you, he had just dropped a bombshell on his friend.

“We’re here for you, you know. Clary and I, we know what you’re going through. What you’re all going through. You can talk to us, we want to help you,” he said seriously and Alec gave him such a gone out look Simon was worried he was looking at an empty meat statue holding a drunken man.

When it seemed that Alec wasn’t going answer – _Alec.exe overload_ – Simon gave a little wave and got back into his SUV. He kept the engine running, concerned that his friend was going to jump in front of a car with the way he was acting but Alec wobbled his way, with a limp, floppy Jace hanging off one shoulder towards his home. 

Clearly Alec had royally pissed off some divine nature because that wasn’t the end of his evening, it was just getting started. As if lugging, Jace’s stinking, heavy body wasn’t bad enough as he reached eye view of the house he saw something even better.

Izzy was kissing some random guy in a Lamborghini through the window, her clothes in a dishevelled state, and her neck decorated in hickies. It was a way of seeing her that he had noticed was on the increase and usually it wouldn’t bother him if it was a couple of times, her life her rules and that but, he had lost count how many times he had come back from Magnus or gone down for a drink of water and she had wandered in, in a similar state.

He knew she wasn’t seeing anyone. Again no judgements, but she was his baby sister, he was worried about her, he knew the whole Meliorn, Pandemonium and their parents harping on her had been playing on her mind. He just hoped this wasn’t her fighting back at them. 

Otherwise she was going to be the only one losing.

“Hey Izzy,” he whispered loudly, she jumped as though not expecting them – _and duh why would she?_ – then when she recognised the silhouette jogged over – _impressive in those heels_ – and grabbed the other side of their slumped brother. Alec was impressed that she didn’t say a word about the impressively bad smell emitting from him but then she wasn’t that much better, minus the vomit, urine and bin.

“He called you again huh?” she said apologetically, up close she looked even worse, eyes unfocused, not unlike Jace’s had been and make up smeared all over her face. He hoped wherever she had been, she’s at least had a good time.

“Yep, don’t want to talk about it,” Alec said shortly, Isabelle winced,

“Oh yeah, your special date with Magnus was tonight?” she clarified, when Alec levelled a glare at her she winced and mimicked zipping her lips with the hand not supporting Jace, locking it and throwing away the key. They stumbled towards the door, Alec didn't even want to think about the picture they would have made. 

“So er, who was that guy?” Alec asked, whilst Izzy was searching her Chanel bag for the house key, she gave him the side eye, almost suspicious as to why he was asking. “I was just wondering, I didn’t realise you were dating, you told Clary you weren’t seeing anyone,” Alec continued almost nervously when she didn’t answer.

She stopped rummaging to look at him over the top of Jace’s slumped bent head,

“I’m not dating,” she confirmed, Alec nodded,

“Okay cool,”

She pulled the key out and opened the door, the three – _two, and one half dead one_ – of them stumbled in the door and shut the door as silently as they could. If they were caught, Alec absolutely did not want to know what was going to happen to them.

“So he’s just some hook up?” Alec asked curiously pretending to be real casual about it,

Izzy was giving him a weird look again, he could almost feel it,

 

“Yeah why? Got a problem?” She asked, eyes narrowing dangerously, in a way Alec should have guessed that was the warning sign for him to back off. You should never have a serious and controversial conversation with someone under the influence.

Alec shook his head,

“No, no, not at all, just wondering you know, I mean you’ve been going out like every night for the past couple of months and coming back in a similar state and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I know things have been really crazy around here but you don’t have to like do _anything_ you don’t want to,” Alec really hoped he didn’t sound as awkward as he thought he did. 

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?!” her voice was getting louder and it was making Alec nervous.

He was totally right … perhaps now wasn’t the right time to mention it?

“Izzy keep your _damn_ voice down!” Alec hissed whipping his head around to check that no one had heard and woken up. The last thing they needed right now was for any of their parents to wake up and catch them, that would be instant game over. 

Isabelle hiked Jace’s arm over her shoulder more when he started to slip and glared at her big brother, “I can make as much noise as I fucking like _Alec_ you’re judging me,” she shrieked and Alec winced, he forgot how much she forgot about volume control when she was upset and under the influence. 

“I’m not judging you! You’re my sister, what you do is up to you. I’m just worried about you! I j-” she cut him him with alcohol unfocused eyes dark and intense with fury he didn’t think he had ever seen before. If he had, it had never been directed at him.

“I don’t _need_ you to be worried about me! I’m an _adult_ I can do what I _want_. I don’t need _you_ or _mother_ or _dad_ thinking you can _control_ me anymore than _everyone_ already _fucking_ does! It’s my body if I want to share it I _fucking_ will!” her voice reached a frightening crescendo and Alec’s stomach more or less dropped out his arsehole.

They were done for

“What in the _hell_ is going on here?!” Izzy and Alec froze and it was only Alec’s quick reflexes that stopped Jace’s drink floppy body from hitting the floor when Izzy let go. They both turned around and paled at the sight of their parents standing on the grand staircase. 

He knew he should have never answered the phone when he saw Jace’s name.

* * *

Alec absently scratched his head and slapped his lips together silently as he slowly came back into consciousness. He was so warm and comfortable, he felt so safe and secure, it was a feeling he only felt when he was in bed with Magnus or he was in bed with his siblings.

He opened one eye and gasped so loud he choked on spit and simultaneously flailed backward and would have gone careening out the bed onto the floor if Jace hadn’t grabbed his arm.

“What the _fuck_ Jace?!” he near shrieked, “Are you _trying_ to give me a _goddamned_ heart attack?!” he continued once he got his breath back.

Jace sniggered huskily, “Morning Princess,” he said, his voice was shot and he looked like shit but his eyes were clear and it seemed like he had been awake for a while. He wasn’t stinking since Alec had thrown his drunken arse in the shower after they had dodged their parents the night before.

“What the hell man? Why were you watching me sleep you freak!” Alec snapped, Jace didn’t stop smiling, Alec supposed he should be glad that Jace was in such a good mood and was actually talking to him rather than just calling him when he needed someone to pick his drunk self up.

“Why not? Besides it was pretty hilar to watch you almost fall off the bed, Magnus is a good influence on you,” Jace commented and Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the smile, he knew it too. He would always been socially inept but with Magnus, he wasn’t unapproachable and socially inept.

Jace yawned and stretched, “So last night was pretty wild huh?” he said, also reaching down to absently scratch his sack and Alec sneered in disgusted and whacked him. 

“Come on! I might not be Izzy but have some damn decorum! I don’t want to see that!” he demanded and Jace laughed, he loved doing things that made Alec cringe, loved calling Alec finicky and a girl – _despite –_ the smack down he’d get from Izzy for being sexist.

“Come on dude, I’m just adjusting, get over it already, so how’d I get home last night? And why are we in the same bed,” he paused for a cheeky grin and to wriggle his eyebrows alternately at Alec, “Not that it isn’t a pleasure to have you in my bed, you’ve beefed up,” he said poking Alec in the abdomen.

Alec’s jaw dropped,

“Seriously, Jace?!” he despaired, he really did

Jace just continued to grin and poke at his brother.

“This is serious, stop messing around,” he muttered trying to dodge the fingers coming from everywhere and Jace pouted and whined playfully, “Awh play with me Alec, plaaaay with meee,”

Alec was definitely living in the twilight zone, it was official. 

“Jace seriously! We’re really in trouble this time!” he hissed out batting his brother’s dextrous hands away with some strength to highlight that was he was playing no longer. Jace dropped his hands at once and cocked an eyebrow. 

“No shit?” he asked and Alec nodded,

“No shit,”

He sighed. 

“Tell me?”

Alec nodded,

* * *

 

Alec didn’t think he’d ever felt so awkward before, at least they weren’t stood in their parent’s study feeling like naughty school children again. This time they were allowed to sit together and have some ‘breakfast’, how they were expected to choke down any food was beyond Alec.

He was surprised they even managed to wait this long to cream them out, Alec thought the police would be finding three bodies with their skulls caved in at this point in time, his parents looked ready to have a coronary. Just thinking about their faces made him want to shiver.

Isabelle was playing with her eggs, completely disinterested, her hand rested on her jaw.

Jace was scoffing food, like he expected the staff to swipe it from him any moment,

His father was reading the paper and taking large sips of coffee,

Maryse was glaring at them all,

“So,” she began, no one even budged except Robert, who simply turned the page in his newspaper, Maryse, closed her eyes and a nerve in his cheek twitched precariously. Alec saw Jace eyeing up the pork sausage on his plate and quickly stabbed it with his fork before he nabbed it.

He ignored Jace’s pout and muttered “Spoilsport”, as he had to reach for his own sausage from the centre of the table,

“Robert do you want to start?” Maryse tried again, looking to her husband with stern eyes, three sets of younger eyes looked from their mother to their father, who hummed absently but didn’t lower his paper or otherwise acknowledge his wife.

Alec and Jace exchanged looks,

“ **Robert!** ” Maryse finally snapped,

Robert lowered the paper and sighed heavily as if he had been asked to do something that really put him out, he glared at his wife as if her disturbing his morning reading was really inconvenient and was sure to make as much noise as possible as he folded it up and smacked it on the side.

Alec hid his smile; he now officially knew where Izzy got her passive aggressive nature from. 

“Apparently you weren’t clear on what was discussed after the Pandemonium opening,” he started slowly looking from Jace, to Alec and finally landing on Izzy, “You were each given a clear instruction from your mother and yet here we are,” he paused for a quiet rather sardonic smile, “after a disturbed night sleep, seeing two of my children verbally tearing each other apart and the other one too drunk to even stand up,”

All three of them avoided his look,

“Seems like you had quite the night hmm?” he sounded somewhat amused this time, 

The three of them looked up at him through their fringes as if checking that he was actually amused and not angry. Maryse slammed both her hands on the table and four sets of eyes looked to her, Robert’s at a more sedate pace.

“Absolutely ridiculous! That’s what you’re going to lead with?” she sneered, folding her arms under her ample breasts and scowling ferociously at her husband. Alec didn’t think he’s ever seen his parents so out of sync, they’d always been ‘good cop and bad cop’ but usually they used that as a weapon against others, not against each other.

Robert looked bored,

“I don’t know Maryse, you _tell_ me, is that what I’m going to lead with?” he asked checking his nail beds,

Jace, Alec and Isabelle’s mouth dropped,

Welcome to the twilight zone.

Maryse seemed to decide that she wasn’t going to win with him and turned to her children instead, she looked at Jace with a fractionally warmer expression than the one she was holding on Robert, “You’re doing so well, why can’t the other’s be like you?” she said with an almost wishful sigh,

“You need to cut back on the drink Jace, you can’t be effective if you can’t put the bottle down,” she sounded almost motherly and gentle, it was spoilt by Robert snorting and muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously close to, ‘ _like you?’_. She didn’t spare him a glance.

Jace looked vaguely ill, as if he had suddenly come to an opinion on his own.

She looked to Alec and the motherly, gentle look disappeared so quick it was like it had never existed in the first place, “You!” and wasn’t that nice, he wasn’t even deemed good enough to have his own name, he supposed it should be used to it by now.

“You think we’re stupid?” she asked, Alec met her eyes head on and didn’t say a word, there was no point. She’d say what she would say and then she’s do what she wanted. The only difference him saying something would be whether he lived to follow her orders or didn’t.

“We know about Bane,” Alec paled instantly and thought that his sausage was going to make a reappearance, he should have let Jace think he could sneak it off his plate, “Fortunately, your work is impeccable, I can’t find a single fault,” it was funny how she managed to make a compliment sound like an insult.

Robert was muttering something under his breath again and Maryse looked ready to take him out,

“You have an ultimatum, you all do really. This is your last warning. You follow our last order to the point or you’re done, the Lightwood name will no longer be accessible to you,” Four faces shot to her in shock, Robert looked furious, it was one of few times Alec had seen the expression on his face.

The man was usually dead passive,

“Maryse, think about what you’re doing,” he warned lowly, she raised her hand in his direction to silence him and for a brief moment Alec was hopeful that he wouldn’t stand for it, but he did. He didn’t say a single word, he let her continue.

“Alec, you didn’t take our warning you now have a choice you can call Lydia Branwell right now and you can ask for her hand in marriage, her parents would be delighted. Since the death of her former fiancée, they have been struggling to find a replacement,” Alec felt sick at her wording, to think that was his own mother being so callous.

“The alternative is that you’re shipped out to the London institute, your work is impeccable you could really boost business over there. Either way, this _thing_ with Bane is over, I want it over today or else you will be the reason your siblings and yourself will be out in the cold tonight and I assure you, you will see the true face of Magnus Bane when you go begging at his door for help and he turns the three of you away,” she hissed.

It was like Alec was in a tunnel, the blood rushed to his ears and his eyes unfocused, he could hear Izzy, Jace and Robert all protesting loudly but Maryse sat there like a fat cat, her arms crossed and looking satisfied as she looked at her eldest son. 

He was the oldest,

He couldn’t protect Max but he _could_ protect Izzy and Jace,

That’s all that was going through his head. 

He couldn’t think about Magnus, he couldn’t picture the beautiful man he was slowly getting to know, the man he was beginning to dream and fantasise about spending his life with in an ideal world. The first person to validate and show him that it was okay to be who he was.

He almost unconsciously spoke, and despite his words being quiet, the room silenced instantly the second he opened his mouth. The murmured words heard loud and clear, “I’ll do it, I’ll go to London, I’ll do it,” he couldn’t bear to mention Magnus, he couldn’t bear it. 

Maryse smiled,

“Good. I’m glad to see you’re being responsible, it’s a shame about Lydia. It would have been a great match,”

Alec nodded and then stumbled to his feet as he felt the bile rise,

How was he going to do this?

How was she expecting him to do this? 

How was he going to let Magnus go?

He was mildly aware of Jace protesting and Izzy shouting as Maryse put down her final judgement on her daughter. Alec heard Paris and made a swift exit, everything was falling apart and the only thing that he could focus on was Magnus. 

_Magnus_

* * *

“Darling, I wasn’t at all expecting you?!” Magnus greeted him joyfully inviting Alec in,

it wasn’t until he really caught sight of Alec’s face that he grew concerned, Alec was pale but he wasn’t usually grey. The young man stood in front of him was of a waxy grey complexion, he looked like he had been severely ill and should be in bed, not standing at Magnus’ door.

“Alexander? What’s happened?!” he gasped, grabbing hold of under his shoulder and leading him towards the sofa.

Alec closed his eyes and keened softly, breathing in the scent of Magnus, so deep his lungs burned. He never wanted to forget that smell, he wanted it to be burnt into his nostrils, into his lungs and his very being. If he had to let go, he wanted to make sure that he would never forget even an ounce of him.

“Alexander …?” Magnus asked again softly, stroking through his hair,

Alec didn’t reply, he needed this. He needed this reminder, it might be selfish but he just.

It was all he had left. 

He wouldn’t have Jace, he wouldn’t have Izzy, _hell_ he wouldn’t even have Simon or Clary. 

Magnus …

All he wanted was Magnus.

But he couldn’t risk his siblings, he wouldn’t risk their safety or their security, not after Max. it wasn’t right.

“Darling, whatever it is, we can fix it. You just need to tell me what’s going on,” Magnus said quietly, Alec loved the way he cuddled him, he loved the way Magnus validated his feelings, he loved the way Magnus never tried to minimise him or brush him off.

Every little morsel about him was important to Magnus.

But he couldn’t help it, to expect someone to help him as much as he would be asking. To ask Magnus to take in three others, to financially support them until they could support themselves, after all three months that was a lot to ask.

Alec wasn’t that guy; he wouldn’t make someone choose like that.

He wouldn’t put that pressure on Magnus,

“How about some lunch? It’s still early enough for some lunch rather than dinner, are you hungry?” Magnus tried again and Alec could feel the tears gathering. He had thought that Raziel was rewarding him for giving him this angel of a person.

Clearly he was wrong, he was still being punished. To be given such an angelic person and to have them ripped away from him like this. By no means was Magnus perfect, he drank a lot and was kinda high maintenance and he loved his cat way more than was healthy but he _got_ Alec. 

Not many people had given Alec the chance before,

Usually they saw what they perceived to be a ‘hot bod’ tried to get in his pants and when he stuttered or his socially awkward tendencies reared their head, the person was gone quicker than he could even apologise. It was funny how the only person he would assume to be like that, with his bedpost of many notches, was as far away from that as possible. 

“N-No, actually, I haven’t been well,” Alec said, how was he supposed to do this, his heart and stomach were competing for space in his throat. It was making it extraordinarily hard for him to get his words out without sounding like a strangled chicken. 

“Oh?” Magnus asked, looking at him where he was buried in the crook of his shoulder and neck,

Alec hummed,

“How about we just watch some telly and cuddle then, I’ll even give you a belly rub if it doesn’t make you feel worse?” Magnus teased lightly and Alec nodded, his throat clenching further and his eyes welling up. He knew he should do it like a plaster but how was he supposed to resist.

They sat in silence curled together, Magnus as promised giving Alec a soothing stomach rub and leaning down to kiss his forehead or the top of his head every now and then with a side of a bright smile, that made Alec well up more rather than soothe him. 

Whilst he watched television and was absorbed by whatever television show, Alec’s eyes didn’t stray from him, taking in every inch of him. Every expression incurred from the show he was watching, there was nothing he wanted to forget.

As the sun began to set he knew it was time, Maryse had given him a deadline to be home, whether that was when they were being sent away or that was just her exerting more of her control over him was unclear but he didn’t want to give her any more reason to decide anymore restrictions.

“I should probably go,” he mumbled, sluggishly getting up, his head hurt terribly and his body ached. His eyes were probably red from trying to hold back tears.

Magnus looked at the time and frowned, 

“You don’t want to stay the night?” he asked curiously, Alec wasn’t surprised, they rarely spent the night apart when he came over to visit, Alec shook his head,

“No, not tonight,” he felt his anxiety rising, it was time. 

Magnus smiled, “How about dinner? We can get some take out delivered from our favourite place? It’ll be quick,” it was so tempting to say yes and to have a glass of wine and chat and giggle over food.

Then to tell Magnus all about what Maryse had said over dinner,

He wanted that so badly,

“I’m sorry,” was all he said shaking his head, 

There must have been something in the way he said it because Magnus gave him an odd look and turned off the television also standing up. “Alexander, what is going on?” he asked again, this time his tone booked no argument

Alec didn’t even know where to begin,

“I c-can’t do this,” he blurted, backing away slowly.

In a flash Magnus was right there in front of him, holding his arms,

“Breathe darling,” he hadn’t even noticed his breathing speeding up, he was practically hyperventilating, he forced himself to calm down and take deeper breaths but it just made him feel light headed, “What can’t you do?” Magnus asked.

It hurt,

The pain was worse than he could ever dream of, 

“I can’t do this, w-with you. I don’t want this,” he said, despite the slight stutter it was amazing how strong his voice came out when he was screaming on the inside. It was like his mother’s poison was spreading all over his body and the warmth that Magnus had brought to his life was being swept away. 

Magnus stepped back as if slapped, 

“I don’t understand,” he said slowly, Alec didn’t blame him, he didn’t understand too, 

He didn’t understand how a mother could be so cruel,

He didn’t understand how he could be doing this to Magnus

He didn’t understand how he was supposed to live after this.

“I have other priorities I should be f-focusing on,” he took a deep breath, “I need to be serious, it was fun experimenting with you but-“ his stomach rolled with the lies spilling from his lips and his swallowed desperately to stop from throwing up, “-but, I have to be serious now,” 

Magnus was shaking his head and still looking terribly confused,

“Alexander,” he spoke slowly and carefully though he looked like he was in pain, “If you’re in trouble, if something is happening, you can tell me. I can help you, darling _please_ let me help you,” the begging was going to be his undoing. He had to do this quickly.

“I just don’t want this,” he snapped, and the acidity in his tone startled even himself, he put it down to the frustration, he tried to ignore his watering eyes, fearing if he focused on it he may just burst into tears. That would be game over. “You know my parents-“ 

Magnus cut him off,

“ **Exactly**! I know your parents; _Alexander_ I know them! You tell me right now that they have something to do with this and we can fix this.” The frustration was also fitting in for him, Alec had to think fast. He had never been confronted with the business savvy suspicious side of Magnus before.

He spotted a gossip magazine on the coffee table and inspiration struck, 

He forced a bitter laugh, he didn’t have to try very hard,

“What do you think is happening here? That I’m being coerced into breaking up with you by my parents? Don’t be so ridiculous?!” he deliberately used an incredulous tone. The internal screams had died down to whimpers, he knew he would finish every hope with the next strike, Magnus could take a lot but not this.

He turned his back, he couldn’t hide the tear,

“Lydia Branwell, she isn’t just a friend.” He paused to hide the hitch in his breath and tried desperately to tune out the sharp inhalation from Magnus, “I didn’t invite you to those events because as I _told_ you, you were an experiment. A notch in _my_ bedpost. Lydia is above all that, she’s beautiful and humble and she deserves to be shown off to the world, we’re getting married!” 

He strode towards the door, he stopped at the sound of Magnus’ voice, broken but still strong and hateful.

“Of all the people, I didn’t expect the Lightwood nature to affect you,” the words were bitter and Alec didn’t turn around, “You played me so well with your lies, the shy, socially inept virginal Eldest Lightwood boy. Bravo, Alexander, this was something I would expect of Jace or Isabelle. My friend’s will laugh at my foolishness,”

Alec rested his hand on the door, he didn’t want to hear this.

He didn’t want this at all,

His Magnus was still in there,

“Goodbye Magnus,” Alec muttered opening the door,

his heart burned that the response,

“More like good riddance,”

Her will was done. 

They were truly finished. 

* * *

 

Simon was sat on the floor with his back resting against Raphael’s plush sofa, his head was in his hands. Raphael wasn’t actually sure what point he had managed to sneak in there because he hadn’t left the penthouse yet and Simon hadn’t been there when he had gone into the bathroom ten minutes prior.

At the same time, he looked like he had been sitting there for some time.

“Simon?” Raphael said worriedly, stalking up to him and dropping to his knees gracefully, he placed pale chilled hands on Simon’s drawn up eyes. Simon didn’t move, Raphael shook him slightly, “Simon, what’s going on?” he tried again, dread starting to grow.

Simon looked up and Raphael felt the dread grow when he saw the tear tracks on Simon’s face.

“What’s happened?” Raphael demanded, he felt his rage growing deep within him as his mind imagined the worst scenarios. He tried to calm himself down but it was the reminder of the past and all the things he had gone through that had him thinking that someone or something had resurfaced.

“They got him,” Simon finally said and tear trickled down his cheek,

Raphael was thinking of all the heavy hitters he knew and all his friend’s he couldn’t think of any one that would be taken out for any reason of present. He was keeping to his side of the deal, there was absolutely no need for anyone to be ‘got’ so to speak.

“Who got whom? Simon I need a little more here,” Raphael had never been gladder that his internal hysteria never really showed on his face. He was also never sure that he was going to tell Simon about his rather sordid past.

“Maryse and Robert,” he said,

Raphael’s stomach churned for a different reason, relief that the real baddies weren’t lurking but nevertheless concerned that Magnus was not going to take this lying down especially if he in any way suspected that it was not Alexander that had broken up with him of his own will.

“You’re sure?” Raphael asked, eyes narrowed. 

Simon nodded, “I think it was bad, Izzy said she has never seen Alec look like this before, he’s ruined,” 

“Dios,” he muttered under his breath, “Okay, are you seeing to Alec?”

Simon shook his head, 

“They’re being split up, they’ve essentially been put under house arrest if you’d believe it, besides he. He isn’t taking it very well, he doesn’t want to see anyone much less me. I’m not sure anyone really understood how much Magnus meant to Alec after Max and having to give up the one person that was really his and really understood him has kinda messed him up”

Raphael’s eyebrows would have hit the roof if he was an expressive man, at least this would explain the tears. Simon had always been the sensitive type but he wasn’t one to be sensitive over his friends breaking up, over his friends breaking up and split up maybe.

“Split up how?” he asked,

“Alec is being sent to the London Institute, Izzy the Paris Institute and Jace is staying here. It was that or they were going to be disowned, they don’t really have any other family. They would have nowhere to go, or at least that’s the way they see it,” he explained. 

Raphael felt angry, 

He could almost compare it to his own situation minus the whole you know, drugs, guns, mafia type stuff.

“I’m sorry Simon,” he truly meant it too, he always saw Simon’s friends as odd but this wasn’t okay.

“You need to go to Magnus I guess? I’ll be okay he’ll need you more, he’ll try to play this off right? Or I guess drink himself to oblivion, he’ll need some company?” Simon said wiping at his face and Raphael tried not to be taken aback. Simon could be awful astute when he wanted to be. Magnus would try exactly that if he wasn’t going all avenging angel.

Raphael gave him a hand up to stand,

 

Simon turned to walk to the door, he supposed he ought to go let Clary know if Izzy hadn’t already let her know, he paused briefly and studied his boyfriend who was firing off messages – presumably to their little rag tag group – Simon was under no illusions, they would all find some way to turn up at Magnus’ door within a couple of hours from whichever corner of the earth they lurked.

“By the way,” he started and Raphael looked up, “I’m never going to do that to you, if that’s the hold up,” he ignored Raphael’s frown, “I know you have your secrets and you worry about whatever you worry about but,” he shrugged, “No one is going to scare me into leaving, okay?” he gave a watery grin and then made his way out.

Raphael stood stunned,

He wondered if anyone else was sometimes blindsided by Simon, he liked to act like he was such a joker but then he would come out and say something so perceptive, never expecting a response from you and like a whisper the joker was back again. 

Raphael smirked and shook his head,

He had a gathering to set up, Magnus was going to need lots of alcohol.

* * *

Magnus wasn’t particularly doing anything, he hadn’t been able to really focus on anything except for the bottom of his wine glass since Alexander had run out on him. He was so confused; it had almost seemed to come from nowhere.

He couldn’t help but suspect foul play,

If there was one thing, he hated more than bad fashion and his ex – _perhaps not in that order_ – it was someone messing with _his_ life. Simon, Ragnor and Raphael had insinuated and proved on several occasions that Mummy and Daddy Lightwood often controlled their children’s lives.

Perhaps there was more there than he expected,

Perhaps Alexander was trying to keep him away from the truth by lying,

Perhaps he had to do more digging. 

He sighed and tossed back the remaining of his pinot noir, _or_ perhaps he had to stop making up silly stories in his head and accept that Alexander really didn’t want him and he was destined to forever be alone with only his beloved pussy cat for company. 

He reached for the bottle besides him for a refill and frowned to himself when he attempted to upend it into his glass and no crimson liquid spilled out. 

“Et tu Brute?” he sighed throwing the bottle behind his head and ignoring the smash on the granite, wobbling slightly to his feet and wandering into the kitchen for his wine fridge. He was sure he had a few other good bottles he could crack into.

If not, there was always some good shots he could go for.

He popped a new bottle and took a swig straight from the bottle, he didn’t even care how bourgeois it was, he did a stumbling double take when he heard his front door opening. He was certain that anyone with the front door key wouldn’t be darkening the door at this time. 

He looked down for his watch and frowned again when the numbers seemed a little fuzzy, he remembered he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, Alexander had come mid-afternoon before Magnus had thought to grab anything to eat and then obviously _that_ little bombshell had been dropped and he hadn’t been in the state of mind to consider what his stomach would have wanted. 

He heard the door shutting and was again out back on track, again he wasn’t expecting anyone. Catarina would be wherever she was in the world, he had no idea where Ragnor was but he had started writing again, he tended to move around with his inspiration. He really was one for experiencing what he put his characters through.

Raphael would be with Simmonds or whatever the backstreet boy was called.

“Indie, not pop,” 

Magnus blinked and looked up, if he wasn’t mistaken he was in fact looking at Raphael Santiago, “I beg your pardon??”  he said, not even bothering to greet his guest, not that he could ever call Raphael a guest, the guy came and went like a ghost. He was certainly pale enough to be one.

“He is in an indie band, not, ‘a backstreet boy’ which is pop” his nose wrinkled as he said it, portraying his distaste and Magnus almost doubled over laughing at the sight. Trust Raphael to never change, he could always been depended on to remain consistent.

“What is all the din in here, honestly like a pack of hounds,” Magnus’ eyes widened and shot to Raphael who nodded slightly, Magnus rushed past him back into the living area where Ragnor was helping himself to some expensive brandy

“Ragnor?! What are you doing here?” Magnus gasped, emotion welling up in his throat,

Ragnor smirked and looked at his old friend, “Well where the devil else would I be? When Cat says party, I say sign me up!” Magnus’ mouth flapped open,

“Cat?” he looked around, “What?”

His front door opened again, a tall lady walked in with multiple plastic bags and a long gypsy skirt, “Are none of you going to help me?” 

Magnus felt like he was in the twilight zone, he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he was in the last time zone, let alone the same room as all three of his friends – _no_ – not his friends, these were his _family._ He really couldn’t believe that they were all there in front of him.

He gave a watery grin, “I’ll get the glasses,”

Magnus wasn’t just drunk, he was absolutely _wasted._ He had missed them all so much, they had all been messing around, chatting and drinking, he had been tossing back the shots and glasses of wine. They all seemed to be feeling the effects of the alcohol, not that he could tell since the room wouldn’t stop spinning. The four of them were lying face up in a circle on the floor, heads touching.

“You remember Peru?” Ragnor slurred, his queens English coming out even stronger, Catarina cackled wickedly. Raphael sniggered quietly. It had been before his time but he had heard the story many a time, them all knowing it was one that Magnus did not like being brought up.

He whined,

“Darling no, we don’t remember Peru! Anything but Peru!”

“Anything you say?” Ragnor asked, pretending to muse and Catarina’s cackle seemed to immediately fade out. If Magnus was sober, he would have recognise the warning signs right then, unfortunately he was not in the best of places.

“Yes, anything!” he said,

“Alexander Lightwood,” Catarina said suddenly sounded completely sober,

Magnus felt the air get sucked out the room,

Ragnor sighed, “You didn’t think we would all show up unannounced at the same time for no reason did you?” he said, funny enough, the slur he was carting had also disappeared. Magnus could have slapped himself, he was so foolish for falling for it.

“How did you find out?” he said, his voice dead and then he rolled his eyes towards Raphael, “I suppose Sebastian told you? You what, rallied the troops?” Magnus asked tiredly before ungracefully rolling into a sitting position and trying to ignore how his stomach rolled. 

Raphael didn’t bother to attempt to defend himself,

Catarina also sat up and her eyebrow’s furrowed, “We love you, we’re here for you Magnus. We know how much you cared for him. When you feel, you feel with all of you, no matter the length of time,” Magnus couldn’t cope for the pure compassion in her voice and went to reach for the bottle.

Ragnor was quicker, 

“No more my friend, no more,”

He felt trapped and looked at the tree of them, desperately trying to hold himself together, 

“Let me have this today,” he sighed and rubbed his head, “Just, let me have this today,”

The trio looked between themselves, it was agreed non verbally that they weren’t going anywhere for a few days until they had put their friend back together. This is what they did for each other, this is how they functioned as a unit.

Raphael took a breath and made a decision, he hoped it was the right one,

“Before you make whatever decision you’re going to, there is something you should know,” he said, the other three looked to him. He wasn’t usually one that got involved in relationships when they broke down, he was more the ‘I’m going to follow through with the breaking face threats I gave at the start’ type.

“He didn’t want this,”

As if that made it better, Magnus felt what was left of his splintered heart shatter into a 100 pieces.

He felt his blood boil, he wanted to shake Alexander so hard, he wanted to shake him and kiss him so hard he didn’t know which way was up and which was way was down. So why the hell was he sat there drinking into a stupor when he could be doing that.

He tried to get up and ignored the sniggers from Catarina and Ragnor as he fell a few times and eventually gave up and started crawling to the door. He’d fucking crawl to Alexander, he’d do the worm there if he had to. He wasn’t going to put up with this shit. 

Raphael pushed his fingers into his temples hard and cursed his God under his breath as if to save him from the people he had to deal with on a daily basis, “You think they’d leave him so close to you when there is the potential you’d find out he didn’t want this?” he asked quietly.

The other three looked at him,

“He’s been moved, the only one still in the city is Jace,”

The 100 pieces of his heart turned to dust and blew away, Magnus didn’t think they’d ever be restored. He sat back on his hunches stunned. Catarina’s hands covered her mouth and her eyes filled with sadness, Ragnor started pouring everyone another shot.

It was official, they were on Magnus watch. 

Just until he got back onto his feet.

* * *

It was a really _fucking_ bleak day.

It had felt like after that day three months ago when things had begun falling apart they were just finally starting to reach a fork in the road where they were going to really heal instead of just patching up the wounds.

But maybe for the Lightwoods they weren’t going to get to heal,

Alec hurt all over, his head hurt, his heart hurt, his body hurt, his eyes hurt. Everything hurt for different reasons that all led back to their parents and he just wanted to know why, if they hated them so much, why did they have children, why did they adopt Jace, why did they get married.

He couldn’t believe the way he had treated Magnus, he only hoped that if Magnus did know what their family was right, he understood that it was because Alec had to do it, not because he wanted to and genuinely meant the things he said.

His eyes hurt from staring at the ceiling all night, both his siblings curled around him, Isabelle crying and Jace just lying there quietly, not unlike the way he did when he was first adopted, not long after his parents had died when he was a child.

Nobody said life was easy, but he didn’t understand why it seemed that some had more trials and tribulations than others. 

He lifted his head at the knock, Izzy popped her head around the door, her face was almost grey it was so pale and her hair was limp, she was dressed in an unflatteringly baggy grey tracksuit and a plain black crop top. An obscenely large pair of sunglasses on her head.

Alec guessed she was going to put them on the minute they left, her face didn’t have a stitch of make up and her eyes were red, she had clearly been crying since getting up to get ready for the airport. They were all going together.

They had decided to go alone, just the three of them in solidarity, 

They could be separated but it would be under their own terms, they would stand strong and tall together.

“You ready?” she asked dully 

Alec nodded, he slung his backpack onto his shoulder, he was already planning his escape, he didn’t plan on being in London forever, if need be he would take being disowned and cast out of the family. He just needed to come up with a plan first to support the others.

They had enough contacts to be okay but they would need a base or somewhere to live, that would fall to him to sort out considering he had the skills to have the more stable job, at least to start off with. 

They walked in silence and met Jace by the door, Alec was glad he wasn’t the one being left behind for a range of reasons. He didn’t want to know what it would be like to be the one that had to say goodbye to their siblings. He also didn’t know what it would like to have to deal with Robert and Maryse alone.

At least Jace still had their friends, Alec hoped he sorted things out with Clary following their conversation, he was going to need the support. Alec also guessed he was glad not to be staying so that he wouldn’t be hearing about Magnus all the time, he didn’t think he could handle having to see the news headlines about the new notches in his bedpost. 

The three of them stepped outside and stopped dead to see Clary and Simon standing outside his SUV waiting, Clary consciously, kept her gaze away from Jace but Simon looked sombre as he gazed at Alec and Izzy.

“You didn’t think we’d let you guys do this alone right?” he asked quietly

Alec smiled weakly, appreciating it,

“How did you even know when we were leaving?” Izzy croaked, her eyes watering again,

Clary smiled wryly, 

“We didn’t,” she playfully punched Simon in the arm, “We were bumming around and this one decided that we might as well just sit outside your house and see if we could catch you or something, one last fuck you Maryse or something?”

Jace shyly looked at her and grinned,

Alec bet he was thinking something unholy, he could be such a pervert sometimes.

Izzy rushed forward to draw them both into a three-way hug,

“We appreciate the ride,” Alec smiled at Simon over Izzy’s head.

The drive to the airport was silent, everyone was in their own thought. Simon driving, Clary riding shotgun and the three Lightwood siblings at the back, Izzy in the middle holding back his brothers' hands and occasionally sniffing.

They slowed to a stop at a traffic light and Simon tapped at the steering wheel and looked at them in the rear view mirror, “Who am I dropping first then?” he asked, almost apologetically, like he didn’t want to bring it up, the three of them looked at each other. 

Of course they weren’t going to be in the same terminals even though they were international, Izzy held tighter to her brothers and looked frightened, Alec took a deep breath, he guessed, he had to be the big brother then.

“You can drop me first, pretty sure my flight is before Izzy anyways,”

Alec wished he could see Magnus one last time, at least to say he was sorry if not to say goodbye for now. Izzy squeezed his hand in appreciation and Simon nodded at him in the mirror. Clary didn’t say anything at all and Jace didn’t look away from the window, wanting to hide the stray tear. 

It seemed like no time at all before Simon was pulling up at the drop off point for his terminal, he was glad they weren’t parking. Short and sweet like a plaster being ripped off. They could do something a little longer for Izzy, she needed the support. 

They all jumped down to help him with his bits and pieces, his backpack and a small suitcase. His parents were going to send out more of his belongings if he wanted them. Otherwise he was to use the family account to get some more belongings.

Alec was sure whatever was in the London townhouse was going to suffice, he had no plans to stay longer than he had to.

Clary was the first to step up and hug him, “All the best,” she whispered in his ear, “I’ll keep an eyes on Magnus,” she stepped back and nodded somewhat awkwardly at him. He nodded back and his eyes flicked to Jace knowingly before flicking back to her.

She shrugged before getting back into the car. Well, Alec had tried. 

He was almost bowled over by the flying hug that Simon gave him, “Keep in contact!” Alec wasn’t ashamed to admit he hugged back just as hard. As annoying as he liked to pretend he found Simon, he had come to admire and appreciate him. He was a lot more perceptive than he let on.

He waved and jumped back in the car to wait for Jace.

The three siblings stood staring at each other,

Jace put his hands in his pocket and scuffed the floor with his shoe, refusing to look at his siblings, "I suppose this is it then?” he said, his voice surprisingly husky. Alec smiled and tried to play it off, he didn’t want to make Isabelle too sad for her flight. She should be happy to be going to Paris. 

“Awh what?! You’re going to miss me that much?” he teased ad Jace’s mismatched eyes shot to his, 

“No!” he said vehemently, “it’ll be nice not to have someone else bitching at me constantly,”

Alec laughed and punched Jace in the shoulder,

“So clearly I should have gone sooner then?!” he joked and Jace frowned,

“Nah, you know you’re my bro. you’ll be back real soon I know it. Besides we have Skype and stuff,” he said almost sulkily.

Alec shook his head and grabbed Jace round the neck into a bear hug,

Isabelle smiled watching them and then jumped into the hug,

“Me too! Don’t leave me out!" 

Jace snorted,

“How the hell can anyone forget you out?!”

Izzy squawked and complained loudly as the three rough housed in their hug.

They collapsed into laughter as they separated,

Alec turned serious as the laugh pattered out, “Keep your phones charged, I don’t intend for us to stay separated for long. This bullshit ends soon; we deserve better. Things change soon or we go our own way,”

Jace and Isabelle looked excited at the prospect,

“You have a plan?” she asked perking up, 

Alec winced slightly,

“Not exactly,”

Jace laughed,

“Well, all we have now is time to make a plan,”

His two siblings nodded,

Alec checked the time and sighed, “Okay I best go, you’ve got a flight to catch too. Everyone check in when they’re where they need to be,” he caught Jace’s frown and rolled his eyes, “Don’t even say a word Jace, go find some work and stop getting drunk. Sort out Clary!”

He frowned sulkily, clearly that wasn’t the work he wanted.

Alec took a deep breath and hugged them both once more before forcing himself to turn and walk away, he didn’t dare look back. For fear of welling up in anger and running back towards them and running away, or worse running to Magnus.

He had to remind himself this was only temporarily,

This was not the end.


	6. Protective Factors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I must have really pissed you all off with the last chapter right? Well allow me this news, the tumultuous journey to our HEA begins now with the penultimate chapter. Please enjoy and thanks for the kudos! TGIF everyone.

London was miserable, don’t get him wrong it was beautiful but it was miserable and the people – _well_ – even more changeable than the weather.  His back was to his desk as he looked out into the grey skies and the columns of solid heavy rain falling from the sky. 

He had initially always found there was something quite soothing about the rain but now he found that there was something quite tumultuous about it that reflected his inner state. He felt cold and detached and confused, everywhere he turned was uncertainty.

“Mr Lightwood?”

He almost considered not turning his chair around, but decided that being a Bond villain was a stet too far into the emo life. He was in a bad place, but his parents had still somehow managed to raise him to be a decent fellow, he would be polite.

“Yes?” he swirled the chair round,

The young lady had a massive stack of papers in her arms, no doubt another delivery from someone or other, possibly his parents or maybe a business partner or someone he was trying to groom to get him a job back home, a job separate from this lifestyle that could pay enough to still leave them with the comfortable lifestyle they were used to. 

Alec might not care for much material things but he loved his good food and he knew that his siblings wouldn’t cope without their own comforts. He didn’t expect them to have to do without. He knew they would work too, they were likely to want to pull their own weight, but he expected himself to carry the bulk.

He supposed he was a product of his father and mother in that regard, he didn’t believe the arts could provide as much as business. He was happy to be proven wrong, but he would make sure they were in the position where he was making enough that if he was right, they would be fine. 

“What should I do with these Sir?” she asked holding the papers up,

Alec could see they were colour coded and gave the young lady an interested glance, she blushed under the scrutiny, it was too bad she was unaware he didn’t swing that way. It was pure morbid fascination that someone actually had the time to colour code his post.

“Who are they from?” he asked unable to dampen the curious tone,

She bit her lip for a moment as she considered, “The majority are from Mr and Mrs Lightwood however there are some fro-“

“Throw out any from them and the leave the rest on my desk,” he commanded tonelessly, all interest lost. The poor girl seemed somewhat flustered at the order, as if horrified that he wanted her to _throw out_ important documents from the owners of the company.

She looked ready to cry, 

At her hesitation he gave her another look,

“Is there a problem?” he asked, eyebrows slightly raised, 

She shook her head and placed the letters he requested on the desk, she moved slowly towards the bin as though treading through very thick mud, “Are you sure you want these to be binned?” she asked curiously and he sized her up.

A not so nice smile crossed his face,

“You’re right, they could be recovered, shred them instead,” she looked ill

When she didn’t move he looked at her pointedly and she seemed to get the picture, he wondered whether she was going to retrieve the mail from his bin later and try to sneak them in. sneaky, very sneaky, he supposed if he wasn’t in such a foul mood he would applause her genius and have her transferred to the city office.

They’d have much better use for her at the head Institute back home.

“Very well sir,” she said reluctantly and then left, 

Alec vaguely wondered whether he had made her cry as he swung his chair back round to look out the window, he then decided he didn’t care. If he was able to make her cry then he loathed to think what someone like his mother would do to her.

Completely crush her spirit maybe.

His phone rang and he picked his up absently,

“Lightwood,”

“ _Hello Lightwood, this is adopted Lightwood_ ,” Jace was clearly tickled about something

His infectious mood, had Alec smiling also,

“Nice to hear from you Jace, everything okay?”

A sigh, 

“ _I guess, things are weird around here, haven’t really been hearing too much from Iz, you_?”

That was a point, Alec hadn’t really heard anything from her either, well they talked every other day or so but it was surface talk. Never for very long and she always seemed distracted, it didn’t help that Alec was always working and had meetings so he often had to go quickly.

“No, not really, do you think there is a problem?” he asked curiously. 

“ _Not sure, just a feeling, she was adamant that we would talk all the time but she never really has anything to say when we do,”_ Jace replied with a sigh, 

Alec nodded absently to himself, looking out into the grey skies,

“She’ll talk when she’s ready, Izzy is never good at keeping things to herself for long,” Alec said quietly, “How about things with Clarissa, have you fixed it yet,”

Jace snorted,

“ _Why do I have to fix it?”_ he whined

Alec resisted the urge to sigh as his free hand reached up to cradle his head, he sometimes wondered if he was dealing with children and not two siblings in their twenties.

“You have to fix it because she won’t, you’re miserable without her and I’m the eldest and I said so,” Alec told him frankly,

He was gifted with the most juvenile response, a raspberry being blown down the phone line,

He rolled his eyes,

“Real mature, Jace.”

“ _Say in an idealistic world, I decide to fix things. I’m not going to have to deal with Maryse right_?” Jace’s voice was small and hopeful

Alec’s chest twanged,

“No Jace, I’m going to fix everything real soon, go get your girl,” Alec promised

Jace was silent on the other end for some time but Alec knew he was there as he could hear him breathing,

“ _You know; we never really thank you for all you do for us but we do appreciate it. You’re more our parent than Maryse and Robert you know.”_ Jace said

Alec smiled wryly, “I know.”

“ _Are you going to tell me what your plan is_?” Jace asked curiously. 

Alec laughed, 

“And face the potential of you being a bull in china shop?” he replied incredulously, “No, I won’t tell you,” he didn’t bother mentioning that he only had a basic amount of knowledge on what he was going to do himself. The plan was to find a job with a competitor and make it bigger and better.

He had several ideas but the convincing part was turning out to be more difficult than he thought.

Jace laughed, 

“ _Okay bro, well you know where I am if you need my help,_ ”

“That won’t be likely but thank you for offering,” Alec said dryly putting the phone down.

He had barely put the phone down when it rang again, his eyes widened at the name that was showing on the screen. It was not one he was expecting to hear from again, but then again he supposed that in business, the enemy of your enemy was your friend.

“Lydia, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you any time this century,” Alec said rather tonelessly, his leg jittering with nervousness,

A pleasant, dulcet laugh was gifted back at him,

“ _Yes well, it isn’t every day that my father rings me up with an interesting proposal on his desk, Let’s talk business Alec_ ,”

Alec couldn’t stop the smile, 

Perhaps he might have the deal he needed.

* * *

“Thank you for meeting me so quickly,”

Magnus had to say, if someone had woken him up to tell him four weeks ago that he would be flying transatlantic to meet up with one of the Lightwood siblings, he would have laughed right in their face and told them to wake him up when pigs were flying outside.

And yet here he was, 

Stepping off a business class, Delta flight, Louis Vuitton carry on in one arm and matching suit case rolling in the other. A very pale – and messy – looking Isabelle Lightwood practically snatching the case from his hand and shoving a large coffee in to replace it.

Magnus lifted his sunglasses and squinted at her, she was a _dreadful_ sight.

She rolled her eyes,

“Don’t you judge me, you don’t look much better,” she snipped flipping her rather lank hair, it was longer, positively – _gagging_ – for a cut and style. Magnus didn’t think he had ever seen her look so rough, he wondered in what world he thought to drop everything at a text.

“Well darling, I’ve been on a seven plus hour flight, what is _your_ excuse?” Magnus sniffed, taking a long sip of coffee and sighing. Thank mercy for the small things, the French really did know how to make a good roast, not as good as the Italians but French coffee was pretty far up the leaderboard.

“Trust me, you’ll see,” Isabelle muttered as they reached the exit and she hailed a taxi. 

He studied her in the cab, as she gave directions in rapid fire French. If it wasn’t for the appalling state of dress she was in and the waxy, pale pallor to her skin, Magnus would say that Paris was very becoming of Isabelle, as he had always told her it would be.

Although they hadn’t had much interaction since she threw up on his shoes – and replaced them – they had quite dear friends pre-Alexander. He told himself that was the only reason that he wanted to see her and see what the sudden emergency was.

He had been in his office, life post Alexander had been pretty boring he was sad to say, he had dove straight into work, he was raking in the dollar like it was made out of leaves in the autumn time. He just had no will for any of it. Raphael gave him pitying looks when he thought Magnus was unaware, Ragnor found himself dropping in ‘at this area of time old chap’ never mind the fact he lived 5000 miles away. Caterina took a week holiday to ‘see the sights’ and called him at least every other day.

Out the blue he had received a message from her, 

_'If you value anything from our friendship or have one last drop of care for my brother, please help,’_

He didn’t know what it was, but he took it 100% seriously and called her straight away.

Hey presto here he was.

Sitting in the back of a nippy little taxi zooming through the streets of Paris, both driver and Isabelle hurling French abuses from the windows at pedestrians and other drivers. It all reminded him too much of when he lived in Paris.

He dropped his sunglasses and eyed Isabelle again,

She really did look like hell and it wasn’t just her complexion. 

Her face was bare of makeup; he didn’t think he would ever be able to convey how absolutely insane that was. He was convinced that Isabelle Lightwood went to sleep fully made up and woke up full made up. That was just the way it was.

Her nails, which were usually a glossy Louboutin red were also chipped with a nude colour, it looked odd against her current pale skin tone and messy. Her nails were bitten near right to the nail bed, a habit he knew she found filthy.

She was in a white tank top and some sort of baggy tracksuit bottoms, whilst he knew they would be designer it meant little. They didn’t fit and they were _ugly_. Isabelle didn’t do comfort, she did fashion and beauty. There was no beauty and fashion without some sort of pain.

Whatever was on her mind it was clearly an emergency.

She looked back at him and smiled softly, the tense lines in her forehead also softening, she reached out for his hand and Magnus reached out to take it. His throat tightened when her hand tightened to near painfulness. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she near whispered again, her voice thick with emotion.

Magnus really wanted a shower, a change of clothes and to know what the bloody hell was going on.

“So I suppose you want to know now?” Isabelle said once they were settled. She was clearly nervous, she was playing with her fingers, Magnus guessed she was trying not to shove them into her mouth and bite them to mere stubs. 

He took a sip of the delightful coffee she had made him – _what?! H_ e was jet lagged and suffering, he needed the caffeine – he was showered, changed and ready to deal with whatever emergency had sent him across the world in a moment’s notice.

He still couldn’t believe that he had gone without telling anyone. 

He did often wonder about his own mental state.

“Yes darling, I don’t know if you’re aware but when you said emergency I assumed you me-“ 

“I think I’m pregnant,” Magnus’ mouth clacked shut.

The two of them stared at each other blankly for what seemed like hours,

“Arent you going to say anything?!” Izzy asked nervously, finally breaking the silence when she couldn’t take it any longer. In truth, Magnus didn’t know what he was supposed to say, at least he knew when she said emergency, she really meant it.

The Lightwood’s never did anything lightly did they? 

_Bloody hell_

“Errr, well darling, you’ve pretty much just factory reset my mind to be honest,” Magnus said frankly and Izzy laughed, it sounded every bit as hysterical as one could imagine. At least her general appearance made all the sense to him now.

“So do you know …?” Magnus trailed off,

Izzy’s laughed got harder and she shook her head manically, reaching up to rub at the hysterical tears dripping down her face, 

“Of course I don’t, I’m not sure how much you were aware of whilst you were romancing my brother but I fell off the wagon slightly,” she said ruefully as she calmed down enough to speak, “Clearly, I also lost all sense of safety,”

Magnus nodded, for lack of anything better to do, 

“So have you told …?” he trailed off again,

She shook her head again,

“Are you crazy, Jace would go on a mad spree and kill everyone that ever even _looked_ at me,” she smiled rather sadistically at the thought, “Alec would actually kill me – _sorry_ ,” she apologised belatedly at the mention of her older brother.

Magnus waved her off,

“You don’t think you should _perhaps_ let them know? At least Alexander, darling you know he lives for you and Jace,” Magnus said almost concerned that she had been carrying the worry by herself, which led him to another thought.

“Speaking of, have you had it confirmed?”

She bit her lip and shook her head, looking dreadfully young, Magnus could see why Alexander babied her so.

“No, that’s the real emergency,” she admitted quietly and Magnus’ head spun. “Would you sit with me whilst I do the tests? I don’t want to do it alone,”

Magnus’ heart ached for her,

“Of course I will darling,” he didn’t want to know how afraid she must have been to feel that she wasn’t able to tell her brother’s about this. Magnus had to say, he was really going to insist she called them and told them everything when it was all done and dusted.

* * *

“Magnus …. I can’t pee,”

Magnus silently counted to ten in his head, he wasn’t mature enough for this. He may be the freewheeling fun loving bisexual but god knows the women he had been with in the past were absolutely 100% serious about their contraception. 

He had never quite been in this kind of situation before and he could say, hand on heart it wasn’t a situation he ever wanted to be in again. 

“Darling, you just need to relax. I just watched you down litres of water until your flat stomach distended, you either skipped fast forward on your pregnancy like The Sims and became six months gone or you had a full blown liquid baby,” he shouted back through the closed door of the bathroom.

He was sat on the floor – _mercifully she had a great cleaning team_ – his back to the bathroom door whilst Isabelle attempted to pee on several sticks. They were still on stick one and she had been in there for about five minutes. It felt like years when one considered what was riding on the result.

“Don’t tell me to relax,” she snapped, “I burn water, I can’t drive and I don’t pay my own bills, how am I supposed to look after a child?!” she demanded. Magnus could practically hear her tears welling up and started counting from one again. He stood up and dusted himself down.

Time for some stern loving, 

He didn’t know how Alexander coped with the two of them,

He must have been a saint.

“Isabelle,” he snapped back opening the door and completely looking past the fact she was sat on the toilet with her knickers round her ankles, instead he saw this ridiculously young in her early twenties girl, who was in way over her head and freaking the _fuck_ out.

He sighed and took a deep breath,

“You need to relax, you can pee but you’re tenser than a Glastonbury virgin confronting the porto-toilets for the first time,” he ignored her clueless looks, “You can do this, if it’s negative, we can go get absolutely wasted on me and then call your brothers, _if_ it is positive we can watch all the sad movies and cry together _and_ then call your brothers. Either way we’re calling your brothers and you _will_ pee on at least two damn sticks,” he’d barely finished speaking before he heard a steady stream.

The two of them looked at each other in shock,

“Did I-“ Magnus started,

“You _literally_ just scared the _piss_ outta me!” Izzy barked out laughing,

Magnus clutched his stomach laughing with one hand and threw another pregnancy test at her, as she attempted to pee on another stick, whilst laughing and not wasting her flow. 

Magnus couldn’t help but think as absolutely damn ridiculous as this situation was, there was nowhere else he would want to be. He slammed the door shut after handing her all the sticks she was likely to do and letting her clean herself up in private, there was just some things he didn’t need to see.

Her bright frilly underwear had been bad enough, he was just glad it wasn't a thong.

When she came out they rearranged themselves around the living room sofas, with three pregnancy tests on the coffee table. They stared at them as if waiting for a hot pocket to cook in the microwave, and like a pot full of water, it never seemed to boil.

“How long are we supposed to wait?” Izzy complained lying back and covering her eyes, “I cant handle this pressure!”

Magnus cocked his eyebrows at her, if she thought this was pressure, he looked down at the instruction manuals he was flicking through, “A couple more minutes just to be sure according to this, two lines is positive and one line is negative, okay?” he confirmed, eyes flicking to her and she nodded but didn’t uncover her eyes.

Magnus rolled his eyes, again wondering on the patience of Alexander.

He would have murdered both Jace and Isabelle by now if they were his siblings. 

“Are you thinking about him?” he looked up surprised, and Isabelle was peaking at him from beneath her hands, his eyebrows furrowed and she smiled slightly, “You get this little look, as if you’re thinking about something specific, I wondered if it was my brother,” she clarified.

“What makes you think it was Alexander?” Magnus asked,

Izzy giggled,

“Well you look mad as hell and yet completely besotted too,” Magnus’ face must have pulled the exact face because she pointed to his face, “That’s the expression right there, it is him right?” she asked and Magnus nodded but didn’t speak on it, instead turning to the tests on the table.

“Time’s up, you ready to check?”

Izzy shook her head,

“You check?”

Magnus sighed and leaned forward the check the first one,

“...Negative,”

Isabelle released a big shaky breath and leaned forward as if she was about to faint, “and the other two?” she asked weakly, Magnus picked them up quickly and read over them humming slightly under his breath as she scanned them.

“The same,” he looked at her compassionately, “I guess you’re all clear, all three are negative,”

Isabelle’s eyes filled with tears and she threw herself at him, 

“Thank you!” she whispered, “Thank you, thank you so much,”

Magnus didn’t say anything but he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out her system, she clearly needed to. When she was done, she stayed resting on his chest and just breathed deeply, he tightened his arms around her and couldn’t help but think her brothers should be sharing this situation.

“Can we get booze now” she mumbled and Magnus laughed,

“Do you have a preference?”

She shook her head, jostling them both,

“Everything, something strong? I have an assistant that will go get it,”

Magnus smiled,

“I like the sound of that,”

Izzy nodded,

“Snacks too? Lots of snacks? All the snacks. Snacks and alcohol?”

As promised within the hour the living room had been turned into a blanket fort heaven with blankets and sleeping bags covering the floor and bottles of alcohol everywhere and all the imagined snacks. Magnus would be the responsible adult he was known for being – _ha! Yeah right_ – and stay relatively sober. That was totally his plan, Alexander would be so proud.

Within three hours, he had swiftly refuted that statement as the two of them did their tenth shot of some brightly coloured something that tasted fruity and delicious. Whilst he wasn’t flat out wasted, he certainly wasn’t relatively sober.

Isabelle was finishing off the Macarena with Cheetos sticking out her mouth, Magnus singing along – _Mariah Carey he was not_ – she threw herself down next to him, he was glad for the blanket floor otherwise that would have smarted in the morning.

“Did I tell you I was glad it was you?!” she yelled straight into his ear,

When he had recovered and scooted back slightly to reduce the risk of premature deafness he asked for clarification, “Glad I could ask for you help, glad you came. I know Alec screwed up a lot but you were my friend first and I’m always going to need you,” she said, surprisingly coherently considering how unfocused her eyes were.

“Darling,” Magnus said, feeling touched, “You know you need to tell them though, sometime very soon too, it’s important and they’ll be really upset that you didn’t think that you could bring this problem to them,” he said. Izzy bit her lip. 

“You don’t understand how messed up things are, Jace is really lost without us there literally under the thumb of mother and Alec, he isn’t the same person you remember. They ruined him you know,” she said sadly looking away.

Magnus felt like he would wake up with wrinkles for all the frowning he was doing, 

“What do you mean?”

“Magnus, you know my brother. You know him, how do you think he would take something like this happening to him. You were, very important to him,” she said her eyes meeting his again. Magnus scoffed and reached for the closest bottle to him.

“Clearly not that important,” he said taking a sip, 

The minute he put the bottle down, Izzy snatched it and took a massive gulp before handing it back, her eyes flaming, “If you believe that then you clearly don’t know my brother and I _know_ that isn’t true and you know that too,”

They sat in silence for a while then Izzy sighed,

“Will you stay with me a few days?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, 

“Darling, I’m in Paris, after a seven-and-a-half-hour flight! Of course I’m staying with you!” 

Isabelle grinned,

“Great, I can show you what I do here, you can work some of your Bane magic too, drink up, we can afford to be hung over tomorrow!” Magnus almost choked when she shoved a different bottle in his mouth and tilted it to pour liquid in his throat. 

The Lightwoods would be the death of him. 

* * *

 

Jace took a deep breath and downed the rest of his beer, smacking the empty bottle down on the bar on top of the bill he had placed there. It was way too much for the beer he had bought, but he figured he’d leave an inflated tip for his moody face.

He figured it was about time he took Alec’s advice and spoke to Clary,

He was done bashing his liver, destroying his career and sleeping his way through the pain he felt. Clary was the girl for him and he was done trying to forget her through whatever means he could come up with. He was going to fix this.

“Good luck dude,” the bartender called as he slipped into his jacket and turned to leave, he held up a hand in thanks and left, he wondered how the bartender knew when he had hardly said a word. But then he supposed that bartenders just had that sort of intuition. They probably saw a lot of people.

He had deliberately picked a dive near Clary’s apartment and he knew that Simon was going to be out, he had checked with him just to be sure. He had seemed way to happy about the fact he was doing something, perhaps Clary had been annoying him too.

But then maybe not, it seemed that Simon was quite loved up these days with the emo dude.

He made his way to Clary’s apartment and knocked on the door sharply,

He laughed when he heard the crashes on the other side of the door and an explosion of expletives as the person on the other side of the door made their way over. He knocked sharply again just for kicks and laughed when the person threw the door open angrily,

“ **What**!”

She was gorgeous.

Jace loved it when she was angry. She was absolutely radiant in her passionate state. Her grass green orbs, darkened to an emerald. Her fire red hair longer than he last remembered and covered in specks of paint. He should probably be worried that he had interrupted her when she was painting.

Her pale skin, paled further for a moment once she realised who was at her door and then her cheeks flushed with rage.

“What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?!” she demanded angrily

Jace blinked, he supposed he deserved that, but at the same time he hadn’t been expecting it.

“Hi to you too,” he said sarcastically, pushing past her to enter into the flat. She didn’t move from the door, looking from the doorstep to his place rooting around in her fridge in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me right now?” she demanded again,

He looked up quizzically, a bread roll in his mouth,

She _lost_ it. 

“No,” she said, “No, no, no, no, **no!** ” she stomped over to him, grabbed him by the arm and walked him to the door, she pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face. She was not dealing with _this_ like this. He was not just going to walk back into her life and think everything could be as it was.

What was _wrong_ with him?

“ _Clary open the door_ ,” she heard through the door,

She stood with her back to the front door, a tic in her cheek spasming furiously, 

“Why should I?” she asked angrily, “So you can root through my fridge again?!” 

Jace sighed and leaned his forehead on the outside door with a thump she heard more than felt, but she imagined she could feel him through the door. She wished she could open up and feel him, she missed him so much. But she wouldn’t go through this cycle again, she wasn’t strong enough to survive it again.

“Okay that was stupid, I’m sorry. I was nervous,” he said quietly, she had to strain to hear it.

She couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at her lips, she knew he ate when he was nervous, he had done it many times when they were together, he was like a puppy. Such a fool, such a loveable fool. Her loveable fool, who had finally pulled his finger out and come back to her.

“You’re such an astronomical arse!” she said sulkily.

He laughed,

“I know,”

“I want my bread roll back!” she added, trying to hold on to her annoyance,

“I’ll buy you a whole pack, hell I’ll buy you a bread factory if you want one,” 

She sniffed,

“I could buy my own, I’m very independent you know,”

He laughed,

“I know,”

“I’ve been really horny you know,” it honestly slipped out before she could stop it, 

He made a strangled noise,

“You’re killing me here Clary,”

She hit the door where she imagined his head was resting,

“Well you haven’t been horny, mister four girls in one night,” she didn’t mean to sound so jealous.

But she was. 

Jace winced,

“I thought you didn’t read the gossip columns?” he asked 

“I thought you were an adult!” she snapped back, and then kicked herself when she realised how childish that sounded.

He sighed, 

“Let me in Clary,”

“Why should I?” she retorted, stubbornly setting her jaw, 

Jace rolled his eyes, _women_

“Because at least I can help with your _horny_ issue?” he leered,

He grunted and almost fell on his face when she ripped the door open and glared at him angrily, “I don’t need you to help with my horny issue!” she snapped, “I have a BOB and he’s way more reliant and wonderful than you are!”

Jace blinked at her,

“Bob?”

She glared,

“Yes BOB, battery operated boyfriend, he doesn’t bitch, he doesn’t smell, he doesn’t steal my food or cause me emotional hurt and,” she lowered her voice conspiratorially, “he can keep going, all.night.long!”

Jace’s mouth dropped open, he was in way over his head,

“Are you serious right now?” he asked and she nodded furiously.

His smile turned smooth, well okay, clearly he had to up his game. At least the door was open and he could see her face to face. She was never going to be able to resist his face, just as he wasn’t able to resist hers. She was gorgeous and he loved how she challenged him.

“But I bet BOB doesn’t cuddle you?” he asked seductively,

She frowned but nodded, “No but-“

“I bet BOB doesn’t tell you how beautiful you are?” 

“Well-“

“I bet BOB isn’t soft warm like I am?” 

“Well actually it is-“

Jace sniffed, 

“I bet BOB isn’t an idiot and sorry that he made a mistake and took the advice of someone that didn’t have his best interests at heart. I bet BOB didn’t come here like an idiot willing to face rejection to get his girl back five months after he made a stupid choice. I bet BOB doesn’t think he made the worst mistake of his life and want to say how desperately sorry he is,” he was so earnest. 

Clary’s jaw dropped,

“You … but, I,” she stuttered, her eyes well up and she grinned, “Oh _fuck_ it,” she proclaimed and jumped on him, smashing her lips to his. Jace’s hands moved automatically to catch her as he kissed back just as enthusiastically and laughed between kisses.

“Just so you know,” she said, moving her head away from his, and dodging as he tried to reengage her in a kiss, “You will be replacing that bread roll, I changed my mind,” Jace rolled his eyes, “And you won’t be leaving this apartment for a few days, BOB really isn’t a patch on you,” she admitted.

Jace wiggled his eyebrows,

“Like music to my ears babe,”

Clary shrieked, as he ran into the apartment and slammed the front door shut. 

Clace were back in business!

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Isabelle asked curiously,

Magnus felt so proud of her, they had spent a week together and it sounded so cliché but she had grown so much as a person within that time and their relationship had also grown so much. There was always going to be things that they didn’t agree on. Such as her eldest brother, but that was always going to be the case.

“No,” Magnus smiled ruefully, “I don’t think that would be a good idea, do you?”

Isabelle’s mouth twisted but she nodded,

“I suppose you’re right, he will already have a coronary that I’m going to show up unannounced and the fact we’re not supposed to have physical contact, he will flip his _shit_. I think you’re right though, I need to tell him this in person, at least one of them should be with me anyways,” she said and Magnus nodded.

“And you’re not to tell him I was involved,” her mouth twisted further at this,

“For now,” she sulked and Magnus squinted at her,

“Darling …” he started,

“No Magnus, he needs to know what you did for me, it isn’t something I will ever forget and if he knew what you did, you know he’d be showing up at you loft and cave man carrying you into the bedroom to do naughty, naughty things to you,” she smiled wickedly at the thought.

Magnus only wished he’d done the very thing to Alexander before everything went down.

Izzy laughed out loud,

“Stop thinking dirty thoughts about my brother!” she demanded,

Magnus shrugged not even embarrassed, had she _seen_ Alexander, he was like a Greek statue, all angles.

“So what exactly is your plan?” he asked, moving the conversation on.

Izzy changed her footing as she thought about it,

“I’m going to fly straight to London now, I know where the family home is so I’ll head straight there, if I go to the London institute we’ll be in trouble. I’ll tell him what happened and then we’ll face time Jace, they’ll probably want to sneak me back home and he’ll probably follow, he has had some plan for some time that he hasn’t been willing to share with us, so I should see you within the week,” she explained.

“Will anyone realise that you aren’t in Paris?” Magnus asked curiously,

Izzy shrugged,

“I always moved around to be honest, hardly ever at the office either, I could do work from home so I only turned up if there was shooting I was involved in or I needed to see some mood boards that kind of thing,” she explained.

It made sense to Magnus.

He supposed that Maryse and Robert’s main problem was the fact that they were all together and Alexander’s big gay relationship with Magnus himself. Well, he hoped this little plan worked out, it would be nice to know they were back in the city.

Maybe they would accidentally bump into each other.

Maybe Magnus would accidentally punch him in the face.

Not that he was bitter or angry or anything still.

Not one word or anything.

“How about you?” Isabelle was saying,

“Oh, my flight is in a couple of hours, but I figured I would see you off darling and then let loose in duty free before resting more here in the lounge, I do so hate flying. I wish one could just portal themselves around,” Magnus sighed to himself.

Izzy smiled and patted him sympathetically.

She opened her mouth to say something when she the lounge receptionists announced that her flight was now boarding. She looked at Magnus nervously and launched herself at him for a big hug, Magnus half wished she would stop throwing herself at him but at the same time loved the big hugs she gave.

She whispered her thanks to him again and Magnus found that he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye, 

“Let me walk you to the gate?” he asked 

Her smile was so big he was surprised it didn’t split her face,

She grabbed his hand and prepared to drag him along,

“Why good sir, I thought you’d never ask,” she joked

Magnus rolled his eyes,

He was beginning to think; he never should have asked.

* * *

Alec thanked the driver as he held open his door, 

He was exhausted, it had been a day of working on the work he was in charge of at the London Institute and also working on his budding relationship with the Branwells, which wasn’t coming on as smoothly as he hoped but then he supposed that was to be expected.

They had something he wanted and he wasn’t as useful to them as they were to him, 

They knew it too, no doubt via Lydia. 

He supposed she had to get her own back somehow, she was exceedingly supportive but he guessed, she had been hoping there would be a union not for him to flake out and just never call her back one day and disappear off the surface of the planet.

What could he say, Magnus was all consuming and then he was too busy to think about her.

He prepared to run for the gates, it was raining – _as always_ – pretty hard and the gates were shut. The moment he had moved in, he had dismissed all the staff and changed all the locks, no one was going to find their way into the house without him aware.

“Psst! You changed the locks you arse!” Alec frowned and looked to the side, he blinked rapidly, half to get rid of the water getting into his eyes and also to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him. 

“Izzy?!” he hissed, slinking over to her when she nodded, huddled under a tiny jacket – _and where the hell was her coat, this was England not Spain!_ – he put his briefcase over her head. The poor girl was a mess, goodness knows how long she had been out there,

“Of course I changed the locks!” he continued, leading her towards the gates, “To stop this very thing from happening, this time it’s you, what if it was Robert or Maryse?! There are things lying around that they can’t see!” he explained, keying in the new code and ushering her through the tiny gap as the gate slowly opened.

She glared up at him, 

“Notice would have been good,” she muttered and he gave her a pointed look, if he knew she was coming then he would have given her the heads up obviously but she didn’t think to tell him anything, the daft girl. That was just like her to come up with half-baked plans.

“What are you even doing here?” he asked, once in the safety of the house, as he shouldered off his jacket and toed off his shoes. Izzy made a noise but didn’t say anything as she began taking off her sodden clothes, not caring in the least that she was in the wide open.

Alec blushed and turned his back to her, 

“For _Goodness sake_ Izzy!” he hissed, “Clothes!” 

She laughed over she shoulder as she made her way upstairs in see through underwear, 

“You’re my brother,” she sing songed, “I have nothing to fear from you, besides if I don’t take them off now, then I’ll be trailing water through the house,” she called loudly as she made her way to the room she used to stay in on the rare occasion they visited London.

Alec made his way into the kitchen, he needed coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

He wasn’t awake enough for her.

She made her way down in a plush jumper sliding off her shoulder and some skinny jeans, he eyed her suspiciously when she came close but she seemed to decide not to steal his coffee and went for her own from the kettle. 

“So you want to tell me why you’re here instead of picking up the phone to tell me,” Alec said bluntly, his hands wrapped around his mug, “Does it also have something to do with the reason that Jace calls me to tell me he is concerned about you?” he continued.

Izzy choked on her mouthful and spat it back into her mug and stared at it mournfull, she placed it down on the counter,

“You sure don’t hang around do you?” she asked grumpily,

Alec just stared at her,

She huffed,

“Okay, fine,” she said exasperated, “Yes it does, we need to skype with Jace, I just figured that he would prefer that one of you were with me when I tell you,” she said looking everywhere but at him. Alec sighed, was his job never done.

He felt more like a parent than a sibling sometimes.

“I’ll go get my laptop, you move to the living room,” he got down from the barstool and made his way into his office, “Don’t touch my coffee!” he shouted back as the thought came to mind,

“Too late,” was shouted back and he had to resist not to brain himself on the side of his desk and end it all while he had the chance.

“So to what do I have this pleasure?” Jace looked amused as he looked back and forth between Izzy and Alec, Izzy who looked mischievous drinking from a mug with a giant ‘A’ on it and Alec looking like he wanted to murder her,”

“Hi Jace,” Izzy smiled with a small wave before slurping from the mug,

Alec winced and nodded,

“Izzy wanted to tell us something,” he said through gritted teeth.

Izzy finally put the mug down and got serious when they both looked at her seriously, “Just don’t judge me okay?” she said voice quiet and both her brother’s looked at her as if ready to protest and she held up her hand, “I thought I was pregnant,”

The room remained dead quiet, all that could be heard was the static from the laptop,

“Errrr,” was all Jace came up with,

Alec glared at him and then turned to her with a softened look,

“And … are you?” he asked,

She shook her head,

“No, luckily. Turns out it was just stress that had delayed my period for a couple of weeks,” she said and they both let out sighs of relief.

“So, not to be devils advocate,” Jace started, scratching the back of his head, “but what makes you think that you aren’t pregnant now?”

Izzy smiled,

“Oh, well I did three tests, Magnus helped,”

Alec paled,

Jace looked awkward, “Errr Izzy?” he said motioning with his finger towards Alec as he continued to pseudo scratch his head. She looked at him oddly before following his finger to Alec and she looked worried when she saw his expression, realising how blasé her comment must have sounded.

“Not that I couldn’t have asked you guys for help but you know there are just some things that you don’t want your brothers to help you with, you know?” she covered weakly with a nervous laugh. 

“You’re saying Magnus flew near enough eight hours, to Paris, to help you?” Alec asked quietly, 

Izzy nodded softly, “yeah, he’s kind of an amazing guy, I didn’t even tell him what the problem was, I just said it was an emergency and he was right there like a shot. He even told me off for not going to you guys first and I’m here because he put my arse on a plane and told me to go get babied by my brothers,” she babbled.

Alec’s stomach lurched,

He felt sick with want, he missed him so much,

“Excuse me a second,” he gasped out stumbling from the room into the bathroom and quickly losing his late lunch.

He rested his sweaty forehead on the porcelain throne,

He had clearly made a mistake,

Izzy knocked at the door, “Alec, are you okay? Are you going to come out? We’re worried about you,” she said opening the door a smidge. Alec looked up at her through retch induced watery red eyes. He tried for a weak smile and she crooned and crammed herself in the room where she hugged him.

“Don’t hug me, I smell of sick,” he mumbled, loving the feel of her arms around him,

“Don’t be stupid, you’ve carried Jace in worse conditions,” she retorted and he nodded, that was true, he didn’t particularly want a reminder, that had not been a fun time. Really rather disgusting actually, he didn’t know how Jace managed to be so dirty.

“Now come on, Jace is waiting for us,”

They made their way back to the laptop screen after Alec had brushed his teeth and used some mouth wash.

Jace looked concerned but he didn’t say anything on that topic, 

“So what’s the plan from here then?” he asked

“Have you made up with Clary yet?” Izzy asked, “That’s the first step really, we need all the support we’re going to get,” she said and Jace flushed slightly. Izzy squealed and Alec smirked, Jace looked grumpy for a moment.

“Yeah, yeah, okay guys, it isn’t that great,” he mumbled and Izzy teased at him playfully. 

“Okay so the plan from here is that, Izzy is going to join you in the city by tomorrow,” Izzy groaned at this,

“Guys I really hate flying, why am I doing so much of it?!” no one paid attention to her,

“I’m almost ready, Jace if need be you check if we can crash at Clary’s for a few days until I secure a place, but we’re ready in case things go sideways. We won’t be pushed around any longer,” Alec promised his eyes darkening with promise.

Jace and Izzy looked at him with respect,

“Are you going to tell me now?” Jace joked,

Alec looked at him like he was crazy,

“The amount of drama from the two of you, I’m not telling you two _shit_ until it goes to plan,” the three of them laughed.

But Alec wasn’t joking,

Knowing their luck, he’d tell them and then a tidal wave would come and drown the city.

* * *

 

Isabelle had forgotten how much she missed this place, for all that Paris had some of the best coffee perhaps in the world, nothing beat the cheap, commercial syrup and sugar filled mess she could get from the pop off coffee places dotted literally everywhere in the city. 

“Can I help you miss?”

Izzy grinned,

“Yes! I’ll have a Madagascan vanilla low fat soya extra-large macchiato with whipped cream,” she said brightly,

The poor server looked like her brain had been short circuited by the enthusiasm and speed that Izzy had said her order, no doubt she had probably been used to people grunting their orders at her with their faces glued to some sort of device but Izzy just wanted to take in all the sights.

She was finally home,

There really was no place like home!

“Ma’am you know that the whipped cream isn’t soy right?” she asked quickly, as she passed the order on and Izzy nodded – _please_ – what was she, some kind of amateur, she just liked the taste of soy and really she had to watch what she put in her body. Her body was her temple and all that.

“Sprinkles?”

Izzy nodded, “And caramel syrup!”

“I’d recognise that order _anywhere_!”

Izzy’s ever present grin widened and she gasped as she turned around and positively screamed, “SIMON!”, it was a good thing that he was just as enthusiastic a person as she was, he was already ready to receive her as she launched herself at him and burrowed into his arms.

“You’re back!” he mumbled into the side of her neck and she nodded into his warmth,

“I’m here to stay this time!” she responded quietly,

“You better,”

“Order for Izzy? Order for Santiago and Lewis”

The broke apart sheepishly as they went over to the booth to get their order and fill up their drinks with whatever additional things they needed.

“Santiago eh?” Izzy said with a sly grin, watching Simon out of the corner of her eye. Simon blushed as he popped the lids back on,

“Yeah, he’s waiting outside, he doesn’t like crowds much,” he explained as they finished up and made their way outside. As said, Raphael was resting against the side of the building in deep conversation with a small group of what seemed to be a terrifying group of people.

Isabelle instinctively grasp Simon’s arm but Simon laughed,

“They’re harmless, he seems to pick up scary looking followers but they’re actually pretty cool,” as he finished Raphael caught his eye and said something that made his group of followers laugh before he walked over to them. He looked at Isabelle with interest before swiping his coffee from Simon with a polite thanks.

“You’ve returned then,” was all he said, as they started walking off in a direction, Izzy had no idea where they were going but she walked with them. She had nowhere else to be, she had locked her belongings in a locker at the airport until she had decided where she planned to go.

“Yep, back for good to terrorise everyone,” she said brightly, looking Raphael up and down,

He gave her a look but didn’t respond, Simon chuckled to himself.

“So have you gone back home orrr … what?” Simon asked curiously,

Izzy scuffed the floor with her platform flip flop as she took a long sip of her drink to stall, when even Raphael turned to look at her, she figured they weren’t going to let her get away with not answering. She guessed that was fair.

“No one actually knows I’m here except Jace and Alec, I suppose Clary too, I’m surprised you didn’t know come to think of it since she does,” Izzy said her eyebrows furrowing, “but I guess, we’re keeping things quiet until Alec gets back and then he’d going to do what he’s doing and we’ll be okay,” she explained.

Simon and Raphael looked at each other and seemed to communicate telepathically.

“Well for starters, I know Jace and Clary are back together but Raphael and I are moving in together so I don’t really spend that much time at the apartment with Clary anymore.” He laughed, “Not that she would noticed since her and Jace have a lot to catch up on, if you get my drift,” he made some obscene motion that made Izzy laugh too and Raphael roll his eyes.

“You haven’t actually answered the question,” he interjected before they could lower the tone of the conversation with more juvenile antics. Trust Raphael to keep conversations mature, whilst Simon and Isabelle joked around with innuendo filled actions.

Izzy frowned, 

“Well I hadn’t thought about it, but I was going to just check into a hotel or something. It won’t be too long until Alec is back, a couple of days at most,” she said. Raphael nodded at Simon and he grinned and squeezed his arm.

“Well that won’t do at all,” he announced, “You’ll stay with us, until your brother comes back anyways,”

Izzy looked between them, focusing on Raphael,

“Are you sure?” she said, her voice almost wobbling

Raphael sighed and nodded,

“You can stay with us, just don’t make a mess,” he warned menacingly and Izzy felt a shiver go through her, then the look was gone and he allowed a small smile. It was stunning, Izzy would have swooned if it wasn’t for Simon standing so close. “I’ll go on ahead,” he muttered to them. 

“Is he always like that?” Izzy asked dreamily,

Simon laughed,

“Yes, but he has a great soft side if you see it,” he sighed just as dreamily at the thought. 

Izzy was envious. 

“I’m sorry Simon but your boyfriend is really hot,” she said frankly, and Simon looped arms with her,

“No offence taken, he is really hot.” He sighed in appreciation, “Sometimes I wonder what he sees in little ole me,” he said wistfully.

Izzy looked at him with surprise,

“Seriously?” Simon nodded at her,

“You clearly don’t have a mirror, you don’t curdle milk either you know,” she said looking him up and down, then she smiled, “Yep, you’re really quite the picture yourself,” Simon blushed and hid behind his iced drink.

He never did well with compliments.

“You’re really quite pretty yourself,” he mumbled and Izzy laughed, charmed by his embarrassment, 

“I know,” she winked.

* * *

 

“Sir I’m going to have to tell you to leave now,”

Magnus looked up at that sassy little intern poking her head around the door and glaring at him something chronic. Magnus blinked to check she wasn’t something that his tired head had made up.

He also double checked the time,

It was definitely midnight, 

“Why are you still here?” he asked blearily and her glare deepened,

“Because, as my email reminder to you stated at 8pm, they want to do maintenance on all the computers in your building-” she paused here to glare _even_ deeper if it were possible, “-including yours and I can’t leave until I can give tech the go ahead to set the programme to do whatever to all the computers,”

Magnus blinked,

“Are you kicking me out of my own building?” he asked near incredulously, "Are you even _supposed_ to be here?!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, 

“Yes sir, you responded to my reminder to kick you out if you didn’t leave at midnight. All your staff would like to get some sort of sleep before the next start of business in,” she looked down at her watch, “five hours and fifty-five minutes,” her mouth tightened at the smallness of the time.

Magnus blinked again and stretched, sighing in pleasure when his back clicked in several places,

“I suppose, I’ll allow you to kick me out this time,” he stood and pulled together a few things of his, “You know you should have a raise of some sort, I don’t think I’ve ever had such a rude yet high efficient high working - whatever you are - before,”

She blinked and then, rather uncharacteristic of the interactions he had had with her, she blushed,

“I'm an agency secretary for you _but"_ she gave him a somewhat cheeky side eye at this, "You could make me your Personal Advisor, goodness knows a lot more would get done around here,” she muttered and Magnus stopped what he was doing to look at her, trying to figure if she was joking or serious, in the end he didn’t really care. 

She was the first person he knew to challenge him, it was refreshing.

“The job is yours, get HR to send me a contract or something,” he said signing off and moving to leave his office. He paused when the young lady didn’t follow him, speaking of which he found it very strange that he didn’t actually knew her name.

“Dot, my name is Dot,” she said suddenly, locking his office and catching up to him.

His eyebrow raised and she flushed slightly, 

“Dorothea,” when his eyebrow raised further she frowned at him, “My parents studied Greek, and I’m not rude, I just don’t get starry eyed around you. You’re a person like everyone else. You pay me to do a job, so I'm going to do it, even if that means I have to be a little _forward_ ,” she clarified. 

Magnus smirked,

“Dorothea, Personal Advisor to Magnus Bane,” he nudged her slightly as they waited for the lift to arrive, “I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship Lady Dorothea,”

Dot scowled,

“You’re never going to call me Dot are you?” she asked, 

Magnus grinned,

“You’re never going to let me get away with things are you?”

Her dead eyed stare told him everything,

“Well, there you have it,” he winked at her and stepped into the lift. 

Dot sighed and looked upwards, 

What did she do to deserve this?! 

Magnus was still in a great mood when he opened the door to his apartment and threw his keys into the key bowl. He frowned at the light coming from the kitchen and the lack of the Chairman around his feet, that was very odd. 

“Chairman?” he asked quietly, 

He heard the tinkling of the bell, coming from the kitchen but no kitty came his way.

He stalked to the kitchen and rolled his sleeves up ready to reign hell down on whoever thought it wise to break into his home and take his cat hostage. He opened his mouth as he reached the kitchen and his eyed widened, his lips flapped.

The stunning beauty sat at his kitchen island, nursing a glass of Pinot, his last bottle raised the glass at him and smiled.

“Hello Magnus, I’ve been waiting,”

“C-Camille?!” he stuttered

Her smile turned into a somewhat malicious smirk, 

“Did you miss me?” she asked sweetly, putting down her glass and sauntering up to him to kiss him once on each cheek. Her bright red lips no doubt leaving marks on them, she always did love leaving marks on him, physically, mentally and emotionally. 

Magnus gathered all the guts he had inside him and drew them together, this was probably the one woman in his life that could reduce him to bits. He wasn’t going to sit there and let her get to him, whatever she wanted he wasn’t going to be part of it.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded and she pouted, 

“Is that a no?” she asked pseudo sadly and he frowned not playing ball, 

She finally gave up the game and rolled her eyes going back to her seat and downing her glass,

“Good wine, you always did have a good taste for it,” she commented absently as she looked around the kitchen, Magnus hated that she was in his space, “I was amazed that my key still worked, even more so that you’ve barely changed anything,” she continued.

Magnus felt his blood boil,

“If I knew you’d still use it after I bought you out then please do know I would have changed the locks,” Magnus retorted snootily and Camille laughed, raising her hand to cover her mirth, Magnus had always made her laugh.

“Please, Magnus. Don’t make me laugh,” she said, “Believe me, I am actually here for a reason,” she said.

Magnus held his breath, this could only spell bad news, 

She kicked off her ridiculously high heels and got off her seat to walk into the living room and take a comfier seat. Magnus resisted the urge to scream and frowned at the Chairman when he weaved in between Magnus’ feet and followed after Camille.

_Traitor_

* * *

Magnus was getting inpatient, they had been sat there for about an hour, it was kicking one in the morning and still his ex-fiancée had said nothing about what she was there for, he just wanted her to state her purpose and _piss off_ already. 

Finally, she sighed and stared at him but didn’t say anything,

It was very _un-Camille-like_ it kind of gave him the creeps.

“Have you worked it out yet?” she asked curiously,

Magnus gave her an unimpressed look and she laughed again, Magnus hated how she laughed, it was a laugh that said she knew everything and he knew nothing and she was having fun lording it over him as she did with everything.

“Oh Magnus, you _certainly_ haven’t changed,” she said, voice full of joy,

Magnus grumbled under his breath but she didn’t seem to care. 

“I ran into Raphael the other day,” she said seductively, it was the way she said anything, like a huntress that had her eyes on some prey, “He had the tastiest little morsel hanging around him but the minute I looked at him Raphael looked like he would take me apart,” she looked amused more than disappointed at this.

Magnus wished Raphael _had_ taken her apart,

“I thought you left the city,” Magnus said grumpily and she grinned,

“I left, went around, came back, left, I’m never too far don’t you worry,” she looked positively menacing when she said it that Magnus knew exactly what was coming next, her grin widened as the understanding dawned in his eyes. “So now you get it!”

Magnus’ eyes flashed,

“You leave the Lightwoods alone!” he demanded and then felt confused, he didn’t know why he still felt this ridiculous protectiveness towards them. Perhaps because he knew now that Alexander hadn’t broken things because he wanted to.

At the same time now he was fuming because Alexander hadn’t trusted him to be there for him, 

That was near unforgivable.

Camille giggled, 

“You know as well as I do that I have no wish for any of them, really quite the deplorable bunch. The fact they have any money or stance in this city,” she sniffed, “People really will follow any trash as long as they have a dollar to their name and a body to flaunt,”

Magnus felt the protectiveness flare, she may not have been talking about Alexander but she was referring to both Isabelle and Jace. Magnus had no love lost with Jace but considering what he had recently gone through with Isabelle and their friendship, he would not allow Camille to speak ill of her.

“Bite your tongue in my presence Camille,” he snapped back before he could even think of it,

Camille grinned and pressed a slender hand against her chest as though injured, “My mistake, did I speak out of turn?”

Magnus glared, ever the pot stirrer.

“Well no one can muzzle me, as you well know,” she said rolling her eyes, “I was actually in London before I came to see Raphael and I ran into Ragnor, the poor dear, I thought he would have a heart attack when he saw me,” her tone suggested she was sorry about this but her face said that very opposite.

She really was a nasty piece of work, she hadn't simply 'run' into anyone. She had clearly sought them out. Magnus didn’t know how he had been with her and wanted her to be his wife, how deluded had he been?!

“Get to the point Camille,” Magnus gritted out, steadily coming to the end of his tether.

“Well, of course he mentioned about the dark haired one,” her sneer told Magnus what she thought of Alec and Magnus was under no illusion that she hadn’t looked him up and knew what he had had for breakfast that morning. “He’s going to be in the city, if he isn’t by now, did you know? I heard what you did for the girl, really she should know better than to be so loose with herself but I guess she’s certainly learnt her lesson now,” Magnus really wished he could slap her one for that. He had no idea how she knew about the pregnancy possibility when Magnus hadn't shared that with anyone.

“ _Camille …_ ” Magnus growled and she smirked,

“Okay, I’ll stop really I just came because I was concerned,”

That was when it turned bizarre and Magnus wanted to slap _himself_ to make sure that he was still awake and not dreaming. Camille seemed to deflate and her whole demeanour changed and softened, she almost looked like the woman that he fell in love with.

Camille was a truly stunning woman, from old money in the East, born and brought up in the West by passive but powerful parents. She was beautiful with access to more money than she could ever want, she was also incredibly sneaky, with her fingers in many legit and _not so legit_ pies.

Her slow descent into shady business had been a small part of the relationship breakdown as she became this wicked jaded person that began to place strong value on the class system and view those with less than her as ‘less’ than her. 

Magnus squinted at her as if waiting for the joke to end,

But she didn’t change, 

“Regardless of what you may think of me Magnus, I was very much fond of you and I do keep an eye on you,” she admitted rolling her wrists absently as she stared at him with an uncanny intensity that reminded Magnus of the Chairman when he was hungry. 

This was definitely the twilight zone. 

He didn’t want to know how she was watching him, illegitimate businesses and that. 

Camille was a scary woman.

“Stop this farce, go and get your boy,” she said

Magnus’ gut clenched when he realised, that was what she was here for all along, she was here to tell him that.

“Who sent you?” he croaked,

She rolled her eyes, 

“You might think me a bitch Magnus but I’m not a dog, no one sends me anywhere. I saw Ragnor and I saw Raphael,” she said flipping her hair, “They were my friends once too you know,” she said, and she sounded sad briefly as she said it then her tone changed slightly as if to dismiss them. 

“I don’t want them anymore, but they mean a lot to you and they love you. However there are things they won’t say to you that I will, and _that_ is why I’m here,” she finally explained and Magnus looked at her completely gone out.

“Why?” he asked, completely unable to understand what her motive could be, 

She laughed ruefully, 

“Did I honestly break you this much to make you think I’m completely a monster?” she asked herself, “You loved me once, I wanted the best for you once, you can’t believe that one part of me wants what’s best for you still?” she asked 

Magnus snorted inelegantly, and she quirked a smirk,

“Well believe this: a favour for a favour then. You’re a powerful ally to have, this is a favour and I intend to collect mine later. Look around, you’ve turned into a mess I dread to think what you were like post me, if it wasn’t like this then that tells you all your need to know,” she said flippantly,

Magnus crossed his arms stubbornly, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She stood up.

“Magnus it’s late and I’m tired, I’m going to sleep. I’m telling you to pull your head out of your arse and go and get that boy because I guarantee he is hurting just as much as you but he has no one to share that with. He isn’t going to do anything so you need to, if you care for him nearly as much as you claim to,” she finished with a pointed look before spinning and swinging her hips into his bed room and holding it open for the chairman before shutting it.

Magnus’ mouth dropped, 

“Camille, did you just steal my bed?!” he demanded and he swore he heard her laughing on the other side of the door. “I didn’t even say you could stay, you’re trespassing!” he groaned out loud and gave up, seemed like he was spending the night in one of the guest rooms. 

That Camille.

She could be such a _witch_.

* * *

“Sorry I’m late, my flight was delayed,” Alec said as he grabbed the remaining seat between his sister and brother, to be perfectly honest his flight had been on time but he had had a panic attack at the baggage claim and been taken to a side room to calm down, he’d also had to negotiate he way out of the emergency services being called. 

It was only a matter of time before his parent’s called to check in, he could feel it and there was no way to hide that they wouldn’t hear an international dial tone. Hindsight was such a bitch but at the same time, he was ready to confront them head on.

It was time.

Jace gave him a knowing look and Izzy placed her hand on his leg under the table once his sat, but the other’s called out their greeting and how glad they were to see him, and how was London, and a month really was too long to be apart. Like he had been on a holiday or extended business trip rather than sent away by his parents.

He could feel the happiness around though, and that was all that mattered.

That was what he had missed. 

Clary and Jace was trading besotted looks, their spare hands interlocked and smiles rarely leaving their faces. You would never know they had been apart for almost four months and been completely miserable in that time. 

They were together, stronger than ever like nothing had ever happened.

Izzy and Simon were trading strange, almost flirtatious looks with each other. Simon kept blushing and Izzy was almost coy – _her black window impression_ – Alec’s eyes narrowed. “How are you and Raphael?” Alec asked clearing his throat to break through their conversation.

He hated to admit that he had completely cut everyone off but his siblings when he moved away.

Simon grinned big, Alec was surprised to see that Izzy had a small blush rather than an envious look on her face, “Things are wonderful actually!” he exclaimed, “We’re moving in together, well I’m moving in with him. The top floor of the hotel DuMort is beautiful and there is all the space and more for us both, no point in us both moving, I spend most of my time there and I love it,” he clarified further.

Alec was completely confused, 

“Where are you currently staying Izzy?” Alec asked next, he was pretty sure that their parents hadn’t cottoned on to the fact she was back in the city, Izzy blushed and looked at Simon who smiled, Alec wasn’t so sure that he wanted to know. 

“Actually,” she started, “I’m staying with Simon and Raphael for now, I bumped into them when I first got back and they _well_ ,” at this she giggled and shared a knowing look with Simon, “ _Simon_ , wouldn’t hear that I was staying at a hotel, they’re putting me up for now,” 

Alec’s eyebrows hit the ceiling, he looked at Jace and Clary but they weren’t paying attention, feeding each other of their plates and having their own private conversation. He didn’t have a clue what was going on with Simon, Raphael and Izzy but he was definitely feeling a bit of a fifth wheel.

Simon – _ever the bro_ – looked concerned, “Do you need a place to stay?” he asked curiously and Alec shook his head. He appreciated the offer but he’d rather take the streets than stay with his sister and her potential boyfriends plural – _or whatever was happening there_ – especially when one was his ex’s best friend.

Complication he didn’t need.

“I’m covered already actually, but thanks for checking,” he quirked a smile,

They were interrupted as he got to order himself a drink and a bite to eat, since he was late everyone already had their meals, but they also ordered refills for drinks they had finished. He didn’t begrudge them starting without him, he was an hour late.

“So Alec, have you spoken to….” she looked apologetic as she trailed off, and Alec just knew what she was going to say, he saved her from saying it, 

“No,” he shook his head, just the thought of him made his chest hurt as it had all this time. He had thought that five weeks would have dulled the pain but it hadn’t. he wished he could blame his parents for it but the blame also rested with him.

He had the choice to go against them or to ask for Magnus for help and he hadn’t done either.

He had just been so conflicted and so confused.

It was hard, feeling like everything rested on your own shoulders.

“Now that you’re back in the city do you think you will?” Clary asked, never one to take a hint, she was like a bull in a china shop. Perfect for Jace, who didn’t understand things sometimes unless you smacked him right in the face with it.

Alec shook his head but didn’t respond,

He knew she meant well but it was none of her business and he didn’t intend on sharing.

That relationship was dead as a dodo. 

He just had to wake up and move on. 

She let it go but her difficult questions didn’t stop there – _thanks Clary_ – Clary must have been sort for Clarification and not Clarissa. Sometimes he really resented her, as must has he respected her. Begrudgingly.

“Will you tell us now what’s been going on with your parents,” she asked softly, as if she was talking to a spooked horse, as though she knew that there was a potential that Alec could lose his temper and storm off. More Jace’s style than his but eh. 

Jace froze besides him,

Alec resisted the urge to laugh bitterly, well at least he now knew that she actually did know what was going on but just wanted it out all loud. Knowing Simon and with Izzy staying with them Raphael and Simon probably also already knew.

“What do you want to know exactly?” he asked, tone defensive and frosty without meaning it. 

The four of them looked at him, Izzy looked worried.

Clary had a familiar stubborn jaunt in her jaw that suggested that she wasn’t going to let the wool be pulled over her eyes, “Jace has told me what he knows, I’m sure Izzy has done the same with Simon but we know that as you’re the family head and you are the one with the _plan_ there is more to it,” she said almost sarcastically.

“Clary,” Jace said warningly,

Alec rolled his eyes, 

“This isn’t a drama show for your entertainment, if you know what’s happening then you know what’s happening. Our parents have rules we have to follow, we didn’t follow them, we were punished not once but twice,” he responded simply, voice almost dead.

Clary exploded, it was to be expected to be honest, she always had been _overly_ passionate.

“That isn’t right, you aren’t dolls, or soldiers, you’re people!” she said hotly, “How can they get away with this?!” she demanded looking at Jace, who wouldn’t meet her eyes and Izzy who looked down into her lap. Alec sighed.

“They won’t anymore,” he said

Four eyes snapped to him again,

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked,

“What?” Jace said

Alec opened his mouth to respond when his phone rang, he glanced down and shook his head. It _was_ a _fucking_ drama show. Of course Robert would be calling him now, when he was finally going to tell his siblings that they no longer had to fear.

He was going to free them.

“I have to take this, excuse me,” he said pushing back his chair and placing his napkin on his place setting. Ignoring the protests from his dining mates he stepped outside and picked up the phone.

“Father?”

“ _I’m not going to ask why I don’t have an international dial tone but this saves time I suppose, you need to come to the office I need to speak to you urgently_ ,” his father sounded a strange mix of amused and exhausted.

Alec felt his throat close up, and wondered for a moment if he was going to pass out or have another panic attack,

“Now?” he almost squeaked out, 

His father let out an impatient sound,

“ _Yes Alec, now would be good_ ,” again that indulgent amused tone, it was odd.

Alec let out a breath,

“I’ll be right there,”

He almost subconsciously slid his phone into his back pocket. His feet were moving to get some form of transport before his brain engaged and he thought of telling his friends and siblings that he was leaving. This was the time. 

He was going to do this,

Whatever excuse, whatever new punishment they had.

Alec would reject it,

He was taking their future into his own hands and he would not fail them


	7. The Art of Validation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So I'm sad to say this is the last chapter, it is a pretty long one and I hope it lives up to expectation. Thank you so much for comments and kudos I appreciate every one! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thanks so much again Jay for your beautiful art pieces, it astounds me how you managed to provide three pieces of art whilst doing exams (!!!), you absolute superstar!! Once I've finished off my other piece in this fandom who knows, maybe I'll be back with another little thing. I hope you enjoy this final chapter x

“Come in,” Alec took a deep breath, his head strangely empty considering this was the moment of truth,

He walked in and his father looked up from his stack of papers, 

“Ah, Alec yes I was expecting you, go tell my secretary to make sure no one comes in hmm?” he said, his piercing eyes almost transfixing Alec to the spot. Alec wasn’t so sure he wanted to tell his secretary shit, was this the moment his father finally ended him?

_The man was too damn hard to read._

Robert looked back down at his papers and Alec felt released from the stare, he went back out and gave the order as instructed – _as had been all his life_ – he retook his deep breath and walked in again. As he heard the door shut behind him, he wondered if he was going to walk out the same person.

“So, I suppose you want to know what I want?” Robert said with a sigh, throwing his specs on the table and placing his papers down. He stood up and wandered over to the dark wood drink cabinet. As long as Alec could remember it was more for show than actual use, unless his father had some very important guests.

He pulled out the XO and a glass tumbler, he glanced back at Alec sitting ramrod straight in his chair, 

“Drink?” he asked, shaking the glass tumbler slightly,

When Alec gave him a horrified look, he sighed and placed the glass back down, putting away the cognac,

“You’re right, I should know better,” he moved to perch on the end of his dark wood heavy set desk. It was an imposing piece of furniture that took up a large portion of the room. Alec supposed that was why his father was partial to it, he tended to like imposing structures.

“Your mother and I are divorcing,” Robert started, choosing to look down at his nailbed than at his son. If Alec had said yes to that drink, he probably would have just dropped it all over the floor. He had _not_ been expecting that any time soon.

“Yes, I know what you’re thinking. What took so damn long,”

Alec actually _hadn’t_ been thinking anything of the thought, but he had noticed that when he had last seen them interact when they had split up him up from his siblings, they had been acting particularly strange, Robert being passive _aggressive_ rather than straight up passive. 

He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ but Robert hadn’t seen and carried right on,

“I actually have a mistress, I’ll be moving in with her,” and the bombs just kept dropping, 

Alec’s eyes were so wide he must have looked like a Japanese anime character, “B-But m-mother, I-I?” he stuttered insistently and Robert gave him a rather distasteful look. He had never liked Alec’s occasional struggle for words, apparently it was something he had suffered with terribly as a shy child. Alec had often wondered why they had never got him help for if it was bad when he was a child but then he remembered who his parents were and how they viewed weakness.

They may have been kinder at one point but they were never particularly  _kind_.

“Don’t be so daft Alec, she knows and she’ll agree,” before Alec could ask why she would agree to anything his father would say, Robert dropped the zinger, “She’s sick Alec, she needs to go away,” he said tonelessly and Alec would have fallen off the chair if it wasn’t stable.

His head felt like it was going to explode,

“I-I don’t understand, why are you telling me this? Why aren’t Izzy or Jace here?” Alec asked in shock, he honestly couldn't say what he was thinking or feeling, it was like he was having an out of body experience and he was just an empty husk. 

He wasn’t in the place where he could really explore what was being said to him.

He couldn't process at all.

Robert sighed and looked so tired, “Why do you think Alec? Use that brain of yours, Jace is” his lips twisted in slight distaste, “Is not my child although I have accepted him, he is also reckless and Isabelle,” his face softened slightly, “You didn’t think that her breakdown in behaviour was only due to that ridiculous hipster model boy did you?!” he almost sounded offended on Isabelle’s behalf. “I suppose I can’t be sure but I’m positive she knew I was cheating,” 

Alec’s world was imploding,

Robert continued, “So you see, whilst I may not agree with your _lifestyle”_ Alec blinked, that was definitely disgust on his face, “You were the logical choice, the rational one, the protector. Which leads me to why I have really called you here,” Alec felt sick, he didn’t think he could take anymore news and to find out that what he had heard so far wasn’t even it.

His parents were _twisted_ people to do this,Both to each other and to them, their children _._

“Your mother and I did not sign a prenuptial agreement, that being said we had a contract written up once the Institute took off that if we were to ever separate, we would break up and sell the company, I don’t care for the money that much, we have more than we could ever spend and I’m happy to share it with your mother and oversee her care,” 

Alec’s eyes flashed, his protective instincts spiking,

“How do I know you’ll look after her?” 

Robert gave him an ‘are you serious, boy?’ look. 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Alec wasn’t so sure he was liking this sassy, assertive version of his father. It was like watching him handle his business clients and rivals, that was the Robert Lightwood that he was seeing right then, not his father, Husband to Maryse Lightwood. The guy was a total Jekyll and Hyde, it was just _unusual_  to see it happen in front of him. 

Robert’s mouth flattened as he moved on, “Unfortunately, due to a contract with Magnus Bane, I owed him a legal favour and he collected, therefore-“

“What?!” Alec blurted, he flushed when Robert gave him an unimpressed look.

“I had a _contract_ with Magnus Bane, which has now been paid. I nominated your name to be the next head of the Institute with the board and they, for _some_ reason accepted, probably also by Bane's work,” Alec ignored the sting, of course it had _nothing_ to do with all the hard work he did.

Then it hit him,

What his father was not simply coming out and telling him,

“I’m running the institute?!” he blurted again and Robert looked like he was going to go back to the XO and down the whole bottle,

“Yes Alec! I’m standing down, I’m divorcing your sick mother, who is going away for long term treatment and I am moving in with my mistress to enjoy my millions,” he said nice and slowly. Alec didn’t take it hard, as he was sure it was intended, sarcastic as the tone was. Having it clarified so slow and clearly helped it seem real to him.

Then he frowned, 

“I already have a job,”

Robert smirked, “Ah yes, working under Mr Branwell, really Alec. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out?” he gave his son a pitying look when Alec looked like a small gust would knock him clean over. He was honestly done now. No more surprises.

“Who did you think would buy the Institute if I broke it up? The Branwells have wanted to run something similar for such a long time. So I thought, give it to their smarmy mitts and have it leave the Lightwood legacy or give it to you and be done with this ridiculous favour to Bane,”

There it was again, the mention of a contracted favour,

Alec wanted to ask, but figured he best not. 

Alec’s mouth hung open slightly as he struggled to find the words he wanted,

Robert nodded, “So I suppose you win, Maryse won’t be bothering you, _I_ won’t be bothering you, the company is yours, with it any income you make from here on out. Your little bid for freedom has paid off,” it could be classed as evil how he made someone’s dream sound so trite by using a tone, dryer than the Sahara.

The two sat in silence,

Finally, Robert seemed to tire of it, 

“You’re dismissed, I’ve told you all I wanted, the house will be stripped and locked up, make sure you take what you want. I’ll email you when you’re expected to come before the board for your duties, obviously this is a large job and you’ll need a strong team to support you to begin with. Recruitment has begun for that, we hope you’ll be taking over within two months, you’ll have the resources you need until you start making real money,”

He picked up his papers and started working again,

Alec stood up feeling cold and empty, he turned to leave, and then paused because he had to know, 

“Did you ever really love us?” he asked, voice small 

Robert looked up at him,

“A parent’s love is complicated Alec, the death of a child and unshakable morals can warp a person more than anything, but that doesn’t mean that love isn’t there, I did what I thought was best with what feeling I had left to give,” his eyes softened as he said it. Alec wasn’t sure how to parse what he was saying.

The words made his heart hurt though.

“What was best for whom?” Alec asked making his way towards the door, unsure whether it was rhetorical or he wanted an answer. 

Robert didn’t answer and Alec felt that silence spoke louder than any word could have.

* * *

 

Alec stumbled from the room, his head whirling, he had so much information in it he didn’t know whether to cry, call his siblings or immediately go and pick up a bottle of something exceedingly strong and not stop until he emptied the whole thing.

“Alec!”

At the sound of his name he looked up,

Maryse was stood in front of Robert’s secretary’s desk. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry, Maryse looked thin and pale, she also looked mad as hell, Alec resisted the urge to gulp and back up into his father’s office. 

“What in the _hell_ are you doing here?” she hissed, 

Robert was suddenly there, appearing just behind Alec’s shoulder,

“I invited him of course, is there a reason you are terrorising my secretary?” Robert asked and Alec almost did a double take, who was this man and what had he done with _Robert_. It was one thing to have him speaking sass at Alec but at _Maryse_. 

Alec wasn’t sure whether he should have some popcorn and observe, or grab a whistle and play ref before they killed each other. 

“ _Robert,_ you had no _right_!” Maryse barked, fists clenched, she was positively vibrating,

Robert sighed,

“You see, sick,” he said half under his breath to Alec, as if to explain this strange behaviour. Whilst he was no stranger to his mother’s ire, he had never seen this strange messy version that she was presenting as. He could see why Robert thought she was sick but wondered whether she was actually suffering from an illness and her behaviour was a side effect or if his father just refused to understand that his unfaithfulness had caused this change in his mother alongside the loss of her child.

“Maryse, please, come into the office,” 

She stomped into the office, with her head held high and her nose even higher as though he hadn’t just more or less ordered her to do so. Father and son exchanged looks and then Robert sent his secretary home for the afternoon, it wouldn’t do for her to hear Maryse shrieking bloody murder. 

“How dare you!” she was spitting as they shut the door, “How dare you tell him anything!”

Robert rolled his eyes. 

“It is done, the board already signed off on it, Alec _is_ going to be the head of the Institute. We agreed that you would have no say on the Institute just as I have no say on the Foundation,” he didn’t even attempt to soothe his voice and Alec couldn’t imagine having fallen so out of love with someone that he felt absolutely nothing for them.

That was the way his father looked at his mother.

_Sad_  

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, I didn’t even _want_ children,” she started, Alec barely even got to swallow _that_ revelation before she was continuing on, on a somewhat hysterical spiel that reminded him of his sister when something _really_ got her blood going. 

“Isabelle may be a lost cause,” she held her hand up when Robert’s eyes flashed furiously and he looked ready to tear her to pieces. Alec thought it was really quite funny that _now_ he was standing up for her, after all the previous times that Maryse had torn her to shreds, “Jace needs more time to mature but Alec,” she looked at Alec with a strange look, that was just so many shades of wrong it made him almost shiver.

“You were supposed to be the perfect child, you were going to be the next generation of reigning Lightwoods, together you and Lydia would have shone,” her eyes literally did shine, Alec couldn’t believe how delusional she seemed, “But you had to become this _deviant_ ” she spat it like it was curse or something, “You ruined everything. 

Robert huffed,

“Now you see where Isabelle gets her dramatics, Lydia Branwell is going to lead the Foundation when Maryse leaves, it was part of the deal with her father and your mother signed off on it of course, since I can’t have any say in the Foundation.” He explained somewhat rationally to Alec, who was still looking at his mother rather nervously.

“It wasn’t like you gave me any _choice_ ,” she shot back, 

“So now you understand why I didn’t want Jace or Isabelle here and now you also understand why I was going to deconstruct everything,” Robert said as if she hadn’t said anything. He clearly wasn’t going to play civil with her, “Maryse, you wanted Lydia to run the Institute,” he reminded her and she glared fiercely at him. 

“As a Lightwood, not a _Branwell_ ,” she snapped. 

Robert gave Alec a pointed look as if to say, ‘See what I mean’. 

Alec nodded,

His head hurt, he didn’t know how he was supposed to deal with this.

People his age still needed their parents and what he was essentially being told was that both of them were disappearing from their lives. They were on their own, he supposed in a way it wasn’t that much different to usual but it felt different.

He was actually going to be in charge.

The buck stopped with him, that was terrifying.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, if that was the case then he had to stop being worried about his parents. They had made their choices and were dealing with them – in one way or another – he could still help his siblings not make this into some sort of warped Lightwood cycle. 

“I’m done here,” he said shaking his head, 

Maryse looked ready to argue,

“I don’t want to hear anything else, I’m sorry but you’ve both done enough, I don’t want to hear whatever poison you have left,” he said, he turned to his father, “I appreciate what you’ve done even if it is off the back of Magnus Bane,” he pretended like saying the name didn’t almost choke him up, he turned to his mother, “Get the help and support you need, after Max you were never the same. I don’t know if it took you back to something traumatic but, we don’t need to listen to you anymore,” he walked past them both and his hand lingered on the closed door but he didn’t turn back to them.

“You’re my parents so I love you but stay away from us, if you care for us at all, don’t let us become as jaded and twisted as you both, we’ll contact you when we’re ready and not before. Let us heal. I wish you the very best.” He walked out.

He pretended he didn’t feel the slips of tears down his cheeks and he ignored the multitude of missed calls from his siblings and friends and the text messages and social media messages. He wasn’t going to drink, he wouldn’t fall into that.

He looked up at the afternoon sun as he got outside,

It was a fine day for a long, long walk,

That’s what he was going to do.

Everything else could wait.

* * *

“Why are you _still_ here?!” 

Camille looked up and smirked at Magnus as he dropped his keys in the key bowl and toed off his shoes,

“Well I was here this morning wasn’t it?” she replied innocently,

His eyes narrowed,

“I went to work at 7am, of course you were still here, I bet you don’t even know what that time is,” he sniffed and she gave him a dead stare, he tweaked his response, “I _do_ know how to get up early on week days for work Camille, I didn’t become this successful from having late days and later nights,”

Well actually in a way he did, and by Camille’s smug face she also knew that. 

Magnus forgot he could never win an argument against her, she was too damn good.

“When are you leaving?” he whined, coming to sit beside her, she smirked and watched him.

“This evening actually, I just don’t think I’ve finished speaking to you and we’re going to lunch,” 

Magnus gave her a look like she was mad, 

“Have you seen the time? What time do you have lunch darling?”

Camille curled her lip and rolled her eyes, Magnus hated that where that expression should make her look ugly, it didn’t. she looked just as stunning as ever, and he was _really_ down with what she was wearing. He didn’t even realise she had _brought_ clothes with her.

She probably hadn’t, she’d probably slipped out when he went to work and picked up a little something.

She was resourceful like that.

“Don’t be childish Magnus, I’ve called lunch with the squad,” she grinned big when Magnus groaned loud, they _still_ hadn’t forgiven him for forcing her on them the first time they had gone out and subsequently almost married,

Now she was inviting herself to things.

She tapped a long red claw like nail against her chin,

“Of course Catarina won’t be joining us,” she said absently, “but that mean old hag has always had it in for me ever since I told her what I really thought of her fashion sense,”

Magnus rolled his eyes,

Catarina actually just really hated Camille, a fact cemented by the point that she had maybe torn his heart out and crushed it. Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if by the time they rocked up, Catarina was sat at the table scowling with one of her big ‘ugly’ skirts on, _just_ to spite Camille.

“How did you manage to get Ragnor and Raphael to agree?” Magnus asked narrowing his eyes and suddenly it was Camille’s turn to roll her eyes, like Magnus thought she was some sort of amateur in manipulating people or something.

“ _Magnus_ , I don’t have to convince them of anything. The minute I said you were taking me to lunch they had me in a four way call and were inviting themselves, or not so. In the words of that she-witch,” Magnus didn’t have the heart to tell her that Catarina called her something _pretty_ similar, “What could they possibly think I would _do_ to you?!” she was saying when he zoned back in.

Magnus, also didn’t have the heart to start giving her ideas, Raphael had always been morbid and Ragnor was British, they were known to be pessimistic. They could probably think of a 20-mile list of things she could possibly do to him, _if_ not more.

“So when am _I_ taking you to lunch?” Magnus asked snootily and Camille looked at him like he was a child,

“Do grow up Magnus, you’re taking me now, we’re already late actually,” she didn’t seem the slightest bit worried about it, Magnus wouldn’t have been either, if he wasn’t utterly convinced that Catarina was going to be sat there, and she was going to be thoroughly pissed off.

“There was something else you wanted to talk to me about?” Magnus suddenly remembered, she had said when he walked in that she wouldn’t be leaving until she had finished saying whatever she was saying. Apparently she didn’t think that he had taken much stock in what she had been bumbling about the night before.

Camille’s whole demeanour seemed to soften and then she seemed angry with herself about it and she rose to her feet elegantly and made her way into Magnus’ room. He adopted a quizzical look but followed after her.

She was standing by his vanity table, looking through his jewellery and trying it on, then looking through her own make up bag, clearly they were going to be more than fashionably late to this late luncheon slash dinner. Clearly they were going to royally piss Catarina off, her time was precious she hated people wasting it.

“Camille?” Magnus said uncertainly, taking a seat on his bed.

_Oh how he’d missed his bed last night, Camille had never appreciated it even when they were together._

“You were so _right_ about that bed you know,” she said absently, still trailing through her make up bags and his jewellery. His head turned to face her so fast, he almost gave himself whiplash. Camille was not one to ever _revaluate_ her values, let’s say. 

She had her thoughts and she kept to them, even if they turned out to be wrong.

“Camille!” Magnus said warningly, he was tiring of her games now,

She sighed and turned to face him, having slipped a few bangles on, “Have you thought at all about what I said to you?” she asked curiously. 

Magnus frowned,

“You didn’t say much of anything, you spoke in circles and-“

“Magnus,” her tone was sharp as she interrupted, “You know what I mean, have you thought about it,” her voice softened when he stopped speaking.

“I don’t understand your fascination with the relationship between myself and Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said honestly and Camille rolled her eyes, of course that would be the aspect that he focused on, never mind the fact that she had explained her motives already.

“I know you Magnus, I also have been watching you,” Magnus tried not to read too much into that, or be creeped out, “Why throw away happiness for a little pride, the Magnus Bane I knew, had little pride,” Magnus resisted the urge to scoff. Where had that got the spineless Magnus Bane? He had been left with little money, heart broken and alone again.

Nevertheless, he supposed he should let her out her misery,

“You can cease your meddling Camille, you may have known me one, but no more,” she looked taken aback by his assertive tone, he couldn’t help the _prideful_ flare that welled up inside him, he wasn’t the weak man she once trod on, “I did think about what you said, but I had already made my decision, wheels were already in motion. You taught me a very good lesson,” he said standing up and brushing away imaginary lint,

“Nobody will dare mess with Magnus Bane again, I don’t play nice when people _mess_ with the things that are important to me,” his unusual eyes flashed dangerously and Magnus felt a striking sense of accomplishment when Camille’s mouth dropped open, he had never managed to shock her like that before.

He strode over to her and held out his arm,

“Please darling, close your mouth it’s most unattractive,” he smirked utterly delighted when her crimson lips snapped shut and she shot him a look that would have melted him into pit of goo if it were possible before grabbing his arm, being sure to dig her red talons into his arm tightly as he led her from his bedroom.

After all they had a luncheon to attend. 

* * *

 

“About time you two showed up, although I suppose you need every possible second to hide that ever present sneer, right Camille?” 

Magnus hid his smirk, Catarina on form and in one of her ‘ugly’ skirts just as expected. He wished he was a photographer because the looks he was getting from Camille were scrap book worthy. She looked torn between rage filled and impressed, the look didn’t last long. She soon plastered on a sugary sweet smile,

“Catarina, you crawled out of whatever podiatry office you were sent to?”

Catarina’s grin turned sharkish, “Go back to school dear, I think you mean paediatric office and actually, I’m multi-specialised,” her win was short lived and her eyes narrowed when Camille rested the open palm of her hand on her cheek as if contemplating,

“Hmm no,” she hummed fakely, staring off into the distance if as thinking, “You definitely still look like a foot, must be podiatry,” Catarina made an aborted attempt to lunge for her, Raphael looked skyward as if praying to the God he felt had deserted him.

Magnus sent his ex-fiancée a warning look, she only smirked and shrugged as if to say, Catarina shouldn’t pick battles with people she knew she couldn’t go up against. That was exactly the problem with Camille, she had always known exactly what to say to rile everyone up.

“Honestly, is this really necessary? Both of you sit down and have a civilised luncheon for goodness sake,” Ragnor bristled, before talking a rather aggressive sip of his gin and tonic and setting the rather heavy glass down with a loud bang, like a judge who had just ruled.

Magnus and Camille sat as told, Catarina and Camille traded begrudged looks, thoroughly chastised. Raphael looked vaguely amused. Ragnor didn’t often assert his dominance but it was true that his stiff English accent was useful for doing it when he got really cheesed off. Made everyone feel like naughty school children.

“So why exactly are we all meeting for lunch once again anyways?” Magnus asked curiously, he had been looking forward to yet another quiet night in. He loathed to admit that having Dorothea as an assistant had been an excellent shout. If not an exhausting one, she was a slave driver.

Catarina sent the side eye to Camille, “Ask your new _bestie_!” she almost spat,

Raphael looked bored, it was likely he was there for the fireworks and because Simon was busy.

“I was in the _neighbourhood_ ,” Ragnor shrugged,

Magnus rolled his eyes,

“Darlings, you are aware that I am a full grown adult male, I am able to look after myself,” he huffed slightly. Camille preened as though being the reason that his close friends had taken up arms and collected around him was a good thing.

Ragnor almost spat out his drink, “You were going to marry _her!”_

Magnus rolled his eyes,

“After _six_ months,” Raphael added dryly,

“Well the heart knows what it wants,” Magnus tried to excuse,

“She was cheating on you, wanted your money and _I_ hated her,” Catarina added, looking like she was going to explode.

Magnus had no argument for that, Camille clearly did, “Excuse me, I am right here,” she said, hand over her breast like she was offended, “Besides, that’s old news, are we just going to ignore everything he did for the Lightwood? Some _adult_ he is right? He _needs_ us,”

Three demonic looking eyes tore into his soul and Magnus glared at Camille’s smirking face,

This woman lived for stirring the pot,

“Magnus …” Catarina’s eye was twitching, “Do you fancy explaining?”

“Yes actually, do tell,” Ragnor added,

Funny enough, Raphael stayed quiet, Magnus supposed he already knew what was happening. He probably even knew more than Magnus. He was a steel vault with his secrets, Magnus bet his family found it a shame he wanted nothing to do with them, he would have been quite the asset.

Camille clapped her hands, 

“I’ll order wine and tapas, you’re going to find this story quite the treat I’m sure,” 

Magnus thought it was funny how his friends could go so quickly from wanting to kill Camille to joining in some sort of truce when it came to mothering him. How did none of them realise that he was probably the oldest amongst them all.

His stupid idiot friends,

He loved them so much, 

It was the only reason he told them what he did, he absolutely wasn’t afraid that they would find some other way to get it out of him. No way indeed.

“So where to go from here?” Raphael asked quietly, ever the pragmatic one. He had been quiet through the whole thing, listening and seemed to be mentally taking notes as though weighing up with what he already knew had happened.

Magnus shrugged,

“Perhaps I’ll wait and see what Alexander does,”

Catarina frowned, “Do you think that Robert will tell him that you had a hand in handing over the business to him?” she asked curiously, 

Magnus shrugged again, how the hell would he knew, Robert was almost a foreign entity now, the man he dealt with, was not the man he first dealt with the time before. He was a changed man and Magnus was not completely sure it was for the better.

“Surely, you must go to him?” Camille added, “Magnus Bane is no coward,” she added, as though trying to incite him.

Strangely enough Ragnor agreed with her,

“If Alexander means as much to you as you would demonstrate to us, then I agree, you should let it be known to him. Don’t let the things that matter most to you get away. Not without making it clear to them how much they really mean to you,” he said,

For a moment Magnus wondered if he was talking from experience, Ragnor was really shady on the relationship front, never seen with anyone, never mentioned anyone. It was odd how they as a friendship group had never queried it, it was just accepted.

Magnus sighed, “I don’t want to overload him, I’m sure that the last couple of months have been trying,”

"All the better then,” Catarina continued off the bat, “When one is feeling beaten and chewed up, nothing is better than knowing that you have someone special that is there and 100% wants what is best for you and will fight to the end for you,” she added softly.

Raphael nodded, his expression somewhat soft, Magnus had no doubt he was thinking of Simon,

“I-I,” he started and then stopped, “Maybe,” he amended,

His friends gave him various degrees of patient to impatient looks

“RAFE!”

“MAGNUS!”

Magnus and Raphael both looked up at the shouting from the mass of voices, as did other diners close by. Raphael stood up recognising the call from Simon straight away, the group of Isabelle, Jace, Simon and Clary reached them out of breath and bending over to catch their breath.

“What’s going on?!” Raphael asked concerned, his hand placed on Simon’s back, as Simon reached past him to down his water.

“Have, have you seen Alec?!” Jace gasped leaning on the back of Camille’s chair,

She gave him a look like he was an insect on her shoe but he didn’t seem to notice,

“No why?” Magnus asked, eyebrow furrowed

“We can’t find him anywhere,” Izzy said, her voice high with hysteria as she shoved her phone at him.

Magnus went almost cross eyed trying to look at it, she’d called him fifteen times and sent something of the range of twenty six messages. He looked up at her in horror, not sure if she was feeling particularly stalkerish or if something had happened.

“He went out, he got a phone call he said he had to take and then disappeared, I assume it was our parents as we also can’t get hold of them, we’ve all be trying him and them” Jace explained. Magnus’ stomach dropped at once, he knew exactly what had happened.

“Oh my god, he’s told him,” he whispered,

“Told him?” Clary said, never one to be left out,

“Who told him what?” Izzy said,

“Is this what you were saying?” Catarina asked curiously, 

“This the favour with Robert?” Camille smirked clarifying for those in the know,

“What favour, what are you talking about?!” Izzy almost shrieked,

The manager of the establishment hovered anxiously, unable to kick them out knowing who they were but being aware of the other patrons trying to enjoy their time. Ragnor dealt with it swiftly, Catarina made sure to get the waiters to bring more water and seats for their new guests.

Magnus stood up, 

“Leave it with me, I know where he is,” he said his mind whirling a thousand miles a minute, this was his moment.

Everyone looked at him, he felt like he was in the middle of giving an important speech,

“I-I’ll bring him back, I know exactly where he is, just give us some time, and some space,” he didn’t look at them again, he started to walk away.

Camille stepped into line besides him and linked arms,

“Don’t worry, I’m not coming with you, my job is done, I’m out of here. I just wanted to say, I’m really proud of you and I’ll collect my debt at another time,” she winked and smirked at him before kissing his cheek. A black car with blacked out windows pulled up and with a little sultry wave she was gone. 

Magnus allowed himself a brief head scratch because he _still_ didn’t understand _what_ favour she would _possibly_ be collecting later but then carried on briskly walking. He had a wayward Lightwood to fish out from hiding. There would be time to ponder on Camille at a later stage.

* * *

Alec was in a strange place, he felt a weird mixture of cold and yet at peace, bound by what his parents had revealed to him and yet freed by it too. He exhaled shakily and looked up to the darkening sky, he was sat on a metal bench in the park. 

He felt restless but too tired and drained to walk anymore, he had been walking aimlessly for hours, his head a mess, unable to catch particular thoughts but his head feeling full of them. He could feel the dull ache of the earlier headache leaving him. 

He was trying hard to just let everything go, he wasn’t going to be able to change the past now, but he was in charge of the future, he could make sure that they didn’t have to suffer any of this kind of shit going forward. He wanted that for them.

He knew it would probably take him weeks to sort thought the feelings he had from what his parents had told him. He knew there would be good and bad days to come and he had to be prepared for them, he wasn’t so sure that he had anything left to give.

“I’m so tired,” he muttered out loud, the wind blew and a shiver ran through him, yet he still didn’t move. Moving meant going home – he didn’t even _have_ a home – moving meant confronting his siblings. He could tell, he’d see their faces and he would crumble.

He couldn’t face that right now,

“I know,” if Alec’s body wasn’t exhausted he probably would have jumped when he felt the warm material get draped around his shivering shoulders. As it was, his body froze up at the words, he knew that voice, the voice of his dreams. The one that haunted him and filled him with regret. 

“Magnus….” He trailed off, looked as the man himself walked into his vision with a worried expression, “How did you find me?” he was confused and worried. It made no sense? What was the chances of Magnus seeing him shivering in the park and coming to check up on him?

Magnus should hate him and yet as per what his father had to say … he should be _thanking_ him?

Nothing made sense anymore.

“Your friends and siblings are worried,” he commented softly, taking a sit beside him, Alec could feel the heat coming off of him and warming up his chilly core, breaking him from the shock he had been suffering since he had escaped the Institute.

Alec blinked, “But how did _you_ find me?” he asked again,

Magnus smiled ruefully, “You didn’t even notice where you came to did you?” he asked and Alec looked around with revitalised eyes and he realised. He had come to the very spot that Magnus had taken him on one of their dates. A place he had said he came when he needed to think, when he needed to just breathe. A place he had told Alec he should go to when he needed Magnus to find him.

“H-How?” he stuttered but he was unable to put words to his thoughts, how had Magnus known that Alec would choose _that_ spot. How had he known that Alec needed him, now more than every other moment. How did he know Alec better than Alec knew himself?! 

“Because I _know_ you Alexander, and I would do almost _anything_ to protect you. It sounds crazy, but it’s all I can tell you right now,” Magnus said seriously, staring at Alec and Alec struggled to meet those earnest eyes. Magnus had never lied to him, and it was difficult to swallow that he had lost time with this wonderful man because of his own insecurities. 

“I-I…”

Magnus placed a hand under Alec’s chin and lifted it, encouraging Alec to meet his eyes,

“Darling, I need you to trust me, I know it feels like everything is spinning out of control but I need you to be strong just a little longer and just let me take care of you,” he urged, Alec bit into his bottom lip nervously, his eyes watering subconsciously at the reminder of what he had been through.

His world had been tilted on its axis and the idea of trusting someone else,

“I-I…”

“Darling, please,” Magnus’ eyes were sad but they were also strong in their conviction and honest, “Let me take you home, get you warm and take care of you. You don’t have to face this alone, you don’t have to face anyone else. You’ve had a major shock and you’ve been out here for hours, remember I’m not going to hurt you.”

Alec nodded as a single tear slid down his cheek, Magnus watched it and when it dripped off his face the lone ranger, not followed by any others, he wiped away the trail tenderly. 

“It may not seem like it, but it is going to be okay, you’ve done the right things, you’ve protected your family and now you’re going to let me do the rest. You don’t have to do everything on your own, it’s okay to let someone in and help,” Magnus was crooning to him.

Alec nodded and his heart swelled but in some way it felt odd, painful to be hearing this from someone that he had rejected, instead of from his parents. From the people that should have been accepting and actively loving towards him, _validating._

Magnus was speaking into his phone to someone, at some point he must have switched as he was barking orders into the phone. Alec was numb, he was absently aware of his teeth chattering and a bone deep weariness. Suddenly they were moving, Magnus pressed right up against his side and leading him off somewhere,

His lost awareness at some point,

He was sat in the loft, a hot mug between his hands, he blinked rapidly and looked up. He had no recollection of how he had got there. He was, however, feeling nicely toasty and in a better state of mind than before, his head was quiet and peaceful. 

He accepted that it could have been Magnus’ loft that was causing it, he had always found something soothing about the place, a mewling had him looking down, where a very fluffy Chairman was sat curled up by his feet and looking up at him curiously.

“He’s been sat there like your guard dog since I brought you in,” Alec startled slightly and Chairman Meow flounced off, unhappy at being jogged, “He is clearly very fond of you, I’ve always said he was a good judge of character,”

Magnus was watching him from the armchair, he had a stack of papers resting on the arm of his chair as if he had been getting on with some work whilst he was waiting for Alec to snap out of his catatonic state, “Are you feeling better darling?” he asked, getting up and joining Alec on the sofa.

“Y-Yes, yes I do thank you,” Alec said clearly his throat when his voice came out husky,

“You worried me for a moment you know, you just stopped responding, although knowing – or should I say not knowing – what Robert is like now. Impulsive as he is, I guess he told you everything?” Magnus asked curiously and Alec nodded slowly and then stopped, stealing a glance at Magnus.

“I-I,” he started anxiously, Magnus smiled and took the mug from his shaking hands, placing it on the coffee table before replacing it with his own,

“You don’t have to worry Alexander, everything is okay.” He confirmed slowly and confidently, Alec shook his head furiously,

“It’s not that,” he said quickly, feeling that it was time he came clean and got everything off his chest, he looked Magnus in the eye, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry about everything, I’m so sorry I ruined us, I’m so sorry I didn’t trust you, I’m so sorry I wasn’t strong enough to let go of the hold they had over me and just tell you,” once the damn had burst the words just flowed out. His eyes started watering and this time he was powerless to stop the flood,

The trembling started violently,

Magnus pulled him into a hug, “You foolish boy, you don’t need to apologise for any of that, I understand. I understand what they did to you. Alexander they were so wrong, you’ve been such a strong and brave, _beautiful_ person. I’m here, we can fix this, we can work at it,” he spewed the litany of words and as they washed over Alec he cried harder, 

It made his head ache something fierce but it was also so cathartic, every lashing of judgement, every dismissal, every harsh look or jibe. Every feeling of ineptness or being subpar was battered and washed away by the validating and affection covered words. 

“It’s going to be okay now Alexander, I _promise_ you, it’s going to be okay!” Alec believed him with everything he had.

* * *

“Magnus?”

Magnus hummed and looked down at the pale beauty resting on his chest, they had relocated to the bedroom. Alec was clearly exhausted, he looked awful, it had been painful for Magnus to see him, sat on that bench. He looked sick, thin and pale.

Any feelings of anger or hurt he had, had either gone or been buried. He had no doubt that they may resurface at another time but he also knew that he had to give this time to healing Alec, the boy looked broken and beaten down by the world. 

Magnus would build him back up and then they would fix them.

“How did you do it?” he asked, stroking Magnus skin absently as he spoke, it felt like a dream to be lying on this bed, in this bedroom, in this loft with this man. He wanted to touch and caress and make sure that it really was all real.

“Do what darling?” Magnus asked, he knew but he wanted to keep Alec talking, he hadn’t been lying when he had been scared shitless by the absent look that he had been graced with after confirming with the other Lightwoods that their brother was in his care.

“Get my father to give over the Institute,” he said, his eyes flicking up awkwardly to look at Magnus, 

Magnus smiled at the thought, 

He remembered that day he met Robert and got that written favour legalised. He remembered the night that Alec walked – or should he say _bumped_ – into his life. As horrifically as it may have turned out for the Lightwoods it may have been one of the best things to happen to him.

Excusing the few hiccups.

“I suspected you know,” he started, still smiling from his remembrance of that day many months ago now. 

Alec frowned and sat up slightly to look at Magnus, 

“What?” he questioned,

“That your parents had some sort of hold over you, I had a hunch,” he clarified and Alec paled to the extent that for a moment Magnus thought he was going to lose consciousness.

“How?!” Alec breathed as though the very thought was impossible,

“Surely you must have thought there would be a possibility I would find out?” Magnus frowned, unsure whether he should be insulted, “Raphael warned me the night after I met you, when I had already got in contact with your father to hide the details of your sister’s drunken fight,”

Alec’s mouth dropped open, “ _That_ was you?” he said in complete shock,

Magnus tilted is head slightly and smiled indulgently, “I wasn’t lying to you darling,” he said, reaching out to stroke Alec’s cheek, “I will protect you, I won’t let anyone hurt you until they’ve gone through me, but I can only do that if you let me,”

“B-But,” Alec stuttered, “We had just met! You didn’t even know _me,_ ” he said in disbelief,

Magnus shrugged, “The heart knows what it wants I suppose, Raphael warned me against it but I went to your father’s office in the Institute that day to tell him that I knew what he was doing and that I wanted him to owe me a legalised favour,” he explained,

Alec’s eyes widened as he gained enlightenment, “When you asked me on that first date?” he gasped, “That’s why you were there?!” he looked at Magnus in something close to awe and Magnus smiled, he did so love surprising people. 

“I then, had some intel about what your future plans were about coming back to the city and figured that I would try to save you the trouble by getting you a better job. The job you were _born_ to do if you so wished it,” he said fiercely.

Alec felt his eyes water again but they didn’t fall, he had no more tears to give, he was done with that. He wanted to look forward with strength and his head held high, not dwell on the past and mourn over the things he could have had if he made different choices.

“I don’t have the words to thank you,” Alec told him seriously,

Magnus felt his heart stutter, “So don’t use your words,” he whispered,

Alec blushed at the implication but nodded shyly,

He reached up and coyly pressed his lips against Magnus’ in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Both sets of eyes were closed as they pulled apart, “Don’t kiss me because you feel you owe it to me,” Magnus said quietly, licking his lips slightly. He loved the feel of Alec’s lips against his own, and to feel it again was something else when he thought he would never again get the opportunity.

“I would never do that,” Alec responded vehemently, “I never stopped wanting you,” his blushed darkened, “It was always you Magnus, it’s always been you, I don’t want to do this with anyone else, j-just you,” his eyes looked to the side of Magnus’ face rather than meet him eye to eye.

Magus wouldn’t have that.

“As much as I’d like to explore that with you darling,” he started, forcing Alec’s eyes back to his own, “It wouldn’t be right considering what you’ve been through today. Let’s get some rest and I promise you, we will work everything out and we will be okay,” he believed it head, heart and soul.

Alexander seemed to watch him intently, whether to gauge how much he truly believed it or what Magnus wasn’t sure but then he nodded somewhat mournfully to the extent that Magnus wished he had less honour. Alexander stole another peck before returning to his spot on Magnus’ chest.

“Goodnight Magnus,”

So they weren’t 100% clear on what was happening going forward or jumping into any promises other than the fact that Magnus wasn’t going to let Alexander go until he and his siblings were sorted, and they had reached a place where they could explore how they truly felt about each other without the pressures of emotionally abusive parents.

Magnus thought that was pretty promising progress, considering what the odds had been.

“Goodnight Alexander,”

He was pretty sure there was going to be a good prognosis. 

* * *

 

  _Six Months Later_

“Izzy I’m just not sure I think this is a good idea,” Alec argued, dunking another dirty plate in the soapy water and flicking the Chairman in the face when he attempted to swipe a bit of fish off one of the dirty dinner plates he was in the middle of washing, from his place on the counter.

They _still_ hadn’t got him out of that habit, he drove Alec _insane_. 

Izzy rolled her eyes and leaned her head on her folded arms at the island, “How is it not a good idea, you should be biting my arm off, Magnus almost jizzed his pants when I mentioned it to him,” she argued right back into her arms,

Alec cringed and simultaneously winced at her word choice, she was so _crass_  

“ _Magnus_ , isn’t your older brother, or your financial pit!” he replied hotly, clacking the clean plate loudly on the rack and stuffing another plate in the water, flinching when the force made the water splash up and almost catch him in the eye.

Izzy lifted her head slightly to glare at him,

“He might not be my _financial pit_ as you say,” she even used her fingers as inverted commas, “but this is his home and he invited me to live with you guys when Jace chose to find a place with Clary after Raphael and Simon finalised their move, he has a say!” she rationalised, she then placed her hands on her hips angrily, sitting up " _And_ it's not my fault I had to give up work, I would _financially_ look after myself if I could and _you_ know it!" she levelled a harder glare at her eldest brother.

Alec glared right back,

“I'm _not_ saying that it is your fault and you know it, I don't mind at all! This is _our_ home, you aren’t being run out of it, I just don’t understand why you have to leave and stay _there_!” he groaned, he really didn’t agree with it at all, his shoulders were so tense they were almost up to his ears. He almost jumped and hit the ceiling when a pair of arms ending in sparkly pink nail polish wormed their way around his waist.

“Why so tense Darling?” Magnus asked, kissing his cheek, “You know I could help with that,” he purred into Alec’s ear and Alec went crimson red and smacked Magnus with the fish slice he was cleaning in his hand. Ignoring Magnus’ squawk about the material of his shirt getting wet. 

“ _This_ is why I need to get out of here!” Izzy said torn between exasperation and amusement,

The happy – _or not so_ – couple both blinked at her,

“You’re like a couple on a constant honeymoon, and let’s face it Alec I know you’re still blushing maiden in all sense of the word, you need me out of your hair, this makes perfect sense,” she tried to reason with them. Alec’s face got redder and Magnus grinned,

“You poor dear, you really think your brother is-“

“That’s _enough_ Magnus!” Alec interrupted, smacking a wet soapy hand over his face,

Izzy blinked at them both, so perhaps she was _wrong_ on that front then. Interesting. 

“I just think it’s weird that’s all,” Alec sighed, finishing his washing and wiping his hands off, ignoring Magnus who was still hanging on to him around the waist and resting over his shoulder.

Izzy’s eyes twitched dangerously, “What could possibly be weird about moving in with Simon and Raphael?!” she asked hotly, Magnus and Alec gave her twin looks of disbelieve but she honestly didn’t seem to get it, “If I said I was moving in with Jace and Clary you wouldn’t bat an eyelash!” she continued, anger simmering.

Alec threw the towel on the counter,

“Damn right I wouldn’t, for starters Raphael and Simon are worse than Magnus and I,” he ignored both Magnus and Izzy muttering something sounding like ‘debatable’ and glared at them both, his own anger beginning to bubble, “Secondly, the three of you have an odd relationship, I just don’t think it’s appropriate, you think they’re both hot, Simon thinks you’re hot, who the hell even knows what Raphael thinks,” he was likely to keep going on if Magnus didn’t poke him hard in the side and make him squeal.

“Deep breaths, darling,” he said unhelpfully with a smile, as Alec gasped and grabbed his side,

Izzy rolled her eyes,

“Magnus control your man, so what we all more or less fancy each other, as you said who knows with Raphael. It works for us, we’re just really good friends and if anything happens, maybe it will or won’t. They’re really supportive, and they’re what I need right now,” Izzy said

Alec looked hurt,

“So I’m not supportive?” he asked slowly

Magnus was making exaggerated motions behind Alec, not that Izzy needed them, she could see the warning signs loud and clear and she sighed and reached over the island to grab his still damp hand,

“Alec, you’re my big brother. You’re my biggest supporter but,” she smiled somewhat apologetically, “I need a little freedom, you’ve been particularly suffocating since everything happened which I completely understand, I was a mess,” at the twin looks she got, she amended, “a bigger mess than I’ve ever been, since Max but I’m ready now. You need to take care of you and Magnus now without worrying about me, or me just getting in the way.” 

Alec bit his lip, he looks deep in thought and a little anxious,

Magnus subtly squeezed his sides in support and Alec briefly twisted to look back at him, he then looked back at his baby sister and saw her for the woman she was. She was growing up so fast, Alec had no qualms that at the first sign of trouble she would be right there asking him for help. _Hell_ he had no qualms that he would be hearing from her daily if not seeing her. 

Magnus would definitely be getting complaints from Raphael, Alec could feel it, his sister was a special snowflake.

He nodded, “Okay Isabelle,” he whispered and pretended that his voice didn’t crack slightly, he wondered whether this was how a parent felt when their children told them they wanted to fly to another state or travel to the other side of the country to go to university.

It was hard letting go and she was literally moving 20 minutes away,

Izzy screamed and jumped out of her seat, running around the island to hug them both, “Thank you, Thank you, _Thank you_! This is going to be great! I get some freedom and you guys get to christen the whole house multiple times in every possible position! I have to go tell Simon the good news” she shrieked before running out the room.

Alec went distinctly green at the visual, his sister could be so graphic, he didn’t dare look at Magnus, knowing he would be leering at him. The pervert! The Chairman looked at the humans with distain and rolled into a tight ball, they made so much noise.

Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and gave him a soft smile. 

“I’m so proud of you, I know that was hard, 

Alec blushed.

* * *

Alec blinked awake blearily, he wasn’t sure what it was but something had obviously woken him up, Magnus groaned beside him and curled his arm tighter around Alec’s waist moaning into his neck unhappily. It took Alec a few moments to realise that it was his phone going off.

“Turn that _fucking_ thing off darling,” Magnus moaned, although he refused to part from Alec and roll away. He was such a koala when he was sleeping, he clung so tight that sometimes Alec woke up during the night because he was being smothered.

He wasn’t sure where Magnus thought he would be escaping to in the middle of the night,

He threw out a hand to grab for his phone, cursing under his breath as he knocked things off the bedside table as uncoordinated as he was, he looked at the screen, squinted at the pain caused by the bright light. He resisted the urge to scream when he saw it was two in the morning and he was looking at a picture of Jace’s face.

“If you pick that up,” Magnus said in a low warning voice, Alec wasn’t sure why he bothered, obviously Alec was going to pick it up. Magnus knew he was going to pick it up, there was really no point in making any comments or threatening tones about it. 

“Jace?” Alec rasped, voice still thick with sleep.

“Oh, no sorry Alec this is Clary did I wake you,” she sounded bright and chirpy, still sober though, Alec took that for a win. The only thing worse than drunk Jace was drunk Clary and the only thing worse than drunk Jace and drunk Clary was drunk Jace and drunk Clary arguing. 

Of course drunk Izzy trumped them both. 

“It is 2am Clary,” he husked back, and she chuckled darkly, Alec felt his stomach tighten, not a good sign. 

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to come down here before I kill your brother, he’s drunk off his arse and mouthing off at me. I won’t have it Alec, I won’t have him speak to me like this, I know a lot has happened but I’m no punching bag,” she warned darkly.

Alec sighed, 

“I’ll be right there,”

He threw his phone somewhere and sat up in bed, Magnus turned his own bedside light on and also sat up. Alec resisted both urges to laugh at his bed hair or kiss him senseless. Magnus was a  _special_ individual when he woke up, even more so when he was woken up prematurely.

“What’s happened?” he asked and then he rolled his eyes, “I don’t care, let’s just go,”

Alec blinked, Magnus usually didn’t get involved in these sorts of things but to be fair to him, the last couple of times such a thing had happened he had had late nights at work and slept through or he had been on work trips away and Alec had made the trip alone.

“It’s okay, I’ve got this,” he smiled reassuringly as he placed his feet on the floor and attempted to get out of bed, he must have been more asleep than he thought as he got tangled in the sheets and would have hit the deck if Magnus hadn’t lunged across the bed and grabbed him.

They lay breathing deeply on the bed to catch their breath, the little bout of adrenalin almost wiping out the little energy they had restored. Before they knew it they were giggling, which turned to chuckling and soon they were hysterically crying with laughter and grabbing their stomachs. 

When they had calmed down they lay peacefully for a moment in the dark, facing the ceiling their heads touching, “I know you’ve got this Alexander,” Magnus said, seemingly out of the blue. Alec’s eyebrow furrowed, 

“Hmm?” he hummed and Magnus rolled his eyes in the dark,

“I said I know you’ve got this, I want to come with you, I _know_ that I don’t have to but I _want_ to. I’ve got your back, always,” he said quietly and Alec felt his eyes water. How long he had waited to know he had someone like that and still every time Magnus reminded him that he was there, it choked him up. 

To know that you had someone’s complete support through anything was such a powerful thing.

By the time they got to the new brownstone that Jace and Clary were cohabiting Alec wanted to smash their faces in. the two of them were as bad as each other, first of all, for all that they knocked and pounded at the door, neither of them would open the door. 

Alec used his spare key – _one that he had considering he bought the property and the couple paid him ren_ t – to open the door, concerned that perhaps something might have happened. Clary losing her mind and glassing Jace over the head with a beer bottle or something.

They were treated to a sight that Alec never in his _life_ wanted to see again.

Clary and Jace fornicating right there in the entrance hall, clothes strewn everywhere and the two of them practically eating each other. If Alec was more of Izzy than himself, he probably would have shrieked, he was pretty happy when Magnus covered his eyes.

The pervert himself looked out as if he was watching a live pornographic film,

“This wasn’t exactly what we were expecting when you said he was mouthing off Biscuit,” he joked and then laughed when the two jumped startled to have observers to their moment of passion. Clary jumped away from Jace mortified and hastily grabbed for her dress, clutching it over her bare body.

Jace – t _he nudist_ – looked up at them through unfocused alcohol influenced eyes and smirked sloppily, not bothering to cover himself.

“We have some great news!” he said,

“I’m sure you do but clothes first!” Alec responded from his safety behind Magnus’ hand, he had never fully been comfortable with people’s nudity. Clearly Magnus himself didn’t have the same issue as he was looking at the two like they were dressed from their toes to their necks.

Jace shrugged on his shirt and put on his boxers, “You can look now,”

Magnus removed his hand and Alec was so glad that he was close by for support because he nearly fainted when he took in what he saw. In front of him was Clary’s left hand and on her ring finger was a very big rock. 

“Isn’t it exciting?!” she preened, “We’re engaged!”

Magnus stared at the shimmering stone, “Congratulations Biscuit!”

Alec’s brain had shut down, Alec.exe needed rebooting again.

“It turns out, I had caught the wrong end of the stick, all this time he had been trying to propose to me,” Clary giggled,

Alec’s brain was struggling to compute,

Magnus jabbed him in the side,

“Congrats, guys,” he said smiling weakly and Jace’s smile could have lit up the world.

Magnus hid a smile to himself. 

* * *

 

“So that’s everything now I think,” Alec said with a tired sigh as Simon shut the door to his SUV and rubbed his hands together as if clearing away imaginary dirt.

“Yep, hey so we really appreciate this,” Simon said, cocking his head slightly to one side as he looked at Alec, as in really looked at him, as if seeing right down into his soul. It always made Alec uncomfortable when he did that, it was always when he made some sort of life changing comment and people realised that he wasn’t such a goon.

“Appreciate what?” he asked cluelessly, 

“You know,” Simon shrugged, that strange expression still on his face, “Letting Izzy move in with us, I can imagine that you aren’t finding it easy,” his hand quickly went up when Alec’s expression darkened, “I don’t blame you, but we’re good, we’ll protect her obviously,”

Alec hummed, although it wasn’t 100% convincing,

“Are you coming in for a drink?” Alec asked, changing the subject although he really wanted to know how Raphael was taking it all, the guy was a thick tome, written in Latin on animal skin with the blood of some tired Roman priest, shut to all, except those deemed worthy. Like Simon, funny how life worked.

Simon nodded, “I’m pooped after all that, I can’t believe how much stuff she has, I’m glad we left her sorting out the other car loads of stuff, Raphael won’t be happy with too much mess, he likes his order. But yes I could do with a drink, I’m parched and I suppose we need to separate those two,” he smiled.

Alec rolled his eyes, the way Raphael and Magnus socialised, it usually included an alcoholic beverage and sarcastic comments flying back and forth. Raphael seemed to collect a mismatch of friends that didn’t match his temperament for sure. He could honestly say that Ragnor was the only person he could imagine being friends with him.

The two walked in silence back up to the loft,

“Are you going to ask me?” Simon finally pushed and Alec repressed his wince, he wondered whether Simon would push him on the subject

“Ask you what?” he played dumb,

Simon rocked into him and nudged his side as they opened the door to the loft,

“What Raphael thinks about Izzy moving in with us?” he gave Alec a very knowing look,

Magnus and Raphael, a glass of red and a Bloody Mary in hand also looking up at them, clearly hearing the question as they walked in. Alec glared at Simon, who grinned innocently. He could honestly have wrung his neck. Simon sent him a look clearly stating that he had had his chance to ask Simon and clearly not taken it.

“Why does it matter?” Raphael sighed boredly, and Magnus laughed,

“Honestly darling, you _could_ try to be a little more understanding?” his chastised with a smile and Raphael glared at him. As far as he was concerned this was Magnus’ fault in the first place. All he wanted was a nice peaceful life.

“Well?” Alec finally demanded when the room descended into an easy silence, Raphael seemingly unhurried in answering the question and no one else felt the need to answer for him. Raphael craned his neck from the sofa to look up at him with an irritated scowl.

“Sit down and maybe I’ll share,” he ordered miserably and Simon chuckled as he followed the order, curling up next to Raphael and placing a hand on his thigh. Alec looked at the three of them like they were mad and tried not to think about how irritated he was to be following the orders of someone he didn’t deem worthy.

Nevertheless, he found himself sat next to Magnus with a glass of red pushed into his hands,

“I like her, she’s fine, she makes Simon happy,” Alec’s eyes nearly goggled out of their sockets as Raphael then turned to his partner and started chatting quietly to him. That was _it?! T_ hat was all he was getting. Magnus grasping his hand had him looking at the other man, who smiled reassuringly at him.

“Do you really need anything else?” he asked soothingly,

Alec considered for a moment and then he deflated like a balloon, he supposed that he didn’t. He believed fully that they were the right place for Izzy to go and he was glad that she would go to them rather than living on her own.

He would have put his foot down with that one, his money his rules.

“So, does this mean that we’ll be having double dates with you two?” Magnus said loudly and brightly getting the attention of the couple on the other coach. They both looked at him, Simon with barely concealed excitement and Raphael with horror.

“Magnus?!” Raphael started warningly,

“That sounds wonderful!” Simon overruled, “I’ve been telling Raphael that we need to get out more, get some friends, he’s much too work focused and when not work focused we’re always at home,” he complained, Raphael looked like someone had made him swallow glass.

Alec felt much the same, Simon he could cope with but Raphael, eh.

Magnus clapped his hands, “Excellent! Well Shaquille this is something we shall have to make happen, I must say any friend of Alec is a friend of mine,” he was far too pleased with himself. Simon seemed equally as glad,

“And still you manage to come up with other things to call me, so creative Mister Bane, I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship between us,”

Raphael and Alec gave each other long suffering looks,

They were both wondering about their mental states regarding the partners they had chosen.

* * *

“You know, I really didn’t rate you when we first met,” Alec looked up from his phone at the English man stood beside him, they were stood outside a shop waiting for Catarina and Magnus, the two were inside. Catarina needed an outside for a medical dinner she was going to, of course the best person to help her was her very own free stylist Magnus. 

Alec resisted the urge to scoff,

“I assure you, it was very clear,” he replied and Ragnor smiled,

“Yes but the difference is that unlike most of Magnus’ friends you’ll find that I am able to admit when I’m wrong. Magnus will have you think that I’m all about the English pride but that isn’t quite the case. I know when I’m beat,” he clarified randomly, 

Alec wasn’t really sure what the point of this conversation was, he had never really had much interaction with Ragnor on a one to one basis and he wasn’t so sure that he wanted to start now. The English man was so strange to him.

Ragnor’s smile turned into a smirk, 

“You Americans so suspicious, I don’t have an ulterior motive I assure you,” he threw Alec’s words back at him, “I’m actually speaking for both Catarina and myself, although she does need an outfit the medical dinner we specifically wanted to see you,”

Alec blinked,

“And you said you _didn’t_ have an ulterior motive?” he asked cocking an eyebrow. 

Ragnor chuckled,

“Rumbled I suppose, well since you caught me out I’ll get right to it,” Alec cut him off,

“This isn’t the step in for his parent’s is it? The if you hurt him we’ll kill you is it?” he asked frostily, he wouldn’t put up with any of that shit. Just as he had told his siblings not to dare do such a thing to Magnus, he expected the same curtesy.

Ragnor almost bent over he was so tickled,

“You’re a hoot Lightwood,” he laughed, “Goodness no! Trust me, if anything happened we wouldn’t warn you in advance about the hell we would reign upon you,” his eyes turned dangerous for a second and Alec couldn’t stop the shiver, but then like a flicked switch that amused air was back, “So, I just wanted to tell you that we appreciate you,”

Alec was confused, 

“What?”

“You make Magnus into a better person, so if you ever think it’s one sided, it isn’t. he gets so much from you that you would never believe.” It was a rather perceptive comment, the type of comment that could only be made by someone that really knew Magnus.

Alec really looked at Ragnor, and he smiled.

“I appreciate you too,” it was Ragnor’s turn to blink and look taken aback,

“Thank you for keeping him together for me, I know that you’ve all had difficult upbringings and I appreciate that without you all I wouldn’t have the Magnus that I have today, he’s lucky to have you all,” Ragnor’s mouth flapped opened as Alec spun on his heel and went inside.

Catarina and Magnus had clearly already paid by the bags by their feet but were again looking through some racks of clothes near the entrance, Alec didn’t spare her a look and walked directly up to Magnus and grasp hold of his hand, when Magnus gave him an enquiring look, he simply smiled softly at him.

Magnus looked surprised but smiled back and continued looking through the racks with his remaining free hand, 

“Alec, I didn’t know you were much of a shopper?” Catarina said with some element of surprise and Alec blushed when Magnus laughed, 

“Not at all, Alexander would rather wear a bin bag than shop with me,”

Catarina looked slightly confused, “Then how come you came with us on this trip? Raphael refused because he can’t bear to be in the same room as a cash register and pair of trousers,” she joked and Alec blushed when they both looked at him.

“Why wouldn't I come? Everything I want is right here?” he said, and he hated that as cheesy as it sounded he honestly meant it. He had been forced to spent time away from this man and he wasn’t going to spend time away from him, not when he could be enjoying all the free time they had available together.

Catarina looked stuck between cooing and pretending the throw up, 

“I must say it is a pleasure to see Magnus in good hands Alec. Ragnor and I won’t have to drop it so frequently,” she winked and Magnus frowned,

“I’ve told you two already that I’m a full grown adult, I don’t need babying,” he pouted and Catarina laughed, although she was definitely laughing at him rather than with him, as if she strongly disagreed with what he was saying.

“No need to laugh Cat, he isn’t wrong now is he?” Ragnor said, re-joining the group and Catarina nodded, 

“I suppose, he’s in Alec’s good hands now, long it will last I’m sure,” her eyes held a strange knowing look as she made eye contact with Alec. Ragnor and Magnus were playfully bickering in the background but Alec found himself locked in her gaze.

There was something very soothing and old about the doctor, she was around Magnus’ age, so older than him and yet she almost seemed ethereal some times. She smiled and blinked and the effect seemed to wear off.

“I need a G and T,” Ragnor whined and Magnus rolled his eyes,

“I supposed we can manage a drink somewhere,” he replied long suffering, “Is that okay with you darling?” he asked Alec and suddenly the eldest Lightwood was bombarded with three pairs of eyes looking at him. He blushed and nodded rapidly.

“Y-Yes, sounds g-good,”

They all nodded,

“I still think it’s unfair that Raphael will probably get a bigger part in the Lightwood-Fray wedding than us,” Catarina was complaining as they left the store and Ragnor was quick to get in on the complaining whilst Magnus laughed and gloated at them that he would probably be wedding planner.

Alec looked at them in amazement and shook his head,

He loved that these strange friends of Magnus were slowly becoming his too.

His makeshift family was increasing. 

* * *

 

It was so funny how life worked,

Some people went through life, happy as Larry with many small challenges to get through whilst others went through life with many massive challenges to go through. Who decides who would go through what, and what was classed as a small or big challenge.

It was so funny how perspective worked,

What was viewed as a big thing to one could be viewed as a small thing to another.

It hadn’t been completely smooth in the six months since Alec had got his explanation from his parents, if he could call what they gave him an explanation. It was more them telling him what they were doing and what was going to happen as usual. 

It just so happened that this time, that plan worked for him too. 

He hadn’t heard from them in the six months and he could honestly say that he wouldn’t be sad if he didn’t hear from them for another six months. He was only just beginning to feel human again; it had been so hard to process through everything. He wasn't sure he was ever going to be ready to face them again and not demand more answers.

Processing through everything on top of stepping into his father’s shoes, putting a roof over their heads, sorting out his sister’s emotional breakdown and his brother’s anger. It had been so difficult and if he hadn’t had Magnus and his friend’s surrounding him – _no_ – them, there was no way they would have made it.

He couldn’t even explain how difficult it had been to tell them everything and there had been some things that he had left out for the better. He told them that their parents were divorcing, that he was getting the company and Lydia the Foundation, he had simply told them that their mother was going to rehab.

She _did_ appear to have an issue with alcohol, she had mentioned it had been a problem in her youth during one of her Foundation speeches, not that they had ever really seen evidence of it apart from her drinking at odd times of the days. Although who were they to judge.

Isabelle had not coped _well,_ Magnus and Alec had ultimately decided that being at the loft was better as it was a safe space for her that she knew well and the security was insanely good. Alec didn’t have to be afraid of what she would do whilst there.

Do to herself that was.

He wasn’t joking when he said she lost it, she was a very passionate and emotional person, that was just the way she was and she felt things very strongly. They had got her the things she needed and she had the support she needed, she soon realised that nothing had changed she was still loved, more now than ever.

Jace also didn’t take it well but he got angrier and boozier than anything, his link to Clary helped stabilise it, she was a tough cookie and she didn’t take shit. There were a few wobbles but nothing that the additional support from Alec and co, or the odd going to them at stupid o’clock in the morning could solve.

Whilst Izzy, Magnus and Alec took refuge at Magnus’ loft, Jace moved into Clary’s apartment once Simon finally finished moving in with Raphael. And as his moods started stabling out, they moved into a brownstone wanting to have _their_ place rather than _her_ place.

Simon and Raphael were as they were, Simon and Raphael, although they had the strange added extra of Izzy chasing after them. She probably spent more time with them than anyone else, she stopped partying and hanging out with deadbeats and party hounds. 

She worked in the beginning but when it was clear that she wasn't coping, she began spending almost every waking hour with Simon and Raphael, coming home to the loft only to sleep or to hang out for scheduled events with Alec and Magnus -  which wasn’t as much as it sounded –  Alec hadn’t been sure how he felt about that to begin with but as Izzy stabilised more, he realised that they were a positive change in her.

He couldn’t be everything for her.

Alec also found that his relationship with Magnus’ friends were improving, or at least he was getting his own relationships with them. He could hold conversations with them without desperately wishing that Magnus would come to save him.

A pretty good thing considering he was still as socially inept as always and occasionally put his foot in it.

“What are you thinking about so much?” Magnus asked, putting his tablet down to look at Alec, he was looking blankly at the ceiling, clearly not actually focusing on it but lost in his thoughts. It wasn’t often that Magnus left him time to think.

Alec had a bad habit of brooding.

Alec rolled to look at him and smiled adoringly, “You?” he teased, lying.

Magnus snorted and stole a kiss, pulling Alec into his arms, “I love that you’re taller and bigger than me but I can command your body to do whatever I want,” he purred as they separated, Alec was always so responsive to him.

He craved it,

“M-Magnus, I thought you were w-working,” Alec stuttered as Magnus slowly began to undulate against him, the other man feigned an innocent look but didn’t stop his actions, rather making them more pronounced and slower.

“I _am_ working,” he murmured reaching down to kiss at the exposed pale neck he could see, Alec’s old jumpers were so stretched that the majority of his shoulders, clavicles and neck were exposed to him. It was such a wicked temptation that he couldn’t resist any longer.

“Magnus,” Alec whimpered tensing at the touch and arching his back, his mischievous partner knew that he was sensitive. He always attacked Alec there when he wanted to get his way or distract him, it was so unfair.

“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” Magnus chuckled darkly and Alec frowned until he realised he had spoken his thoughts out loud, to which he then blushed. His brain always seemed to scramble whenever Magnus pleased him.

“K-Kiss me?” Alec asked when he caught a breath and Magnus smiled, who was he to resist such a request? He leant down and kissed Alec like he would die if he didn’t get a sample of those rosy lips. He kissed like he did everything else in his business.

Passionate, ruthless and of course eclectically, Alec didn’t know whether he was coming or going. All he could do was cling to Magnus’ shoulders and go along for the ride, actively participating – _don’t be fooled, Alec was no shrinking violet in that regard_ – but there was no doubt as to who was dominating. 

Magnus kept him guessing, changing the pace of the kiss, licking into his mouth, nibbling on his lips, just breathing him in, it made Alec’s head crazy with want. He just wanted everything and more, no one made him lose control better than Magnus Bane.

“Let’s change things up this time hmm?” Magnus grinned between kisses, “I think I want _you_ in _me_ tonight,” Alec’s eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a loud moan at the thought, Magnus loved to vocalise everything they were doing,

“Guess what?” Magnus whispered, licking into the shell of Alec’s ear, Alec wasn’t so sure he wanted to know as he tugged almost desperately at Magnus’ clothes, he wanted them off _yesterday_ , “I got myself ready for you _earlier_ ,” 

Alec lost it, Magnus laughed as Alec switched them over throwing Magnus on the bed and lunging for his lips, kissing him furiously, _desperately_. He was so hot and bothered, all he could think about was getting all their clothes off and giving and taking pleasure from this extraordinary man.

“Clothes, Alexander,” Magnus teased, breathlessly, his fingers scrabbling to find purchase on the sheets and then moving to start stripping them both.

Alec’s head spun with the speed to which clothes went flying around the room, he was so desperate for Magnus, he just wanted in him, on him, everywhere he could possibly be, Alec wanted him there. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted Magnus.

He should probably be scared but he wasn’t,

His heart swelled,

He finally had someone that made him feel validated and it was ridiculous how important that was, the difference it had made to him and to his life.

“Now Magnus, I _need_ you now!” he begged and god was that his voice?! He sounded completely ruined,

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you Alexander,”

Alec whined and his body shook and spasmed as Magnus played him like fine instrument. His eyes shut of their own accord, the pleasure sending shockwaves that forced them to close on him. 

Suddenly he stopped,

“W-W-Wha?” Alec stuttered, his eyes flying open at the sudden pause,

Magnus kissed him, “One second,”

His feet hit the floor and his padded over to the open door, “We have a little spectator, not for you Chairman!” 

Magnus glared at the little cat staring into the room with an intense interest before slamming the door shut in his face, ignoring the loud yowling. He turned back to the bed with a truly predatory look as his eyes landed on the delicious flush covered morsel on his bed, 

“Now, _where_ were we?” a slow grin spread across his face.


End file.
